Auch Erwachsen werden will gelernt sein
by IvannethFuin
Summary: Wie soll sie, selbst noch jung und ein Sturkopf, das Verhalten von Prinz Legolas ändern? War da der Ärger nicht schon vorprogrammiert? Und kann man bei so viel Streit auch noch etwas anderes empfinden, außer Zorn, Aggressivität und Amüsantheit? BEEND
1. Benehmen und Respekt

**Benehmen und Respekt**

"Ich soll WAS?"

Entsetzt starrte ich in das Gesicht meines Bruders, der wohl jeden Moment die Flucht ergreifen wollte. Und das auch zurecht.

Nervös spielte er mit seinen Fingern und strich sich mehrmals über sein braunes Haar.

"Deli, d-d-du hast doch g-gesagt, du wolltest eine Arbeit.......Und du hast mich auch gebeten, dass ich mich im Palast umhören soll, wenn es Arbeit gibt. Ähem....Und nun ja ich hab dir auch eine beschafft."

Ich verdrehte die Augen , noch immer nicht fassend, was er mir gerade angetan hatte.

"Ja! Aber so etwas wie Dienstmädchen! Und NICHT Kindermädchen. Wie hast du das bloß wieder hinbekommen? Aber ich sag es dir gleich: Vergiss es! Niemals. Das werde ich sicher nicht machen. Du kannst gleich morgen zum König gehen und sagen, dass deine Schwester sich nach etwas anderem umsehen will."

Ich kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an und er schien immer verzweifelter zu werden.

"Da gibt es ein Problem...."

Ich wurde gefährlich ruhig.

"Und das wäre?"

"Na...äh...uff...ich hab dem König schon dein Einverständnis gegeben. Er erwartet dich morgen im Palast, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist."

Mein Mund stand weit offen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen.

Es war nicht so, dass ich Kinder nicht mochte, aber ich hatte noch leider nie so viel Geduld gehabt mit ihnen den ganzen Tag zu spielen und mich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Und besonders nicht, wenn es der Thronfolger vom Düsterwald war. Damit trug ich auch eine gewisse Verantwortung. Wenn dem kleinen Prinzen etwas passierte, konnte ich sicher alles ausbaden.

Mein Bruder, Delyn hatte mir schon erzählt wie viel Ärger Prinz Legolas machen konnte, wenn er mal wieder nach seinem eigenen Kopf gehen wollte. Er musste es ja wissen. Er war ja eine der Wachen. Da bekam man sicher eine Menge mit.

"Na wunderbar. Da hast du mir ja was schönes eingebrockt."

"Euer Hoheit?" Ich verbeugte mich und blickte König Thranduil kurz in die Augen.

Gestern ging unsere "Diskussion" noch sehr lange weiter. Es endete in einem großen Streit. Nachdem ich Delyn öfters angeschrieen hatte, verlor er auch bald seine Geduld und verteidigte sich mit allen Mitteln. Am Ende fand uns unsere liebevolle Mutter auf dem Boden raufend und schickte uns, für unser kindisches Verhalten, sofort in unsere Zimmer. Dort fing sie dann mit ihrer gewohnten Moralpredigt an. Ich solle mich nicht so verhalten, als sei ich noch ein Kind. So würde ich nie eine Lady werden. Wie oft musste ich mir das wohl noch anhören? Ich war doch noch nicht so Erwachsen, dass ich mich wie eine Lady verhalten wollte. Ich genoss mein Leben so wie es im Moment war.

Weil Delyn am Abend Dienst hatte, konnten wir kein Wort mehr miteinander wechseln, und so machte ich mich am nächsten Tag auf in dem Palast um dem König persönlich zu sagen, dass ich nicht für diese Aufgabe geschaffen war und dass mein Bruder nur ein totaler Dummkopf war und mir das alles eingebrockt hatte.

Na gut vielleicht ließ ich den letzten Teil lieber weg.

Rein kam ich leicht, denn die meisten Wachen kannten mich ja durch Delyn. Aber meine Nervosität stieg trotzdem. Wie konnte ich dem König bloß mitteilen, dass ich nicht auf seinen kleinen Sohn aufpassen wollte? Das war eine Herausforderung für sich.

Und nun stand ich vor ihm und wollte schon anfangen, doch er war schneller als ich.

"Ihr seid Deliwiel Cathania, unser neues Kindermädchen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, aber..."

Er hielt die Hand hoch um mir zu zeigen, dass ich schweigen sollte. Was ich natürlich dann auch tat.

"Wunderbar. Ihr werdet sofort zu meinem Sohn geführt."

Und schon winkte er einer Dienstmagd zu.

"Ja, aber euer Hoheit, ich..."

"Ich bin jetzt in Eile und kann mir leider nicht die Zeit nehmen Euch besser kennen zu lernen. Bitte. Ferith, zeigt ihr Legolas' Zimmer."

Ich wollte noch irgendetwas sagen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. So hatte ich das nicht geplant.

"A-a-aber..."

Nach einem schnellen Knicks zum König, packte sie mich am Arm und zerrte mich aus dem Thronsaal.

"Ihr habt ziemliches Glück. König Thranduil durchbohrt alle neuen Kindermädchen mit Fragen, bevor er sie zu seinem Sohn lässt. Doch heute hatte er leider viel zu viel zu tun, also seid Ihr diesmal kurz ausgefallen."

'Na was für ein Glück', ging es mir schnippisch durch den Kopf.

Sie lächelte mich an und blieb dann doch stehen. Sie stellte sich vor mir hin und betrachtete mich eingehend.

Ich zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Also Ihr seht nicht so aus, wie die Kindermädchen, die wir sonst so bekommen."

Ich verschränkte meine Arme und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Spielte sie auf meine Kleidung an? Ich weiß, dass sie ein wenig zerknittert war, weil ich nicht vorhatte lange hier zu bleiben, deswegen schnappte ich mir das Erstbeste dunkelbraune Kleid, welches auf meinem Stuhl hing und war schon auf in Richtung Palast. Und man muss sagen, der Weg war noch etwas matschig vom Regen, also..' Ach Gott. Ich brauch mich doch nicht zu rechtfertigen.'

"Und wie meint Ihr das?" Vielleicht klang ich etwas zu gereizt, aber das war ja auch begründet.

Ich konnte jetzt meine Situation nicht mehr ändern. Jetzt war es leider zu spät. Ich dachte schon daran, einfach nach Hause zu gehen, aber das würde dem König wohl nicht so gefallen, wenn ihm jemand später mitteilte, sein Sohn wäre weggelaufen, weil es ihm zu langweilig wurde auf das Kindermädchen zu warten.

"Hm. Naja Ihr strahlt ziemlich viel Temperament aus. Das ist mal klar," lachte sie ein wenig.

Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, aber schon zerrte sie mich weiter durch diese riesigen, prunkvollen Gänge. Vielleicht, wenn es nun schon nicht mehr zu ändern war, konnte ich mir ja später die ganzen Gemälde anschauen, die hier herumhingen. Es gab ziemlich viele davon an den weißgolden verzierten Wänden und ich liebte Kunst. Immerhin etwas Gutes.

Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, da Ferith es wohl ziemlich eilig hatte, mich los zu werden.

Nun standen wir vor seiner Tür und ich überlegte noch mal, ob ich vielleicht nicht doch nach Hause rennen sollte.

Aber das Dienstmädchen hatte schon geklopft und ließ mich hier allein stehen. Bevor sie um die Ecke bog, zwinkerte sie mir einmal zu und flüsterte noch vom Weiten: "Viel Glück," bevor sie ganz verschwunden war.

'Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?'

"Herein", kam es von innen. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass die Stimme ein bisschen zu alt klang.

'Vielleicht der große Bruder?...Dummkopf! Der Prinz hat keine Geschwister.'

Ich öffnete die riesige Tür und trat ein.

Der Raum war sehr groß für eine Person. Ein riesengroßes Bett stand links von mir und ein schön verzierter Schreibtisch mit Stuhl genau gegenüber. Dann gab es noch eine Tür in der Nähe des Bettes. 'Wohl das Badezimmer.' Und die hübsche dunkelgrüne Couch war in der Nähe des Balkons, wo gerade ein blonder Elb saß und in sein Buch vertieft war. Er sah dabei sehr konzentriert drein und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzuschauen um zu sehen wer ihn gerade beglückte.

Ich wurde stutzig. 'Ein bisschen alt um auf ihn aufzupassen.'

Er war zwar noch kein Mann, aber ein kleines Kind war er ganz bestimmt nicht mehr. In Menschenjahre wäre er sicher schon 16 oder 17 gewesen.

"Verzeiht."

Nun blickte er auf und sah mich mit seinen hellblauen Augen an. Er stand auf und stand nun genau mir gegenüber. Er lächelte.

Der Elb nahm meine Hand und legte einen sanften Kuss darauf.

Er grinste noch immer schelmisch und wartete wohl darauf, dass ich etwas sagen würde.

Ein bisschen irritiert versuchte ich meine Stimme wieder zu finden, um zu analysieren was ich hier tue.

"I-ich wurde hierher geschickt als Kindermädchen, aber Ihr seid ein bisschen zu alt um..."

"Schon wieder...????????" Und schon war der Charme und die Grazie dieses Elben verloren.

Sein Lächeln war weg und er drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Laut seufzend fing er meinen fragenden und perplexen Blick auf.

"Also ich werde es Euch auch sagen, wie all den anderen, die mein Vater geschickt hatte. I-C-H B-R-A-U-C-H-E K-E-I-N-E-N A-U-F-P-A-S-S-E-R! Zum hundertsten Mal. Und ehrlich gesagt, wie ein Kindermädchen seht Ihr gar nicht aus."

Er betrachtete mich eingehend und schaute an mir auf und ab. An seinem Blick konnte man erkennen, dass ihm sichtlich gefiel, was er sah.

Mit offenem Mund stand ich da und konnte es nicht fassen. Also das hier hatte ich nun überhaupt nicht erwartet. Ich hatte ein kleines Kind erwartet, aber nicht einen halbausgewachsenen Elben, der sogar schon versuchte mit Frauen zu flirten. Die Reife dafür hatte er aber ganz bestimmt noch nicht. Doch darauf konnte ich jetzt im Moment nicht eingehen.

"Äh. Ihr seid Prinz Legolas? A-aber ihr seid ein bisschen zu alt, damit man auf Euch aufpassen muss."

Er rollte die Augen. Sehr genervt. Wie schnell sich seine Stimmung ändern konnte, war erstaunlich. Und dabei kam es mir so vor, als wäre ich nicht die Erste die so überrascht tat.

"Wie schön, dass Euch das auch auffällt. Mein Vater will es so. Aber ich habe schon lange keine Bedarf mehr darauf. Also. Ihr könnt verschwinden. Auf Wiedersehen. Die Tür steht noch offen. Ich glaube ihr wisst wie man sie schließt."

Er winkte respektlos mit seiner Hand, während er wieder in sein Buch schaute.

Ich schaute ihn etwas beleidigt an. Wie konnte er nur so mit Leuten umgehen, die er überhaupt nicht kannte? Pff. Und vorher noch so höflich.

"Nun ich glaube, der König wollte kein Kindermädchen, sondern jemand der euch Manieren beibringt."

Ich wollte es aufhalten. Wirklich. Laut zu denken war immer schon einer meiner Schwächen. Schnell klappte ich meine Hand vor dem Mund, als Legolas schon wieder aufstand, etwas zornig, und mit dem Zeigefinger in die Höhe. Sehr kindisch.

"Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Ich bin der Prinz und ich habe die besten Manieren die man sich wünschen kann. Für Euer Kommentar könnte ich Euch in den Kerker schmeißen lassen."

O-K. Diesmal war es mir egal, was aus meinem Mund rausrutschen würde.

Dieser junge Elb war nicht nur aufgeblasen, arrogant und kindischer als ich es meistens war. Er dachte auch, nur weil er der Kronprinz war, konnte er andere behandeln, wie er wollte.

"Mein Prinz, ich glaube der König wollte eine Anstandsdame, die euch Benehmen beibringt und da ich hier keines sehe, fühle ich mich verpflichtet diejenige zu sein, die es Euch lehrt."

Selbstsicher stand ich nun vor ihm. Ich hatte gewählt. Ich werde sein "Kindermädchen" sein.

Und schon wieder standen wir vor dem König.

Nachdem ich ihm meine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte, war Legolas sauer aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Da ich genau wusste wohin er ging, folgte ich ihm natürlich.

"Vater! Sie glaubt sie kann mich herumkommandieren und mir beibringen wie man sich benimmt. So eine Frechheit habe ich noch nie erlebt!"

Ich stand daneben, etwas nervös und sagte kein Wort.

Der König rieb etwas genervt seinen Nacken. Er sah für einen Elben etwas erschöpft aus. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass die laute Stimme seines Sohnes hier nun wirklich Fehl am Platz war.

"Mein Sohn. Ich bitte dich, sei einmal vernünftig. Heute hatte ich schon genug Probleme und ich brauche dieses Theater hier nicht. Wie ich sehe hat sie ein bisschen mehr Ausdauer gezeigt, als die anderen, sonst wärest du ja nicht hier."

Nun grinste er uns beide an. Und dann richtete sich sein Blick nur auf mich. In seinen Augen funkelte irgendetwas. Vielleicht so etwas wie Respekt.

"Lady Deliwiel. Ich bitte euch, seid nicht zu streng mit ihm." Er grinste noch mehr.

Ich konnte nur mit weitgeöffneten Augen nicken. Etwas überrascht über seine Reaktion.

Natürlich war Legolas mehr als andere als begeistert. Seine Augen funkelten mich böse an, als wollte er mich gleich aufspießen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Thron.

"Vater ich bitte dich, dass kannst du mir n..."

"Schluss jetzt. Geht. Kein Wort mehr. Legolas, Deliwiel ist eingestellt und damit ist unsere Diskussion beendet."

Legolas wollte nicht aufgeben und bettelte weiter, doch König Thranduil blieb hart. Am Ende stürmte Legolas sauer aus dem Raum und die Tür fiel unsanft zu.

Ich seufzte laut auf, verbeugte mich vor dem König und wollte ihm hinterher gehen, als ich noch die Stimme des Königs hörte.

"Seid hart. Ich will, dass er endlich lernt, wie er sich gegenüber anderen zu verhalten hat. Macht ihn zu einem Elben. Ich bitte Euch. Versucht es."

Ich verbeugte mich und verließ den Saal.

'Na das kann ja noch was werden. Valar steh mir bei'


	2. Das Gemälde

Das Gemälde

Die Farbtöne auf diesem Gemälde waren einfach, hm, hinreißend. In den Gängen stand ich schon, glaube ich, eine geschlagene halbe Stunde. Ging von Bild zu Bild und genoss es einfach mich von ihnen verzaubern zu lassen. Aber dieses hier war anders. Vielleicht von einem anderen Maler.

Ein kleiner Engel war in der Mitte des Bildes. Eine Träne kullerte über sein zartes Gesicht. Sah man in seine Augen, erkannte man sofort die Trauer und Einsamkeit, die versucht worden war, zum Ausdruck gebracht zu werden. Mein Herz zog sich ein wenig zusammen. Ich sollte mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

Warum ich hier schon so lange auf dem Gang stand? Weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich als nächstes tun sollte.

Sollte ich einfach zum Prinzen gehen und,... und,... und... Und was? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich konnte mit ihm nicht einfach hinaus in den Garten und mit ihm Verstecken spielen, wie mit einem Kleinkind.

Doch sein Verhalten war absolut, die eines Kindes. Erst spielte er den reizenden Elb, der mit einem Gentleman nicht zu verwechseln war und auf einmal war er wie ausgewechselt. Arrogant, unhöflich, respektlos. Was wollte er damit bloß erreichen? Und warum sah ich es als Aufgabe an, das herauszufinden? War mir wirklich so langweilig? War ich wirklich so verzweifelt, eine Arbeit zu finden, dass ich sogar bereit war, die nächsten Jahre damit zu verbringen, einen ungezogenen "Bengel", zu einem wahren Prinzen zu machen? Das kann es doch nicht sein.

Aber der König hatte mich nun endgültig eingestellt. Er setzte auf mich.

Vielleicht hätte ich einfach zu Hause bleiben sollen und Delyn, der mir ja das alles hier eingebrockt hatte, hätte das einfach irgendwie ausgebadet. Wenn er es ausgebadet hätte. Auf ihm war nie Verlass, wenn es mal darauf ankam.

"Was starrst du so auf dieses Bild?"

Ich schreckte hoch und erkannte meinen Bruder, der gerade auf mich zuschritt. Warum hatte ich ihn nicht kommen hören? War ich denn wirklich so vertieft in meine Gedanken gewesen?

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte mich zu ihm. Mein Blick wurde ausdruckslos.

"Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht Wache stehen oder so?"

Einen Moment lang schien er zu überlegen, bevor er mir antwortete.

"Nun. Ja. Aber ich wollte mir eine kleine Pause gönnen und sehen wie es meiner kleinen Schwester geht. Wie ich höre, hast du die Stelle angenommen."

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich sein schelmisches Grinsen sehen. Seine Augen strahlten triumphierend. Ich fand das gar nicht so zum Feiern.

"Wenn du es so nennen willst. Ich sag dir aber, es ist trotzdem deine Schuld."

Wir sahen uns beide eine lange Zeit nur an, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Und ich grübelte derweil noch immer, was ich als nächstes tun sollte.

"Deliwiel?"

"Hm?"

Delyn wurde auf einmal ganz ernst. Seine Augen verhärteten sich und sein Grinsen war schon längst verschwunden.

"Hast du niemals darüber nachgedacht, warum ich dir diese Stelle besorgt habe?"

Etwas schnippisches wollte meinem Mund entfliehen, aber Delyn's Blick machte es unmöglich. Ich war wohl ebenfalls gezwungen, ernst zu werden.

"Ein Unfall?" Ich verstand nicht warum er mich das fragte.

Er stellte sich neben mich und drehte sich zum kleinen Engel. Lange betrachtete er das Bild. Genauso wie mich, zog es auch ihn in den Bann. Doch mir schien, dass er das Bild nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

'Natürlich nicht, du Idiot. Er verbringt ja auch seine ganze Zeit im Palast.'

"Vom wem glaubst du, stammt dieses Bild, Deliwiel?" Perplex sah ich das Bild und dann wieder ihn an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Woher soll ich das wissen."

"Prinz Legolas hat es gemalt. War gar nicht so lange her, weißt du?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich.

"Ja, aber...Er?" Unglaublich. Noch einmal sah ich das Bild an.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich glaubte zu Wissen, warum Delyn mir das erzählte.

"Das Bild spiegelt seine Seele wieder." Es war eine Feststellung. Eine traurige Feststellung.

Delyn lächelte zufrieden.

"Ein Grund warum ich wollte, dass du seine Anstandsdame werden solltest."

"Das war Absicht??????" schrie ich entsetzt und aufgebracht.

"Pscht. Sei doch still oder willst du, dass ich entdeckt werde."

Langsam stieg wieder meine Wut hoch. Leider ein Charakterzug, denn ich nicht so leicht kontrollieren konnte.

"Du..."Aber Delyn hielt einen Finger auf meinen Mund.

"Lass mich erst einmal erzählen. Bitte." Flehte mein lieber Bruder.

Ich nickte etwas genervt. Ich hoffte er hätte eine gute Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Heute hatte ich nämlich wirklich schon genug.

"Du bist jemand, der das Leben in vollen Zügen genießt, egal wie schrecklich der Tag auch sein mag, du bist der Sonnenschein unserer Familie. Vom Nervenbündel und Quälgeist kaum zu schweigen. Aber darum geht es nicht. Legolas wird sein Verhalten so nie ändern, so wie es jetzt weitergeht. Er ist stur und zu jedem unfreundlich der ihm über den Weg läuft. Sein Vater wollte mit einer Anstandsdame, Kindermädchen, ach ich weiß nicht was genau er wollte, aber er wollte jemanden haben, der das Verhalten seines Sohnes endlich ändern würde. Da habe ich sofort an dich gedacht."

"Äh..." Na das hatte er wirklich geschafft.

"Delyn ich bin doch schon als seine Anstandsdame eingestellt worden. Du hast erreicht was du wolltest." Irgendwie nahm mein Ton einen bitteren Geschmack an. Ich drehte mich um und machte mich auf den Weg zu Legolas' Zimmer. Delyn war sofort bei mir und stoppte mich, indem er sich vor mich stellte.

"Was? Ich geh jetzt zu ihm und ändere schlagartig sein Verhalten. Ich kann das ja." Kam es sarkastisch von mir zurück.

Delyn sah enttäuscht aus. Er hatte sicher gehofft ich würde schneller begreifen, was er mir versuchte mitzuteilen.

"Deli. Das Bild spiegelt seine Seele wieder, so wie du gesagt hast. Er ist einsam und allein. Sein Vater kann ihm nicht die Gesellschaft geben, die er braucht."

Ich verstand ja, dass der Prinz allein war. Eine Tatsache, die mein Inneres aufbrodeln ließ. Besonders, wenn ich an das Bild dachte.

"Ja deswegen bin ich ja da."

"Aber du siehst die Sache falsch. Legolas braucht keine Anstandsdame, Deliwiel. Er braucht einen Freund."

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand schon den nächsten Gang hinunter.

'Er braucht einen Freund.'

Natürlich. Warum hatte ich das nicht sofort erkannt.


	3. Konfrontation und 1 Versuch

Konfrontation und 1.Versuch

Kam es mir nur so vor, oder wurde ich wirklich immer langsamer, je näher ich Legolas' Zimmer kam?

Aber es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, es herauszuzögern. Das war mir natürlich bewusst. Ich wusste nur noch immer nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Was genau sollte ich denn tun? Ich wusste es wirklich nicht.

'Er braucht einen Freund.'

Delyn hatte ja recht, aber ich konnte ja eine Freundschaft nicht erzwingen. Und besonders nicht, wenn ich die Person selbst unerträglich fand, obwohl ich sie nur seit einer kurzen Zeit kannte. War wohl Ironie des Schicksals.

Naja. Ich konnte es ja mal versuchen.

Der erste Schritt wäre wohl Reden. Und schon das war die größte Herausforderung überhaupt. Wenn er schon den Mund aufmachte, kriegte ich die Krise. Ich musste also von meiner Seite Geduld und Verständnis aufbringen. Immer freundlich sein, das war der Trick.

Und wenn man redet, lernt man sich kennen und...

Ich war so in Gedanken, ich merkte nicht einmal, dass ich stehen geblieben war und direkt vor seiner Tür stand.

Zögernd hob ich meine Hand um zu Klopfen. Doch sie wollte sich nicht bewegen.

'Mein Gott Deliwiel. Werd Erwachsen.'

Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch. Ich klopfte, vielleicht etwas zu leise, aber wir Elben hören es ja sowieso, und trat hinein.

Ich musste schon ziemlich lange am selben Fleck stehen, den meine Geduld war bald zuende.

Legolas las schon wieder sein Buch, schenkte mir einen genervten Blick als ich das Zimmer betrat und seitdem tat er so, als sei ich Luft. Da dachte ich mir, na gut. Wenn er mich auf die Probe stellen wollte, meinetwegen. Er würde verlieren.

Doch jetzt schien ich mir selbst nicht mehr so sicher darüber. Hinter meinem Rücken waren meine Arme verschränkt und meine Finger krallten sich in meine Handfläche.

'Ich bin geduldig, ich bin geduldig.'

Irgendwann musste er ja mit mir reden.

Doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich jetzt schon verloren hatte. Er saß einfach da und war wahrscheinlich so sehr auf sein blödes Buch konzentriert, dass er dachte, ich wäre eine Statue. Daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel...

"Wollt Ihr mich die ganze Zeit ignorieren?" Meine Stimme klang sehr gereizt.

Und schon hatte ich nachgegeben. Da sah man wie gut ich meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte. Und ich sollte ein Elb sein. Pff.

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Das war zuviel. Ich ertrug diese Stille nicht mehr.

Schnellen Schrittes näherte ich mich ihm. Ich nahm ihm sein dämliches Buch aus der Hand und schmiss es in die nächste Ecke. Und endlich bekam ich auch eine Reaktion.

"Seid Ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie könnt Ihr es wagen? Verschwindet endlich, ich kann Euch nicht ertragen."

Er stand gefährlich nah bei mir, funkelte mich böse an und zeigte zur Tür.

"Lasst mich raten: Dort ist die Tür?"

Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor einen Streit anzufangen. Was war aus dem freundlich und geduldig sein, geworden? Aber er provozierte ja! Er war schuld.

Legolas seufzte und sah mich angespannt und noch immer sauer an. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Die Füße legte er auf den Tisch und lehnte sich bequem zurück. Sein Blick veränderte sich. Er sah mich so komisch an, schaute an mir auf und ab.

"Sagt. Wie alt seid Ihr? Ihr seht nicht viel älter aus, als ich."

Ich wusste genau worauf er hinauswollte. Aber ich ließ mich nicht irritieren.

'Versuch so freundlich und normal wie möglich zu antworten.'

Guter Tipp. Ein neuer Start.

"Nun ich bin 932 Jahre alt."

Der Prinz lachte kurz auf.

"Also nicht alt genug. 120 Jahre Unterschied und Ihr denkt, Ihr müsst mir Benehmen beibringen? Ihr hättet es dringender nötig."

Ich hatte es gewusst! Ich hatte es ganz genau gewusst, dass er darauf anspielen würde. Aber es ging ja nicht wirklich um sein Benehmen. Eher um sein unfreundliches und manchmal gespieltes Verhalten.

"Ich bin trotzdem älter und weiß wenigstens wie ich mit anderen rede. Nehmen wir das Beispiel von vorhin: Ihr wolltet mich aus den Zimmer scheuchen. Als hätte ich irgendetwas für Eure Probleme gekonnt. Der König würde sicher nicht jemanden schicken, wenn es keinen Grund dafür gäbe oder?"

Zufrieden mit der Wahl meiner Worte, wartete ich auf seine Antwort. Er zog nur die eine Augenbraue hoch, als hätte er nichts begriffen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Ein Dienstmädchen kam hereingeschritten.

"Euer Hoheit ich bringe die sauberen Handtücher." Sie blickte ihn schüchtern an und wartete auf seine Reaktion, doch als er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte sie anzusehen, ging sie einfach in das Bad um die Handtücher dort hinzulegen.

Legolas war in Gedanken vertieft. Vielleicht hatten meine Worte etwas bewirkt und ich hatte ihm zum Nachdenken gebracht?

Die Dienstmagd war derweil wieder aus dem Bad gekommen, verbeugte sich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, da sie wohl genau wusste, dass Legolas nichts zu ihr sagen würde.

"Prinz Legolas das hier war gerade ein gutes Beispiel."

"Hm wie bitte?"

Er schaute auf und wollte wissen, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte.

Ich seufzte. "Die Dienstmagd. Ihr habt sie nicht einmal angesehen, Euch nicht einmal bedankt. Wisst Ihr überhaupt ihren Namen?"

Er sah mich völlig entgeistert an, als hätte ich irgendeine neue Sprache verwendet.

"Wozu?" Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Na und da hatten wir es. Er begriff ja überhaupt nichts. Ich war entsetzt, wie wenig er doch verstand.

"Wozu???? Na weil sie ein lebendes Wesen ist. Weil sie Gefühle hat und es ihr sicher unangenehm ist, wenn Ihr sie so ignoriert, als sei sie nichts wert. Sie macht Eure Betten, sie putzt Euer Zimmer. Ein bisschen Anerkennung und wenig Freundlichkeit wird Euch doch nicht umbringen." Ich klang etwas verzweifelt, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, er hörte mir nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

"Wenn Ihr meint." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf mich. Und ich sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an. Unmöglich.

"Wir gehen reiten."

HÄ? "W-..Was?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Wie kam er jetzt auf das?

"Na wie schon gesagt. Ich will hier nicht im Zimmer herumsitzen und da Ihr jetzt an mich 'gebunden' seid, müsst Ihr Wohl oder Übel mit."

Etwas skeptisch sah ich ihn an. Hatte er wirklich akzeptiert, dass ich ihn die meiste Zeit begleiten würde ?

Hier stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Er konnte sich doch nicht so schnell ändern. Er hatte Hintergedanken.

'Deli, er versucht es und du verurteilst ihn schon wieder.'

Na vielleicht versuchte er es wirklich. Oder ich war einfach nur wirklich naiv.

"Na gut. Aber auch das hättet Ihr etwas freundlicher sagen können. Und vielleicht ein 'Bitte'. Das ist doch nicht zuviel verlangt oder?" Ich konnte mir das einfach nicht verkneifen. Ich hatte ja Recht. Er würde es sonst nie lernen.

Nickend sagte er: "Bitte reitet mit mir aus, Mylady?"

Es war nicht perfekt, denn man merkte, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte, nur versuchte es hinter sich zu bringen, aber es war immerhin ein Anfang. Besser, als wenn er mich ganz ignorieren würde.

Er ging aus seinem Zimmer. Mit mir im Schlepptau. Ich schüttelte etwas enttäuscht den Kopf. Hieß es sonst nicht immer 'Lady's first'?


	4. Lektion gelernt?

Lektion gelernt ?

"Prinz Legolas! Verdammt noch mal, bleibt endlich stehen, "schrie ich aus Leibeskräften.

Mich als Gesellschaft für den Prinzen auszuwählen, war der größte Fehler in diesem Jahrtausend gewesen. Delyn war dem Tode geweiht. Nichts mehr würde von ihm übrig bleiben, wenn ich mit ihm fertig war. Er mochte bestimmt gute Absichten damit gehabt haben, aber hatte er nur einmal daran gedacht, dass ich in Lebensgefahr geraten könnte???

Denn da befand ich mich nämlich gerade. Der Prinz ritt, als wäre er von einer Biene gestochen worden. Und ich? Ich versuchte nicht zurück zubleiben. Und die ganzen herumhängenden Äste und Zweige machten mir meinen Weg nicht angenehmer oder leichter.

'Autsch' Und der nächste Kratzer auf meiner Wange, hervorgerufen durch so einen dämlich, herumhängenden Ast.

Ich kochte richtig vor Wut, war in Rage. Er machte mich wahnsinnig. Was sollte das hier werden? Ein Wettstreit? Wer kann besser reiten, als ich? Oder wie verliert man am besten seine neue Gesellschaft, der man nicht mal eine Chance zu geben braucht? Warum hatte ich mir überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht, er würde sich sofort ändern wollen? Wer war ich schon, dass ich das bewirken konnte. Wie naiv war ich überhaupt?

Verzweiflung machte sich langsam in mir breit. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen und die Hufen seines Pferdes waren auch nicht mehr zuhören. 'Er konnte doch unmöglich so weit geritten sein.'

Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo und wenige Augenblicke später befand ich mich vor einem kleinen See. Ich stoppte und stieg vom Pferd ab.

Was sollte ich jetzt bloß tun? Ich hatte den Prinzen verloren.

Aber das war nicht mein einziges Problem. Wo war ich hier???? Ich hatte mich so beeilt Legolas hinterher zu jagen, dass ich überhaupt keinen Schimmer hatte wohin ich überhaupt geritten war. Man könnte eigentlich meinen dass ich mich Düsterwald auskenne, aber dieser See hier, war mir überraschender Weise unbekannt.

Ich starrte schon eine Weile in das durchsichtigklares Wasser. Es wirkte beruhigend und meine Nerven erholten sich ein klein wenig von diesem ganzen Stress hier. Ich ging näher heran und zog meine Schuhe aus. Zwei Schritte und meine Knöchel waren von Wasser bedeckt. Etwas kalt für diese Jahreszeit.

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief ein.

'Du kannst dir ja später überlegen, wie du nach Hause kommst.'

Ich war mir sicher, dass der Prinz gut allein nach Hause kam. Wahrscheinlich war er schon wieder daheim und amüsierte sich prächtig, dass er mich so schnell losgeworden war. Vielleicht versuchte er zu verdrängen, dass ich überhaupt existierte.

Bei den Valar. Es war so unfair. Ich konnte überhaupt nichts dafür....

Alles ging so schnell, dass ich überhaupt keine Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren.

Bevor ich mich versah, wurde ich von irgendjemanden so heftig geschubst, dass ich natürlich stolperte und mit ganzen Körper im Wasser landete.

Nach einer Schocksekunde tauchte mein Kopf aus dem Wasser wieder auf und ich drehte mich blitzschnell um, um in das Gesicht des Prinzen zu schauen, der in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war.

Ich stand schnell auf und umarmte meinen Oberkörper. Ich kochte vor Wut. DAS war es also!!! Ich konnte sein Pferd nicht mehr hören, da er wahrscheinlich gestoppt hatte und auf mich hier gewartete hatte.

"Wie schön, dass es euch so amüsiert, mein Prinz." Ich trat mit dem Fuß ins Wasser um den Prinzen wenigstens ein bisschen nass zu spritzen. Es war wahrscheinlich die Reaktion eines Kindes, aber das war mir im Moment total egal. Mir reichte es vollkommen, wenn er nur einen einzigen Tropfen auf der Hose hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er total ausflippen.

Doch er wich schnell zurück und sprang auf sein Pferd. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde von amüsant wieder auf ernst umgeschaltet.

"Merkt es euch. Lasst mich in Ruhe. Von Euch werde ich mir nichts vorschreiben lassen. Geht heute noch zu meinem Vater und sagt ihm, Ihr kündigt oder was auch immer."

Damit drehte er sich um und wollte schon los, doch ich konnte noch schnell reagieren.

"Wartet!" Er drehte seinen Kopf noch mal zu mir und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wie denkt Ihr, soll ich nach Hause kommen? Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich hier bin. Wartet wenigstens auf mich." Ich bestand darauf. Das war er mir immerhin schuldig. Ich bin klatschnass und mir war schrecklich kalt. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib.

"Wenn ihr bis morgen noch nicht im Palast seid, schick ich Euch einen Suchtrupp, der wird euch wohl finden."

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Warum bestrafte er mich so?

Wütend ging ich aus dem Wasser und schrie wie eine Furie auf ihn. Ich nahm den nächstgelegenen Stein vom Boden und wollte ihn auf den Prinzen schießen, aber er hatte sein Pferd schon in Bewegung gesetzt.

Doch er kam nicht weit....

"Bitte Prinz Legolas. Wacht auf. Ich fleh euch an. Bitte macht die Augen auf." Ich kniete mich zu seinem Körper hin und begutachtete seine Stirn. Er hatte eine kleine Schramme, doch es war nichts Schwerwiegendes.

Das hatte man davon, wenn man versuchte mich hier zurückzulassen. Der Arme war leider so in Eile, meinem Wurf auszuweichen, dass er blitzschnell losgeritten war und den Ast, welcher noch dazu in seiner Kopfhöhe war, vollkommen übersehen hatte und unsanft dagegen knallte. Schwups und er war vom Pferd schneller unten, als er hätte sagen können: 'Ihr findet schon nach Hause, Lady Deliwiel'.

Ich rüttelte ihn mehrmals, doch es half nichts. 'Na wunderbar. Jetzt hatte er auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung'.

Der König würde mir den Kopf abhacken. Und es half wahrscheinlich gar nichts, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass sein Sohn mit dem ganzen Blödsinn begonnen hatte.

Ich musste irgendetwas tun. Ich stand auf, zerriss ein Stück Stoff von meinem Ärmel, ging zum See und tauchte es in das kalte Wasser ein. Ich ging zurück zu der Stelle wo er lag und legte den nassen Stoff auf seine Stirn. Und es zeigte tatsächlich Wirkung, denn er stöhnte auf einmal laut auf und fasste sich auf den Kopf.

"Was.."

"Ruhig. Ihr habt wahrscheinlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Bleibt noch kurz liegen."

Er versuchte angestrengt die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht.

"Mein Kopf." Er war bemitleidenswert.

Ich will nicht sagen: 'Er hatte es nicht verdient'. Er hatte es verdient! Voll und Ganz. Da gab es keinen Zweifel. Erst hetzte er mich durch den Wald und dann schubste er mich noch in den See.

Doch es tat mir trotzdem Leid. So wie er da lag, sich vor Schmerzen den Kopf hielt und angestrengt die Augen zusammen kniff, war er einfach nur ein Häufchen Elend seiner Selbst. Es passte einfach nicht zu dem Prinzen, denn ich 'leider' kennen gelernt hatte.

"Es wird gleich wieder besser." Ich versuchte mit meiner etwas aufgewühlten Stimme ihn zu beruhigen. Dabei merkte ich nicht, dass ich immer mehr zu ihm nach vorne lehnte und langsam über seine Wange strich.

Bei der Berührung machte er sofort seine Augen auf und bereute es sofort wieder. Er kniff sie wieder zusammen und stöhnte auf.

"Schon gut. Bleibt einfach ruhig liegen," redete ich auf ihn ein. Überraschender Weise schienen meine Worte bei ihm Wirkung zu zeigen und sein Gesicht entspannte sich ein wenig.

Warum wollte ich überhaupt, dass es ihm besser ging? 'Er hatte seine Lektion bekommen.' Genau. Und ich war kein Stück besser, wenn ich ihn jetzt hier zurückließ. Nein. So war ich nicht.

Meine Hand war noch immer auf seiner Wange und das Gefühl seine weiche Haut zu berühren war gar nicht mal so unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Ich war mir nicht wirklich bewusst was ich da tat. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Glaubte ich zumindest.

Und zu meiner großen Verwirrung hob er seine Hand und berührte meine. Bei der Geste erwachte ich endlich aus meiner Trance und wollte sie schon wegziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.

"Bitte," flehte er und ich gab nach. Er war auf einmal so nett, so...sanft. Hätte ich das gewusst, dass man eine Gehirnerschütterung brauchte, damit er endlich zur Vernunft kam, hätte ich ihm einfach eine Vase auf den Kopf schlagen müssen.

Er schmiegte sich noch mehr in meine Hand und mein Herz begann stärker zu klopfen. Meine Wangen waren sicher gerötet. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Was tat er eigentlich?

Nach einer langen Stille öffnete er endlich wieder seine Augen und sah in mein besorgtes Gesicht.

"Geht es wieder?" fragte ich mit großen Augen. Mein Herz raste noch immer.

Er nickte und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er meine Hand ganz fest hielt. Er ließ sie sanft los. Ich bereute es schon, wollte das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut nicht verlieren, doch nahm ich meine Hand von seiner Wange um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Er stand etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, deswegen stützte ich ihn. Dabei versteifte er sich ein wenig. Wahrscheinlich wollte er keine Hilfe von einer Frau. Typisch.

"Mein Pferd ist weg," bemerkte Legolas und lächelte mich schwach an. Das war sein aller erstes ehrliches und sympathisches Lächeln, dass ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte und es gefiel mir.

Ich erwiderte es sofort. Hoffentlich war mein Gesicht nicht zu rot.

"Dann nehmen wir halt meines."

"Danke," sagte er. An seinen Augen erkannte, dass er es mehrfach meinte.

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Gern geschehen."

Der Prinz schaute an mir herunter und sein Lächeln verging wieder.

"Ihr zittert." Er sah mich entschuldigend an. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Er befreite sich kurz von mir um seinen Umhang zu nehmen und ihn mir um die Schultern zu legen.

"D-d-anke, Prinz Legolas." Mehr kriegte ich nicht heraus. Das war so eine ganz andere Seite von ihm. Die Seite die ich erst aufdecken musste.

"Ich glaube Legolas reicht," sagte er und meine Augen strahlten vor Freude.

"Dann nennt mich auch Deli. Nicht Deliwiel. Nur Deli." Oh Valar. Ich redete immer zu schnell, wenn ich aufgeregt war.

Er nickte lächelnd und wir gingen zu meinem Pferd. Legolas brauchte eine Weile bis er hoch kam, doch als er dann oben war, war er nicht einfach davon geritten, wie ich es normaler Weise erwartet hätte. Nein. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen um mir auf das Pferd zu helfen. Ich nahm seine Hand bereitwillig und schon saß ich hinter ihm.

"Legolas. Bist du sicher, dass du reiten kannst in dem Zustand? Vielleicht sollte ich..."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein! Ist schon gut. Halte dich einfach nur fest."

Er war stur, wie ein Mann, doch ich wollte nicht schon wieder Streit mit ihm anfangen. Nicht wenn wir gerade versuchten miteinander auszukommen. Also schlang ich meine Arme um seine Taille und er ritt langsam los. Und dabei musste ich zugeben, dass es angenehm war sich an ihn zu lehnen und seinen Duft einzuatmen.

'Bei den Valar. Du bist nicht mehr bei Sinnen.'

Das musste es sein.

Musste ich nur ein wenig hilfsbereit sein, damit er mit endlich ein bisschen Vertrauen entgegen brachte?


	5. Eifersucht? und Traum

Eifersucht? Und Traum

Wir standen nun schon eine ganze Weile vor dem Palast. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und ich war eigentlich bereit nach Hause zu gehen. Die Stille hier war unangenehm und langsam wurde sie unerträglich. Den ganzen Ritt über hatten wir kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Wir wussten nicht wirklich was wir miteinander reden sollten.

Wir hatten uns nichts zum sagen. Das war ja das Problem.

Legolas schaute die ganze Zeit auf ‚mein' Pferd, seines war ja weggelaufen. Er wollte mich nicht wirklich ansehen. Und ich? Nun ja, der Boden war irgendwie interessanter als er.

‚Mein Gott, Deli. Werd Erwachsen. Werd Erwachsen.'

Das hier war wirklich lächerlich. Ich wollte endlich Heim.

„OK ich nehme mal an, dass ich jetzt nach Hause gehen kann."Er sah vom Pferd zu mir, sichtlich froh, dass ich etwas gesagt hatte und nickte.

Und jetzt kam eigentlich das, wo ich mir nicht sicher war. Was nun? Ich hatte Angst vor der Reaktion des Prinzen.

„Ähm...Also...b-bis m-morgen dann."Ich drehte mich um, wollte schnellen Schrittes gehen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Aber es war wohl zu spät dafür.

„Bis morgen?"Mist. Ich wusste es. Seine Stimme klang überrascht, amüsiert und ein klein wenig spöttisch.

„Nach diesem Tag, sagst du im Ernst: bis morgen?"Er schritt auf mich zu und stand nun vor mir. Ich musste hart schlucken. Je näher er war, desto nervöser war ich.

„Ja?"‚Bitte keinen Konflikt mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr.'

„Hör zu. Deli."er seufzte. 'Immerhin nennt er mich bei meinem Spitznamen'.

„Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mich nicht einfach dort zurückgelassen hast, nachdem ich dich in den See geschubst habe,"Er grinste schelmisch bei dem Gedanken und ich verdrehte die Augen. Das versprach ja wieder interessant zu werden.

„Ich finde wir sollten es bei dem Tag belassen. Du hast meinen Respekt verdient, nachdem was du für mich getan hast, aber ich glaube einen weiteren Tag überleben wir beide nicht."Sein Ton war kein wenig spöttisch mehr und er lächelte belustigt.

Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auch auf meinen Lippen. Ich verstand ihn, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

„Also hättest du dich nicht wie ein totaler Volltrottel aufgeführt, wärest du nicht so stur gewesen und hättest einfach dein Schicksal akzeptiert, dann wäre der Tag wahrscheinlich viel angenehmer verlaufen."Mist! Warum sagte ich das jetzt? Wollte ich mir mein eigenes Grab schaufeln? Musste ich immer das sagen, was mir gerade in den Sinn kam? Wo war das Nachdenken?

Ich klappte mir die Hand vor dem Mund, als seine amüsierten Augen sich zu verdunkeln begannen. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen mürrischen und sauren Ausdruck.

„Lady! Ihr werdet schon wieder frech. Und Ihr solltet nicht vergessen, dass Ihr vor einem Prinzen steht. Wie schon am Anfang, sage ich es jetzt auch. Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser."Er verschränkte die Arme und blickte mich beleidigt an.

Nein bitte nicht schon wieder! Das hatten wir schon mal.

Ich seufzte genervt. Ich war es müde, wieder von vorne anzufangen. Er sprach mit mir wieder in der Höflichkeitsform und behandelte mich schon wieder wie am Anfang. Wie eine vollkommen Fremde. OK. Ich war ja selbst Schuld. Ich sollte mehr auf meine Zunge achten.

Da bemerkte ich plötzlich was er gerade gesagt hatte und Delyn fiel mir wieder ein.

‚Er braucht keinen Aufpasser. Er braucht einen Freund.'

Genau. Warum versuchte ich das wohl immer zu verdrängen? Ganz einfach. Ich war der beste Beweis dafür, dass man ihn nicht alleine lassen konnte.

Doch mein Herz erweichte sofort, wenn ich an das Bild zurückdachte. Es hatte sicher seinen Grund warum er das gemalt hatte. Es war so viel Gefühl in diesem Gemälde. Ich konnte ja selbst nicht meine Augen davon ablassen.

Ich sah ihn an und ich fühlte auf einmal ein wenig Mitleid in mir hochsteigen.

„Entschuldige. Ich weiß, dass du keinen Aufpasser brauchst. Vielleicht sollten wir es anders versuchen."

Legolas war vollkommen überrumpelt. Er sah mich verwirrt an und fragte sich bestimmt, warum ich so schnell nachgab. Seine Augen suchten meine um irgendetwas zu finden, was ihm vielleicht nicht gefallen könnte. Doch als er merkte, dass ich es ehrlich meinte, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und seinen Augen erhellten sich wieder.

„Und was sollen wir tun?"Seine Stimme war sehr ruhig und leise.

Das was ich jetzt tat werde ich wahrscheinlich niemals wieder vergessen. Es war wahrscheinlich das bescheuertste, was ich je in meinem Alter getan hatte.

Enthusiastisch streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen und grinste dämlich.

„Hi! Ich bin Deliwiel. Und wer bist du?"

Legolas blinkte zweimal ungläubig und sah mich dann einfach nur verdutzt an.

‚Warum kannst du nicht einfach im Erdboden versinken? Das wäre viel besser findest du nicht?'

Ich stand noch immer blödgrinsend da und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Wenn er nicht bald irgendeine Reaktion zeigte, dann würde ich als Statue enden.

Und ich bekam meine Reaktion. Ehrlich gesagt, genau die, die ich erwartet hatte. Legolas Mundwinkel wurden immer breiter. Und bevor ich mich versah brach er in lautes und schallendes Gelächter aus. Er hielt seinen Bauch und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

"Also du bist unglaublich."

Ich ließ meine Hand sinken und lächelte amüsiert.

"Hehehe." Ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. Untypisch für mich.

Hatte ich jetzt gewonnen?

"Deliwiel!!!!!!!!!!" Ich erschrak ganz kurz und stöhnte dann laut auf. Die Stimme war mir sehr bekannt und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so nach mir schrie.

Die Stimmung war zerstört. Legolas hörte auf zu Lachen und schaute in die Richtung aus der die Rufe kamen. Und schon war ich wieder vergessen.

‚Toll. Elaviel du hast alles ruiniert.'

Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie zu mir her und war so dermaßen auf mich konzentriert, dass sie Legolas gar nicht bemerkte. Sie packte mich an den Schultern und schüttelte mich leicht.

„Sag mal wo warst du??? Deine Mutter kam fast um vor Sorge. Ich kam fast um vor Sorge. Was hast du bloß getrieben. Ich wollte dich heute morgen besuchen, doch deine Mutter sagte sie hatte dich nicht mehr gesehen seit gestern Abend. Ich glaube ich habe ganz Düsterwald nach dir abgesucht. Und nun finde ich dich hier???"

Ich riss mich von ihr los und schaute sie leicht genervt an. Dann sah ich zu Legolas, dessen Blick ausdruckslos geworden war. Ich seufzte.

„Elaviel. Darf ich vorstellen. Das ist Prinz Legolas."Ich stellte mich ein wenig zur Seite so, dass sie ihn endlich bemerken konnte. „Und Prinz Legolas. Darf ich dir vorstellen. Meine beste und nervigste Freundin, Elaviel."

Elaviel's Augen weiteten sich und ihre Mund öffnete sich ein wenig.

„Oh." Ich war froh, dass Elaviel's Enthusiasmus verschwunden war. Sie konnte soviel reden, dass ich manchmal einfach nur daneben stand, ohne auch nur einmal den Mund zu öffnen. Und das stundenlang.

„Mylady?" Legolas schritt an mir vorbei und nahm Elaviel's Hand in seine. Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss drauf und sah ihr dann verführerisch in die Augen.

Sie war noch immer ein wenig perplex, doch kam sie schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Mein Prinz?"Sie machte einen kurzen Knicks und sah ihn dann schüchtern an. Er grinste auf sie herunter.

Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Was tat er da??? Was sollte das? Hatte er heute früh nicht dieselbe Masche bei mir probiert?

„Elaviel ich glaube Ihr seid die schönste Elbin, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe."Er strich mit seinem Handrücken kurz über ihre zarte Wange.

Sie kicherte mädchenhaft. Für ihr Alter war es einfach nur lächerlich. Was tat er mit seinem unechtem Charme bloß den Frauen an?

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Er kannte sie doch überhaupt nicht!!! Er spielte nur mit ihr. Und was war mit mir?

Erst war ich nur genervt gewesen, jetzt war ich wütend, doch versuchte ich das so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.

Ich stellte mich neben Elaviel und hackte mich bei ihrem Arm ein.

„OK du hast mich nun gefunden und wir können endlich gehen."

Bloß schnell weg von hier, bevor er noch versuchte die Sache zu vertiefen und ich für immer Luft war.

Legolas' Blick schweifte endlich wieder zu mir. "Warum so eingeschnappt Deli." Er tat so unwissend und wusste wahrscheinlich genau, was mit mir los war.

"Etwa eifersüchtig?" Er grinste schelmisch.

"Pah. Das ich nicht lache. Das hättest du wohl gerne. Elaviel? Wir gehen. Legolas? Bis morgen."

Ich zog meine Freundin mit mir und versuchte Legolas amüsiertes Lachen zu ignorieren, dass mir noch lange im Gedächtnis blieb.

Der Tag war schon anstrengend genug gewesen und wenn dann noch Elaviel, meine Mutter und Delyn mich mit Fragen durchbohrten, war es kein Wunder, wenn meine Nerven total blank lagen.

Ich war wirklich schon erleichtert, als ich endlich in die Badewanne schlüpfen konnte und das warme Wasser meine Seele endlich etwas entspannen konnte.

Doch meine Gedanken waren unruhig.

Warum musste der Prinz so, so, so...ach oh man. Ich fand nicht einmal das richtige Wort. Erst einmal war er charmant, dann durfte ich die arrogante Seite kennen lernen. Später zeigte er seine teuflisch spielerische Seite und dann war er auf einmal freundlich und ganz normal.

Wir hätten uns fast geeinigt, doch meine beste Freundin hatte mir alles zu Nichte gemacht. Sie war soviel älter als ich. Besser gesagt um 56 Jahre älter als ich und praktisch eine Frau. Doch wenn es um Männer ging war ihr nicht zu helfen. Wenn ihr jemand schöne Komplimente machte, war sie in ihrem Zauber gefangen. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

Und warum musste der Prinz auch mit ihr flirten? Warum ausgerechnet dann? Und warum ausgerechnet mit ihr? Ich war doch auch...

Ich setzte mich erschrocken auf und schlug meine Augen vor mein Gesicht.

‚Deliwiel. Reis dich zusammen. Du bist nicht eifersüchtig.'

Ich war sicher nur beleidigt, dass er mich so schnell vergessen konnte, obwohl wir uns in dem kurzen Moment zuvor doch noch so gut verstanden hatten.

Nach meinem nicht so entspannenden Bad, trocknete ich mich noch schnell ab und zog mir mein Nachthemd über.

‚Du brauchst Schlaf Deliwiel.'

Meine braunen Haare, die heute schon zweimal nass geworden waren, flocht ich schnell zu einem Zopf und schlüpfte dann erleichtert ins Bett. Nach so einem Tag war das Bett einfach himmlisch.

Meine Augen waren sofort geschlossen und ich ging schnell ins Traumland über.....

Ich stand schon wieder bei demselben See. Doch es war diesmal Nacht und der Mond spiegelte sich im Wasser wieder. Wie im Trance entledigte ich mich meiner Kleidung und schritt in den See. Langsam erreichten meine Füße den Boden nicht mehr und ich fing an zu schwimmen.

In der Mitte angekommen blickte ich hinauf und schloss meine Augen. Meinen Kopf ließ ich nach hinten sinken und atmete tief ein. Mein ganzer Körper glitt auf dem Wasser.

‚Deli.'

Ich öffnete meine Augen und richtete mich auf. Ich drehte mich auf jede Seite. Doch ich vernahm nichts und niemanden. Im Wald war niemand. Am Ufer? Niemand. Und der See war nur von mir besetzt.

‚Deli.' Die Stimme war auf einmal hinter mir und ich wusste genau wer es war. Meine Augen weiteten sich. 'Oh Gott.'

Ich drehte mich gar nicht um und wollte losschwimmen, bloß weg von hier, doch die Person packte sanft meinen Arm und drehte mich zu ihr um.

‚Legolas..' Ich konnte kaum noch atmen. Was machte er hier?

Seine Augen glänzten mich glücklich an. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter als er sah, wie ich versuchte nicht seinen Oberkörper anzublicken. Gut, dass das Wasser den Rest bedeckte.

Moment.

Warum konnte er stehen und ich nicht?

Und schon als ich das Gedacht hatte, war ich schon auf der selben Höhe wie er. Erschrocken verschränkte ich meine Arme vor meinen Brüsten, die jetzt leicht zu sehen waren. Mein Gesicht wurde ziemlich rot und ich wagte nicht ihn anzusehen.

‚Deli. Bitte. Lauf nicht weg.' Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zu meinem Kinn und hob mein Gesicht an. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen. Er lächelte noch immer. Er sah so zufrieden aus.

‚Du bist so wunderschön.' flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich erschauderte. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und atmete tief durch.

Mein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Ich konnte nicht mehr kontrolliert atmen und starrte immer wieder flüchtig auf seinen gutgebauten Oberkörper.

„I-i-ich...ich geh jetzt.'

Doch ich bewegte mich nicht und er wusste es. Zufrieden lächelnd nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine Lippen kamen meinen immer näher.

„OH MEIN GOTT!!!"

Ich schreckte hoch und versuchte tief durch zuatmen.

Kurz darauf wurde schnell die Tür aufgerissen und Delyn stand mit einem Schwert bewaffnet in meinem Zimmer.

„Was? Was ist passiert?"Er sah sich verwirrt in meinem Zimmer um und dann auf mich herab.

„Na? Wohl einen aufregenden Traum gehabt?"Er grinste auf einmal. Konnte man etwa meine geröteten Wangen im Dunkeln sehen?

Ich blickte ihn kurz an und dann ins Leere. Vertieft in meine Gedanken.

"Wohl eher ein Alptraum."


	6. Erst der zweite Tag

Huuuuuuh. Und wieder ein Kapitel, dass mir etwas Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Na ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem ;-)Oh und verzeiht, wenn es ein klein wenig unübersichtlich ist. Ich versteh es auch nicht, aber er lässt nicht zu, dass ich mehrere Abstände mache oder Trennungen. Versteh ich nicht...pffsauerbin  
  
Luthien Lossehelin - Naja es war natürlich nur ein Traum. Kann ja nicht so schnell gehen;-) Und danke fürs Review  
  
blub - Danke für dein geniales Review g  
  
Andvagoriel - Ahahaha. Was nicht is kann noch werden? Natürlich...Mal sehnzwinker.  
  
strumpfhase - Hig. Natürlich kann man sich nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen sofort verändern...hehe. Deine Reviews sind immer sehr lehrreich und interessant. Dankeschön  
  
Diese Nacht schlief ich nicht mehr viel. Immer wieder kam mir der Traum in den Sinn und ließ sofort meine Wangen erröten. Warum musste das ausgerechnet mir passieren? Ich gab es ja zu. Ich war aufgeregt und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich hatte noch nie solche Gefühle gehabt. Und auch wenn es nur ein Traum war, ich konnte es noch immer spüren.  
  
'Ob Prinz Legolas auch in Wirklichkeit so einen tollen Körper ha...'  
  
Schon wieder schlug ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht. Diese Gedanken ließen mich nicht mehr los, seit ich aufgewacht war. Egal wie sehr ich auch versuchte sie zu verdrängen, sie holten mich immer wieder ein. Das ging schon die ganze Nacht so. Ich war jetzt schon so frustriert, dass ich es endgültig aufgegeben hatte noch ein wenig schlafen zu können.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer streckte ich mich noch einmal und stieg aus meinem Bett. Das Fenster öffnete ich mit einem Ruck und musste feststellen, dass es noch nicht einmal hell war. Deswegen zündete ich zwei kleine Kerzen an meinem Tisch an, damit ich mich besser orientieren konnte.  
  
Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und nahm ein hellblaues Kleid heraus, welches einen V-Ausschnitt besaß. Das Kleid war aus Seide und ziemlich bequem.  
  
'Ob es Leg...'  
  
Nein! Aufhören. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Langsam verzweifelte ich wirklich, wenn diese Gedanken kein Ende mehr nehmen wollten.  
  
Ich zog das Kleid übern Kopf und schnürrte es noch zu. Nachher ging ich zum Spiegel und betrachtete mein Bild. Ich nahm die Bürste und bürstete mein langes braunes Haar.  
  
'Ja. So kannst du aus dem Haus.'

Den Palast betrat ich schon ziemlich früh. Die Sonne war erst aufgegangen. Ich langweilte mich zu Hause unendlich und verlor bald meine Geduld. Aber wer würde es mir übel nehmen? Ich saß 2 Stunden alleine in unserer kleinen Küche und versuchte nicht über den heutigen Tag nachzudenken.  
  
Ich gab meiner Mutter noch Bescheid, dass ich wahrscheinlich erst Nachmittag heim kommen würde. Und das wahrscheinlich jeden Tag. Sie sollte sich nicht schon wieder unnötig Sorgen machen und meine beste Freundin nach mir Suchen lassen. Sie lenkte Legolas nur ab und ließ mich dann wie Luft erscheinen.  
  
"Lady Deliwiel?"  
  
Ich befand mich in der Bibliothek des Palastes, saß bei einem der vielen schönverzierten Tische, nachdem ich mir alle Bücher angeschaut hatte. So wollte ich die restliche Zeit todschlagen. Ich blickte auf und sah den König höchstpersönlich, mit einem warmen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, auf mich herabblickend.  
  
Schnell stand ich auf und verbeugte mich.  
  
"Eure Hoheit, verzeiht, dass ich schon hier bin, aber..."  
  
Ich klappte den Mund wieder zu. Aber was? Was für eine Erklärung sollte ich ihm liefern, die nicht ganz so lächerlich klang, wie sie erschien.  
  
Doch König Thranduil schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ihr könnt kommen und gehen wann ihr wollt."  
  
Ich blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an. Wie? Er fing meinen Blick sofort auf und grinste.  
  
"Eure Hoheit. Wie meint Ihr: Kommen und gehen wann ich will?"  
  
Jetzt fing er ein wenig an zu Lachen. Ich sah zu Boden. Verlegen.  
  
"Lady Deliwiel, Ihr macht euch zu viele Gedanken, hab ich das Gefühl. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass Ihr jeden Tag auf meinen Sohn Acht geben sollt. Verbringt einfach Zeit mit ihm. Ihr könnt nach Lust und Bedarf wieder gehen, wenn Ihr wollt."  
  
Ich sah ihn schon wieder perplex an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"A-aber, hattet ihr nicht gesagt ich wurde Tag für Tag eingestellt um, um..euren Sohn Benehmen beizubringen?"  
  
"Tag für Tag? Nein. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern so etwas gesagt zu haben. Ich wünsche mir nur von Euch, dass ihr meinen Sohn ändert, aber natürlich nur zum Gutem."  
  
Er lächelte, wegen meinem fragenden Augen, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Aha. Äh. Ja ok."  
  
Er nickte mir zu und ging zur Tür. Doch bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch zu mir um.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass Ihr hier seid, Lady Deliwiel. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr getan habt, nachdem es ja nur ein Tag war, aber es hat ihm deutlich gut getan."  
  
Mit dem Satz ging er aus der Tür und ließ mich hier überrascht zurück.  
  
Ich blieb noch eine Stunde in der Bibliothek. Ferith fand mich später und teilte mir vom König mit, dass der Prinz gefrühstückt hatte und ich jetzt ruhig zu ihm gehen konnte. Ich nickte einfach und ging aus dem Raum, immer noch darüber nachdenkend, über das, was König Thranduil zu mir gesagt hatte.  
  
Ein wenig später befand ich mich vor seiner Tür.  
  
Ich atmete nocheinmal tief durch, wie auch gestern und klopfte.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Ich klopfte nocheinmal, doch keine Stimme drang aus dem Raum hervor. Wo war er?  
  
Ich trat ein und blickte mich um. Hatte er sich vielleicht schlafen gelegt? Ich blickte sofort zum Bett. Ach Blödsinn. Es war leer und Elben schlafen um diese Zeit nicht mehr.  
  
"Prinz Legolas?"  
  
Vielleicht war er ja im Bad?  
  
'Sei nicht dumm. Wozu sollte er jetzt noch im Bad sein?'  
  
Aber meine Neugier war viel zu groß. Wie sah eigentlich ein Badezimmer eines Prinzen aus?  
  
Ich wollte mir einreden, dass ich mich nur vergewissern wollte, dass er nicht da war und dann auch sofort das Zimmer verlassen würde.  
  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich die Badezimmertür und meine Augen weiteten im nächsten Augenblick..  
  
'Oh mein Gott.'  
  
Er war da. Und er hatte gerade ein Bad genommen!  
  
Legolas trug nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte. Seine nassen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und er sah mich verdutzt und auch überrascht an.  
  
Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich sofort wieder. Er lächelte.  
  
"Aber, aber. Was suchst du hier? Willst du mich auch noch beim Baden beglücken?" Seine Augen strahlten amüsiert auf mich herab.  
  
Und ich? Ich stand nur stocksteif da und wollte nichts anderes als die Flucht ergreifen. Aber ich war wie festgefroren.  
  
'Er hatte genau so einen guten Körperbau wie in meinem Traum.'  
  
Nein! Bitte nicht jetzt. Das hier war mir schon peinlich genug und dann auch noch das.  
  
"Verzeih. I-i-ich..."  
  
Er trat näher an mich heran. Bitte nicht!  
  
"Du?" Seine Stimme klang sanft, aber aufziehend.  
  
Ich versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.  
  
Er stand jetzt ganz nah bei mir und ich konnte sein Atmen spüren. Ich schloss die Augen. Warum machte er das?  
  
'Bitte spiel nicht mit mir,' war der einzige Gedanke denn ich jetzt hatte.  
  
Er näherte sich meinem Gesicht und mein Herz setzte aus. Ich dachte schon ernsthaft er wollte mich küssen, doch zu meiner Enttäuschung strich er nur sanft eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht und legte sie hinter mein Ohr. Dabei streifte er kurz über die Spitze und ich sog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
"Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fallen muss, jetzt das Bad zu verlassen, aber könntest du bitte draußen warten, bis ich fertig angezogen bin?" Seine Augen strahlten vor Belustigung, aber auch vor Freude.  
  
Freude?  
  
Bei diesem Blick fing es heftig an in meinem Bauch zu kribbeln.  
  
Ich konnte nur stumm Nicken und fand endlich den Mut meine Beine in Bewegung zu setzen.  
  
Als ich raus aus dem Bad war, ließ ich mich auf sein Sofa fallen. Ich fasste mir an die Brust und konnte spüren wie heftig mein Herz schlug.  
  
'Du musst dich beruhigen. Er ist nur ein eingebildeter, arroganter und dämlicher Prinz.'  
  
Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Nach so einem Traum, war das hier zu viel für meine Nerven.  
  
Aber was sollte ich sagen? Wow.  
  
Doch furchtbar peinlich war es mir trotzdem. Und das konnte nicht einmal dieses kribbelige Gefühl in meinem Magen nehmen.  
  
Seine Berührung an meinem Ohr hatte mich total aus dem Konzept gebracht. Wenn er damit bewirken wollte, dass ich einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen sollte, war ihm das wirklich gelungen.  
  
Und diese Augen. Sie strahlten förmlich auf mich herab. So lieb hatte er mich noch nie angeschaut.  
  
Und ich war ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich dachte tatsächlich er wollte mich küssen. Und ich hätte mich nicht einmal dagegen gewährt. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?  
  
Oh bei Valar!  
  
Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob ich tatsächlich anfing, für den Prinzen etwas zu empfinden.  
  
'Mein Gott, Deliwiel. Es ist erst der zweite Tag!!!' 


	7. Ausbruch

Hier das nächste Kapitel  
  
Einen herzlichen dank noch an Luthien Lossehelin, blub und strumpfhase. Schade, dass es nicht mehr sind heul. Aber ich freu mich über jedes einzelne lasstkopfnichthängen  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
  
"Also, so wird das nichts."  
  
"Natürlich wird das was, aber wenn mir jemand die ganze Zeit dazwischen redet, kann ich mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren," kam es schnippisch von mir zu zurück.  
  
"Ah! Deswegen gingen auch die zwei letzten Schüsse daneben. Natürlich. Und ein Elb lässt sich außerdem von nichts ablenken. Eine bessere Ausrede musst du dir schon einfallen lassen."  
  
Frustriert ließ ich den Bogen sinken und drehte mich zu ihm um. Legolas, dagegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern und konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich mich so anstellte. Das war aber natürlich klar.  
  
Ich verstand ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Seit wir den Palast verlassen hatten, da er wieder die grandiose Idee gehabt hatte, Bogenschießen zu gehen, war er wieder zu diesem arroganten Elben geworden, der glaubte alles besser zu wissen. Immer wenn ich mich zu ihm umdrehte lag ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich glaubte, dass es etwas mit vorhin zu tun hatte. Meine roten Wangen konnte man ja aber auch garnicht übersehen und als ich beim hinausgehen fast gegen die Tür geknallt war, hatte er es bestimmt als Nervosität und Verwirrtheit wahrgenommen.  
  
Legolas verspürte vielleicht so etwas wie Triumph. Vielleicht dachte er, er hätte mich mit seinem Charme und seinem Aussehen unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. Er hatte mich ja auch völlig verwirrt mit seinen Berührungen und Blicken, aber ich versuchte meine Gefühle so gut zu verdrängen, wie ich nur konnte. Er wird auf keinen Fall über mich siegen. Auf keinen Falll sollte er glauben, dass ich ihm jetzt zu Füßen liegen würde.  
  
"Das ist überhaupt keine Ausrede. Ich schieße nicht das erste Mal mit dem Bogen. Du lenkst mich ab. Sei einfach Still." Ich war mehr als gereizt über die ganze Situation hier.  
  
"Du bist unhöflich." Er klang leicht beleidigt. Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Bitte."  
  
Bei meiner Meldung verdrehte er jetzt genervt die Augen. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint, aber egal. Mach nur. Ich bin still." Er ging zwei Schritte zurück um mir mehr Freiraum zu geben.  
  
"Vielleicht auch noch mehr Platz für die Lady?"  
  
Ich lächelte boshaft. Im Inneren atmete ich erleichtert auf.  
  
'Gut. Abstand ist immer gut!'  
  
Ich hob Pfeil und Bogen wieder an und konzentrierte mich auf die markierte Stelle am Baum. Der Punkt war groß genug und ich hatte ihn tatsächlich zweimal verfehlt. Nur noch 4 cm mehr und es wäre in der Mitte gewesen. Aber das lag ja nicht an mir! Wenn Legolas so unglaublich nah bei mir stehen musste. Das machte er mit voller Absicht um mich zu verwirren. Warum ließ ich ihm auch so deutlich meine Unsicherheit zeigen? Ich versuchte es ja zu verstecken.  
  
Und so in Gedanken versunken schoss ich ohne nachzudenken.  
  
Meine Kinnlade klappte hinunter.  
  
Der Pfeil war weit davon entfernt sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er landete genau vor dem Baum.  
  
'Das gibt es doch nicht!'  
  
Ich war immer gut im Bogenschießen. Mein Vater hatte es mir beigebracht, bevor er...na egal. Und bei ihm traf ich jedes Mal!  
  
'Du warst unkonzentriert.'  
  
Oh. Welch eine Erkenntnis.  
  
Ich hörte schallendes Gelächter hinter mir. Natürlich.  
  
Sauer und beleidigt drehte ich mich um, ließ den Bogen unsanft fallen und verschrenkte die Arme vor meiner Brust. Legolas hielt krampfhaft seinen Bauch vor lauter Lachen.  
  
Und ich? Ich versuchte nur genervt, frustriert und wütend zu gleich drein zu schauen. Er sollte erkennen, dass ich es garnicht lustig fand und total ernst war. Aber als er in mein Gesicht blickte, fing er nur noch mehr an zu lachen.  
  
Das machte mich nur noch wütender und aggressiver. Elben waren ja eigentlich nie wirklich aggressiv, aber dieser Charakterzug zeigte sich öfters bei mir. Besonders an Delyn. Er erkannte leider nie, wenn er mich beim Ärgern an meine Grenzen stieß und ich dann meistens so wütend wurde, dass ich irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tat.  
  
Und jetzt war ich wieder nahe dran etwas zu tun, was ich sicher wieder sofort bereuen würde. Ich war wütend mit mir selbst, dass ich nicht mal meine Gedanken und Gefühle kontrollieren konnte wegen ihm und wütend auf ihn, da er, wie es aussah, sich nur über mich lustig machte und wahrscheinlich nur mit mir spielte. Mit meine Gefühlen.  
  
"Schon wieder beruhigt?" Meine Stimme war gereizt und unheimlich still.  
  
Legolas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er versuchte mit seiner Hand zum Baum zu zeigen und fing, wenn es noch möglich war, noch härter an zu lachen.  
  
"Du-ein Elb?-Verfehlst-."  
  
"Na und?Es reicht schon wieder! Ok?"  
  
Er lachte noch immer.  
  
"Sei endlich still. Du bist kindisch!" Dabei wurde ich wieder laut.  
  
Er hörte noch immer nicht auf.  
  
Das reicht. Irgendetwas machte bei mir 'Klick'.  
  
'Ihm wird das Lachen noch vergehen."  
  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich tat. Ich handelte einfach.  
  
Ich nahm seinen Bogen, den er mir nur zum Bogenschießen geliehen hatte, ging zum nächsten Baum und schlug ihn heftig dagegen. Nach dem 4ten Versuch brach er in zwei und ich ließ den zerschlagenen Teil in meiner Hand erleichtert fallen.  
  
Jetzt hatte ich mich abreagiert. Jetzt ging es mir besser. Ha!  
  
"Bist du noch bei Sinnen?" Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich sein hysterisches Geschreie gehört hatte.  
  
'Oh oh.'  
  
Legolas war es, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, garnicht mehr zum Lachen zumute. Sein Augen waren vor Schock geweitet und seine Kinnlade hing weit herunter. Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck ging es mir sofort wieder richtig gut. Das hatte er verdient.  
  
Doch mein hinterhältiger und zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck verschwand sofort wieder, als er aufeinmal wütend auf mich zustolzierte und sich vor mich aufbaute. Er packte mich an den Schultern und schüttelte mich heftig.  
  
"Du hast meinen besten Bogen zerstört. Wie konntest du nur? Den hatte ich von meinem Vater bekommen zu meinen 500sten Geburtstag. Und sie ihn dir jetzt an!"  
  
Er hörte auf mich zu schütteln, aber seine Finger bohrten sich zornig in meine Schultern. Ich zuckte zusammen. Es tat langsam weh.  
  
"Und? Du kannst jederzeit einen Neuen machen, du aufgeblassener Elb. Warum machst du dich auch so über mich lustig und lachst mich aus. Glaubst du das ist elbenhaft? Autsch! Du tust mir weh!"  
  
Natürlich hatte ich ein wenig Angst vor ihm bekommen. Ich hatte noch nie einen Elben erlebt, der zu einem anderen Elben handgreiflich wurde.  
  
Es war ihm egal. Er hörte überhaupt nicht hin.  
  
"Aufgeblassener Elb? Achja richtig. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir für mein nicht-elbenhaftes Benehmen. Du hast mir ja gerade gezeigt wie man sich als Elb benimmt."  
  
Ich versuchte mich seinem Griff zu entreißen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Verdammt, das tat weh.  
  
"Lass mich los," schrie ich langsam verzweifelt. Er tat es nicht. Ich musste etwas sagen.  
  
"Wenn du nicht so mit meinen Gefühlen spielen würdest, dann würde ich mich auch anders verhalten!"  
  
'Oh nein. Nicht das!'  
  
Es wurde still um uns herum.  
  
Legolas sah mir ungläubig und sprachlos in die Augen und versuchte zu realisieren was ich da gereade gesagt hatte.  
  
Aber nicht nur er.  
  
Wunderbar. Wieso hatte ich das jetzt schon wieder von mir gegeben? Warum denke ich nie nach?  
  
Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff von meinen Schultern und entfernte seine Hände. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und rieb an beiden Stellen. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr ansehen. Mir war zum Heulen zumute.

Gut. Es war meine Schuld, dass er so ausrastete, aber er hatte mich verletzt. Und nicht nur körperlich.

"Deli, ich...es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht grob werden." Ich blickte noch immer nicht auf, biss mir auf die Unterlippe, da sie begann zu zittern und umarmte mich selber.  
  
Ich konnte nur Nicken und er nur Seufzen.  
  
Mit seinen Fingern hob er mein Kinn an und so war ich gezwungen ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Seine Finger wanderten sanft zu meiner Wange weiter. Er schüttelte den Kopf, enttäuscht über sich selbst.  
  
"Wenn es so aussah als würde ich mit deinen Gefühlen spielen wollen...das war nicht meine Absicht. Du hast mich zum ersten Mal so richtig zum Lachen gebracht. Das hat noch niemand vor dir geschafft und du schaffst es mehrmals in zwei Tagen. Ist das nicht gut?"  
  
Er sah hoffnungsvoll in meine Augen. Ich lachte kurz auf und die erste Träne kullterte mein Gesicht herunter. Ich nickte schon wieder.  
  
"Bitte. Nicht weinen. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Er sah mich entschuldigend an und breitete aufeinmal seine Arme aus. Ich wollte schon weg von ihm, erschrocken, dass er schon wieder etwas tun würde, aber er hatte seine Arme schon um mich geschlungen und hielt mich fest.  
  
Mehr Tränen kamen. Es war nicht seine Absicht mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen, aber er tat es, ohne es zu wissen.  
  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, gab es auf, mich von ihm loszureißen und er streichelte mir sanft über den Rücken.  
  
Hier fühlte ich mich wohl. Hier fühlte ich mich geborgen. Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so. Aber ich genoss es.  
  
"Verzeih mir," flüsterte er nocheinmal.  
  
Wie schnell er doch seinen Bogen vergessen hatte.


	8. Unerwartet

Hm. Ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich sagen soll. Hehe. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel ;-)  
  
Und danke an alle Reviewer. Ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut. Lasst es nur so weiterkommen!  
  
Luthien Lossehelin - Ich find es so super, dass du immer die erste bist, die mir reviewt! Hehe. Und danke für den Tipp im Net ;-) Das mit dem updaten...Naja ich hab halt nicht viel zum tun lol. Hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir!  
  
Michiru-chan1 - Danke für dein Review! Ja sie scheint im tatsächlich gut zu tun;-). Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass sie die erste ist, die ihm mal die Meinung sagt.  
  
Laneith - Danke für dein Kompliment rotwerd, aber es gibt Leute die schreiben tausendmal besser als ich ;-). Trotzdem. Danke danke und ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel.  
  
strumpfhase - heul Dein Review hat mich fast zum heulen gebracht. Ur lieb. Danke. Und ich update halt schnell, weil ich wahrscheinlich nichts besseres zu tun hab;-) Danke nochmals.  
  
Julez - Danke fürs Reviewing  
  
Narwain - Schön, dass es dir gefällt;-) Und danke fürs Review  
  
Oh und achja! Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fehler entdeckt sagt es mir bitte! Ich übersehe immer etwas :-( So aber nun zur Geschichte!  
  
"Hm....Du lässt dich erst von ihm umarmen und dann läufst du weg?" Mein Bruder zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
Ich blickte beschämt zu Boden. Ja das hatte ich wirklich getan. Was würde er jetzt wohl von mir denken?  
  
Legolas hatte mich in seinen Armen gehalten und ich wollte nie wieder weg von hier. Aber plötzlich wurde es mir unangenehm und ich riss mich von ihm los. Legolas sah mich, bei meiner plötzlichen Reaktion, etwas enttäuscht, aber auch traurig an. Ich war ja selbst von mir überrascht, dass ich so schnell handeln konnte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, ich hätte Angst vor ihm. Das stimmte natürlich nicht, doch das konnte er ja nicht wissen. Nicht bei diesem Verhalten, dass ich ihm gerade zeigte.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt gehn. Vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen." Ich sah ihm nicht einmal in die Augen, als ich Richtung Heimweg lief.  
  
Delyn saß vor unserer Haustür und sah gelangweilt aus. Als er mich sah merkte er natürlich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das konnte man an meinem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck auch deutlich erkennen.  
  
"Deli. Was hat er angestellt, dass er dich zum weinen gebracht hatte?" Woher er das bloß so schnell erfassen konnte? Ich seufzte und erzählte ihm alles. Naja. Fast alles. Ich werde mich sicher nicht vor meinem Bruder blamieren und ihm erzählen, dass ich heute morgen in das Bad des Prinzen gestürmt war und ihm nur mit Handtuch erwischt hatte.  
  
Klar. Ich konnte Delyn zwar alles erzählen, aber ich ließ es zur Sicherheit aus. Stattdessen erzählte ich ihm, dass ich beim Bogenschießen kläglich versagt hatte. Delyn musste darauf grinsen, aber sagte nichts. Naja und dann hatte ich ihm erzählt, dass mich Legolas so wütend gemacht hatte, dass ich seinen Bogen in zwei geteilt hatte.  
  
"Du hast was?" Er stand entsetzt auf und blickte auf mich überrascht herab. Dann fing er an zu lachen.  
  
"Also ich hoffe, das war nicht mein Einfluss, der dich dazu getrieben hatte. Wie hatte er darauf reagiert?" Ich blickte ihn mürrisch an und er setzte sich wieder. Sein Lachen verging schnell, da er mir aufmerksam zuhören wollte.  
  
Ich sagte ihm, dass er mich entsetzt angeschrien und etwas fest an den Schultern gepackt hatte. Das war ja noch nicht so schlimm. Ich hatte es ja verdient.  
  
"Aber als er mich dann nicht mehr loslassen wollte, bekam ich schon ein wenig Angst. Ich hatte darauf zu ihm etwas gesagt, dass ich einfach nicht hätte sagen sollen. Ich hatte mal wieder nicht nachgedacht, aber er sollte mich ja gehen lassen. Als er mich dann losließ, erkannte er seinen Fehler und sah mich weinen."  
  
Delyn's Blick verfinsterte sich. Ich legte meine Arme beschützend um meinem Körper und sah auf den Boden.  
  
"Er hatte dich also grob angefasst." Seine Stimme war sauer und laut. Ich zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Es war nicht so dramatisch, wie es jetzt erscheinen mag."  
  
"Und was hast du ihm gesagt, dass er dich aufeinmal losgelassen hat?"  
  
Langsam wurde es unangenehm hier. Ich wollte meinem Bruder nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Ich war mir ja selbst nicht sicher, was die Wahrheit war.  
  
"Nun ja. Ähm. Ich hatte ihm irgendetwas gesagt. Über meine Gefühle zu ihm....Oder so."  
  
Seufzend vergrub ich kurz mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, bevor ich meinen Bruder anblickte. Delyn sagte nichts. Vielleicht wartete er darauf, dass ich fortfahren würde.  
  
"Naja und darauf war er irgendwie verwirrt. Dann tat es ihm aufeinmal leid und er nahm mich in seine Arme, wo ich mich dann wie ein Kleinkind bei ihm ausgeheult hatte."  
  
Ich schloss die Augen frustriert. Ja. Ein Kleinkind war ich in der Tat. Ich spürte wie Delyn meine Hände von meinem Kopf wegnahm und sie dann in seine legte. Er drückte sie aufmunternd.  
  
"Also du empfindest was für ihn."  
  
"Nein! Ich mein. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin verwirrt."  
  
Er nickte verständnisvoll und lächelte ein wenig.  
  
Ich erzählte ihm dann, dass ich ihn dann einfach dort stehen gelassen hatte, da ich nicht wollte, dass er mich so sah. Und ich wollte besonders nicht, dass er merkte, dass ich mich in seinen Armen wohlgefühlt hatte.  
  
Meine Mutter fragte mich erst garnicht, warum ich so früh wieder zu Hause war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Gespräch von draußen mitgehört. Nicht, dass ich froh darüber war, aber wenigstens durchlöcherte sie mich nicht mit Fragen und ließ mich alleine, wann immer sie dachte, dass ich es nötig hätte.  
  
Delyn hatte mit uns zu Mittag gegessen und ging dann in den Palast zurück. Zum Schluss hatte er mich sogar noch aufmunternd umarmt, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war konzentriert und ernst.  
  
Mein Bruder war von dem Prinzen überhaupt nicht mehr angetan. Er war zwar froh, dass er sich wenigstens bei mir entschuldigt hatte, aber so etwas machte ein Elb mit einem anderen Elben nicht. Das machte Delyn ziemlich wütend.  
  
'Na hoffentlich bringt er Legolas nicht um.'  
  
Und bei mir? Bei mir war er einfach nur etwas amüsiert.  
  
"Meine kleine Schwester verliebt sich in einen Jüngeren. Und dann lässt sie ihn auch noch stehen. Gut gemacht."  
  
"Halt den Mund und geh. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe."  
  
Für Liebe war es für mich doch noch zu früh oder? Und wenn nicht für mich, bei ihm käme das glaube ich, sowieso noch nicht in Frage. Er war jetzt in der Phase, wo er alle Elbinnen um den Finger wickeln wollte. Nein. Er hatte noch Zeit. Und ich eigentlich auch. Aber ich kann ja auch nicht steuern, das was in mir gerade vorging. Wenn ich darüber nachdachte, passten wir sogar ziemlich gut zusammen. Er war genauso stur und streitsüchtig wie ich es immer war.  
  
'Na was für eine Ironie.'  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich im Wald. Alleine. Elaviel brauchte ich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht als Gesellschaft. Sie würde mich nur mit Fragen durchbohren und mit ihrer nervigen Art würde sie mich bestimmt schnell zur Weißglut bringen. Es war besser wenn ich ein wenig alleine sein konnte.  
  
Es waren nicht einmal 5 Minuten vergangen, da hörte ich irgendwoher Geräusche. Aufjedenfall war dort Wasser. Meine Ohren täuschten mich nie.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später sah ich schon den See vor mir. Und wer schwam dort mitten drin herum? Prinz Legolas.  
  
'Warum war das so klar?' dachte ich ironisch.  
  
Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und ich wollte schon kehrt machen. Ich brauchte doch Abstand von ihm. Ich will nicht, dass er mich jetzt konfronierte, warum ich vorher weggelaufen war.  
  
Aber da fiel mir aufeinmal etwas auf. Das war genau derselbe See, indem er mich reingeschubst hatte! Mein Mund war weit offen und ich vergaß sofort, warum ich ihn eigentlich meiden wollte.  
  
Ich stemmte wütend die Hände in meine Hüften und wartete, dass er mich endlich bemerken würde.  
  
Und das tat er auch. Etwas überrascht blickte er mich an und schwam dann unsicher Richtung Ufer.  
  
"Ich könnte dich umbringen."  
  
Er hielt inne und zeigte mit fragenden Augen auf sich selbst.  
  
"Ja genau du, oder siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden, du du..."  
  
Er schwam zum Ufer und kam langsam aus dem Wasser. Die Tatsache, dass er nur seine Leggins anhatte, versuchte ich sichtlich zu verdrängen und konzentrierte mich nur auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Was? Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder getan?" Seine Stimme war sichtlich verwirrt. Er hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung.  
  
"Siehst du diesen See hier? Ich weiß zwar nicht wie ich hierher gekommen bin, aber es hatte zu Fuß nur 5 Minuten gedauert um hierher zu finden und mit einem Pferd brauchten wir über eine Stunde!"  
  
"Oh." Er fühlte sich ertappt und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf.  
  
"Schon komisch nicht wahr? Du hast mich reingelegt!" schrie ich.  
  
Warum ich so sauer war? Ich hatte mich umsonst so beeilt ihm hinterher zu jagen. Wahrscheinlich ist er die ganze Zeit im Kreis geritten und ich Idiot hatte es nicht gemerkt. Umsonst hatte ich mich aufgeregt und umsonst hatte ich jetzt kleine Kratzer am Arm und Wange.  
  
"Deli. Ich wollte dich gestern loswerden. Aber als du dich dann nach meinem 'Unfall' um mich gekümmert hattest, obwohl du den besten Grund gehabt hättest, mich dort liegen zu lassen, tat es mir wirklich schon Leid. Doch ich musste dann, denselben Pfad zurücknehmen! Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass du schon wieder auf mich sauer sein würdest und mich vielleicht dann vom Pferd herunterstoßen würdest. Deswegen sagte ich nichts." Er grinste ein wenig.  
  
Ich nickte verständnisvoll, aber war trotzdem sauer. "Ja das hätte ich tun sollen, wäre es mir aufgefallen, glaub mir, " gab ich schnippisch zurück.  
  
Er seufzte frustrierend und sah mich an. Er wussten icht wirklich was er tun sollte, aber er kam dann auf mich zu. Bevor ich zurücktreten konnte, nahm er meine Hände in seine und hauchte einen zarten Kuss drauf.  
  
'Nein nicht das!'  
  
"Es tut mir leid ok?" In seinen Augen konnte ich sehen, dass er sich nicht nur für das hier entschuldigen wollte, sondern auch wegen vorher. Schon wieder.  
  
Er irritierte mich immer mehr. Ich musste hart schlucken. Warum musste er mich immer so nervös machen? War ich nicht eine Sekunde vorher wütend auf ihn?  
  
Mir war schon wieder bewusst wo ich mich überhaupt befand. An einem See mit dem Prinzen, der gerade kein Shirt trug, schon wieder, und meine Hände zärtlich massierte. Ich kam meinem Traum wohl immer näher.  
  
'Reis dich zusammen!'  
  
Mein Herz fing wieder an heftiger zu klopfen, aber ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und mich nicht von ihm hinreisen zu lassen.  
  
'War es jetzt dafür nicht schon zu spät?'  
  
Ich versuchte es anders.  
  
"Sag mal. Warum entschuldigst du dich aufeinmal bei mir? Gestern hättest du dich nicht einmal nach mir umgedreht und mich gegrüßt."  
  
Er sah mich leicht lächelnd an und zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Vielleicht nennt man so etwas Schuldgefühle?"  
  
Ich versuchte zurück zu lächeln."Der Prinz lernt schnell."  
  
Er nickte leicht amüsiert, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde aufeinmal wieder ernst. Na toll. Warum geht das bei ihm so schnell?  
  
"Warum bist du vor mir vorher weggelaufen? Hast du Angst vor mir?"  
  
Er klang etwas gekränkt und traurig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Prinzen einmal traurig machen könnte. Aber ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass er sich bei mir auch nur einmal entschuldigen würde.  
  
Ich sah beschämt zu Boden. "Wie kommst du den auf sowas."  
  
Er entließ einer meine Hände und hob mein Kinn an, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Ich musste schon wieder hart schlucken.  
  
"Ich sehe es sogar jetzt. Du willst weg von mir. Ich spüre wie deine Hände zittern und ich fühle wie du dich von mir entfernen willst."  
  
Wenn er wüsste.  
  
"Das ist nicht deswegen, weil ich Angst vor dir habe...," setzte ich schnell an.  
  
Mein Mund schloss sich wieder. Na und was sollte ich ihm jetzt sagen? Und warum Legolas schon wieder anfing zu lächeln, konnte ich nicht verstehen. Oh nein! Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er mich durchschaut hatte. Oder? Aber in seinem Gesichtsausdruck sah ich meine Antwort.  
  
Legolas kam meinem Ohr gefährlich nahe und ich schloss gequält die Augen.  
  
"Ich wusste garnicht, dass ich so etwas bei dir auslösen kann, Deliwiel." Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber es klang herausfordernd und verführerisch.  
  
Ein Schauer lief meinem Rücken hinunter. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.  
  
"Sie mich an." Ich öffnete die Augen sofort und sah, dass er nur noch Millimeter von mir entfernt war. Wenn mein Herz vorher wild geklopft hatte, war das bestimmt leicht untertrieben. Jetzt hämmerte es so heftig gegen meine Brust, dass es gleich rausspringen würde.  
  
Seine Hände wanderten hinauf. Die eine blieb bei meiner Schulter hängen und die andere streichelte sanft meine Wange.  
  
"Bitte." Ich klang irgendwie gequält und konnte überhaupt nicht fassen, was er da tat. War es zu schön um wahr zu sein? Oder war es wieder eines seiner Spielchen?  
  
Ich konnte sehen, dass er zufrieden war mit meinem Bild.  
  
Er kam mir immer näher. Seine Lippen waren fast auf meinen. Ich schloss die Augen. Jetzt passierte es doch...  
  
"Prinz Legolas!"  
  
Ich schreckte so heftig hoch, dass ich mir meinen Kopf an seinem stieß.  
  
"Oh Mist," sagten wir beide gleichzeitig und hielten uns den Kopf. Man. Das konnte wehtun.  
  
'Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt...'  
  
"Prinz Legolas!" Er seufzte enttäuscht auf, blickte mich nocheinmal an und sah dann den Elben an, der wie aus dem Nichts vor uns erschienen war. Warum hatte ich ihn nicht kommen hören?  
  
'Dumme Frage. Du warst andersweitig beschäftigt.'  
  
"Euer Vater will euch sprechen, mein Prinz." Legolas rieb sich noch immer am Kopf und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.  
  
"Was gibt es denn?" Er klang genervt.  
  
Ich versuchte garnicht zu zuhören. Ich war wie benebelt. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen. Ich war wie versteinert. Ich war sauer. Und dann war ich verwirrt. Und dann...uff. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken. Immer wenn er mir zu nahe kam oder mich berührte, dann setzte mein Verstand aus. Der Schock war viel zu groß, als mich jemand dann so plötzlich aus meinem 'Trance' befreit hatte.  
  
"Ok ich werde gleich da sein." Der Elb nickte und verschwand.  
  
Ich rieb noch immer an der brennenden Stelle meines Kopfes und sah dem Botschafter hinterher.  
  
Ich atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus und konnte mich dann so weit beruhigen, dass mir sogar die Unfreundlichkeit in Legolas' Stimme aufgefallen war.  
  
"Du hast schon wieder nicht 'Danke' gesagt." Egal in welcher Situation ich mich wohl befand, solche Kommentare konnten nicht hinter meinem Mund bleiben.  
  
Legolas wurde noch genervter. Jetzt war er wohl wieder der alte. Die Stimmung von vorhin war nun endgültig zerstört. Sollte ich darüber froh sein? Oder eher enttäuscht?  
  
"Verzeiht, eure Hoheit." Sein Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.  
  
"Bei Valar. Es ist ja nur ein nettes Dankeschön. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?"  
  
Er wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, aber ich hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
"Ok, ok. Bitte. Kein Streit. Ich bin schon still."  
  
Er nickte, aber verdrehte die Augen dabei. Legolas ging an mir vorbei und nahm seine Sachen. Er zog sich sein Hemd über und band seine nassen Haare zu einem Zopf. Er seufzte noch einmal.  
  
"Mein Vater will mit mir reden. Ich geh jetzt. Mach's gut."  
  
Er war schon fast in den Wäldern verschwunden und ich schaute ihm sauer hinterher. Er hatte mich nicht einmal angeschaut.  
  
Aber er drehte sich aufeinmal doch noch um und zögerte. Ich sah ihm fragend an und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er kam zurück und direkt auf mich zu. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Durch seine schnellen Schritten wurde ich wieder eingeschüchtert.  
  
"Tut mir Leid." Er nahm schnell mein Gesicht in seine Hände und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf meine Lippen. Damit drehte er sich um und ließ mich hier überrascht alleine stehen.  
  
Meine Finger wanderten zu meinen Lippen. Der Kuss war zwar nur ganz kurz und flüchtig, aber er hatte seinen Effekt bei mir erzielt.  
  
Seufzend ließ ich mich auf dem Boden sinken.  
  
"Arg! So ein.." 


	9. Vergessenheit und Abschied

Disclaimer: Nicht gehört mir, außer meine eigenen mickrigen erfunden Charakteren wie Deliwiel, Delyn, Elaviel, Ferith, Elondel u.v.m. ;-)

Und natürlich beantworte ich auch meine tollen und lieben Reviewshappybin

Luthien Lossehelin – Hm...du könntest sehr wohl diese Elbin sein hehe. Deiner Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt ;-). Wir träumen glaub ich, alle davon. Danke fürs Review.  
  
Blub – Danke dir ;-) Hab mich echt darüber gefreut, aber ich glaub mit dem heiraten wart ich lieber noch g  
  
Laineth – Ich hoffe ich bin nicht schuld an deinem Tod, wenn er sie nicht geküsst hätte ;-) Und ich danke dir auch vielmals über dein Review!  
  
Narwain – 5 mal. Wow. Das find ich ja toll ;-) Danke fürs reviewing.  
  
JustSarah – Danke dir. Hier das nächste Kapitel  
  
Nichan – Und dir danke ich auch ;-) Fühl mich sehr geschmeichelt. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir.

* * *

Es war schon dunkel, als ich den Heimweg beschritten hatte. Ich hatte garnicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war. Ich dachte nur die ganze Zeit nach. Und kaum hatte ich mich umgesehen, war es schon Abend. Wahnsinn.  
  
Da sah man, wie sehr er meine Gedanken beanspruchte. Ich versuchte wirklich herauszufinden was in ihm vorgehen könnte. Warum er sich so aufführen musste. Und warum ich mich so aufführen musste.  
  
Ich versuchte zu überlegen, wie sein Leben bis jetzt hätte aussehen können. Nun. Wenn ich mich noch recht gut erinnern konnte, hatte er gesagt er war 120 Jahre jünger als ich. Also musste er 812 Jahre alt sein. Was hatte er bloss so eine lange Zeit jeden Tag gemacht? Er hatte sicher schon früher Kindermädchen gehabt, aber wie es aussah, hatte er sie schnell vertrieben.  
  
Hatte er überhaupt Freunde? Wenn ja, warum hatte ich sie bis jetzt noch nie gesehen? Was trieb er eigentlich den ganzen Tag, außer lesen, malen, reiten und Bogen schießen? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er einsam war, wie Delyn gesagt hatte? Wenn ja, dann hatte ihn das doch sicher verbittert. Leute die ihm vorschreiben wollten, was er zu tun hatte, war wirklich nicht das, was er sicherlich gebraucht hatte.  
  
‚Er braucht einen Freund.'  
  
Konnte das wirklich sein, dass er mich als einen Freund akzeptiert hatte?  
  
Und dann hatte er mich auch noch geküsst. Warum hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass es nur ein Spiel war, nur um sein Ego aufzubessern. Aber seine Augen verrieten da etwas ganz anderes. Sie hatten mit Aufregung und sogar Freude gestrahlt. Genau wie meine. Nur, dass bei mir noch der Schock dazu kam.  
  
Der Kuss war nur ganz kurz und flüchtig. Hätte man uns beide so gesehen, hätten sie wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass das nur rein freundschaftlich war. Aber ich wusste es besser. Hm. Der Kuss hatte gereicht um herauszufinden, wie unglaublich weiche Lippen er hatte.  
  
‚Deli hör auf!'  
  
Kaum war ich an der Haustür angekommen, sah ich schon meine beste Freundin, mit einem mürrischen Gesicht auf mich zukommen.  
  
'Na das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt.'  
  
"Toll, dass du dich auch mal blicken lässt," sagte sie etwas sauer und enttäuscht. Sie klang wirklich ernst und ich legte einen entschuldigenden Blick auf.  
  
"Tut mir Leid."  
  
"Sag mal wird das jetzt immer so sein? Du bist jeden Tag beim Prinzen und ich bleibe allein?"  
  
Ich zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Wir waren praktisch jeden Tag zusammen und jetzt, da ich in diesem ‚Schlamassel' war, sahen wir uns kaum noch. Das kam wirklich selten vor. Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit rein ins Haus. Es war leer und ich wunderte mich, wo wohl meine Mutter wieder steckte.  
  
'Vielleicht bei Deladrieng.' Sie war nicht weit entfernt von hier. Eine gute Freundin meiner Mutter.  
  
Wir setzten uns zum Tisch und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Elaviel's Augen durchbohrten mich.  
  
„Du hast es vergessen."  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Heute ist eigentlich der Tag an dem wir Elondel besuchen sollten."  
  
Mein Kopf schnappte hoch und ich sah sie entsetzt an. Mehr und mehr Schuldgefühle kamen in mir hoch. Elondel. Oh nein. Ihn hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen.  
  
"Ihm geht es leider wieder nicht so gut. Er hätte sich wirklich gefreut, wenn wir beide dort gewesen wären."Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie so ernst und auch traurig war. Und wenn das so war, dann wirklich nur wegen ihm.  
  
"Ihm geht es schlechter?" Elaviel nickte traurig und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
Mein Herz zerbrach und ich musste die Tränen unterdrücken. Daweil zeigte er doch noch so viel Willenskraft, um weiterzumachen.  
  
Er war der erste Mensch bei uns im Düsterwald. Man hatte ihn am Waldrand als kleines Baby gefunden. Er war ganz schwach und wäre eigentlich gestorben, hätte die gutmütige Elbin Elemirä ihn nicht mit nach Hause genommen und ihm bei sich aufgenommen. Jeder wusste von dem Menschen bei uns, aber keiner wollte wirklich etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Elondel war 12, als Elaviel und ich, uns mit ihm angefreundet hatten. Es ergab einfach so, als er uns gefragt hatte, ob wir mit ihm spielen wollten. Das war am Markt. Und wir fanden es recht süß und, obwohl wir wussten, dass er ein Mensch war, hatte uns das nicht gestört und wir stimmten mit ein. Er war viel jünger als wir, aber trotzdem hatten wir immer viel Spaß. Aber Elondel wurde schnell Erwachsen. Und während wir uns kaum veränderten, wurde er älter und älter. Ich fand es beunruhigend, als er schon kleine Fältchen unter den Augen bekam und machte mir Sorgen, als er schon ein paar weiße Haare bekam.Ich konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass er uns bald verlassen würde. Dass einer meiner Freunde, nicht unsterblich war.  
  
Er war mittlerweile 80 und ziemlich schwach. Die meiste Zeit lag er im Bett oder er verkaufte auch ein, oder zweimal an seinem alten Stand am Markt, den er sich vor Jahren dort aufgebaut hatte. Eigentlich jeden Freitag und das wäre heute gewesen. Und ich war nicht da.  
  
"Wer weiß, wie lange er noch durchhält." Elaviel's Stimme bebte und ich musste ich auch zurücknehmen um nicht loszuweinen. Wir trafen uns mit ihm nicht mehr so oft. Er war nun anders. Für uns. Er war nun jemand, der uns bald für immer verlassen würde. Wir versuchten immer guter Laune zu sein, aber tief in unserem Inneren wussten wir, wie es enden würde. Davor hatten wir beide Angst.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich war so beschäftigt mit meinen eigenen Problemen, dass ich das....einfach vergessen habe. Ich-ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist!" Ich starrte beschämt zu Boden und seufzte laut auf.  
  
Es war eben viel passiert in den letzten beiden Tagen und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Daran war nur er Schuld...  
  
'Hm. Das kannst du gut...Ihn für alles verantwortlich machen.'  
  
Elaviel nickte. "Na vielleicht können wir ihn morgen zu Hause besuchen?"  
  
"Natürlich." Wir beiden lächelten wieder, wenn auch etwas bedrückt.  
  
"Aber jetzt mal weg von den trüben Gedanken. Sag schon. Wie ist unser charmanter Prinz so." Sie grinste frech zu mir herüber und ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Schön, dass sie Elondel genauso schnell vergessen konnte, wenn es um Prinz-Charming ging.  
  
"Wie soll er sein? Er ist ein Idiot, arrogant, rechthaberisch noch dazu und stur."  
  
Sie zog ungläubig die Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich schätze mal er hat dir ziemlich den Kopf verdreht. Aber ich kann es verstehen. Mich hätte er gestern auch fast um den Finger gewickelt." Sie sah verträumt in die Luft und grinste schelmisch.  
  
"Also bei dir erwarte ich das ja auch. Pff. Wenn dir jemand schöne Augen macht, bist du hin und weg. Und außerdem! Mir hat er überhaupt nicht den Kopf verdreht,"sagte ich gespielt empört. Sie sah mich skeptisch an und ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
  
"Aber natürlich. Deswegen errötest du auch, wenn du von ihm redest."  
  
"Das tu ich garnicht."  
  
Sie lachte auf. "Na schau. Du tust es sogar jetzt."  
  
"Das..das ist nur, weil ich immer rot vor Zorn werde, weil er mich immer nervt und ärgert." Zum Teils stimmte das ja auch, aber diesmal hatte sie leider Recht. Doch das würde ich sicher nicht vor ihr zugeben. Aber Elaviel war gut darin, Dinge schnell zu durchschauen.  
  
"Was hat er bloß mit dir angestellt? Du warst noch nie so..."  
  
"So was?"  
  
"Naja...rot." Sie sah mich herrausfordernd an und zwinkerte mir kindisch zu. Ich schüttelte genervt den Kopf und stand auf.  
  
"Sagen wir einfach er..verwirrt mich,"sagte ich laut.  
  
"Aha. Also, ich verwirre dich?" kam eine Stimme von Richtung Tür.  
  
Ich schreckte hoch und fasste mir an die Brust. ‚Oh nein.' Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn dort stehen. Er lehnte gegen die Tür und schien mich scon wieder amüsiert anzulächeln. Elaviel sah genauso überrascht drein wie ich. Sie stand schnell auf und machte einen Knicks.  
  
"Prinz Legolas! Was tut Ihr hier?"  
  
Er lächelte noch immer und ging auf sie zu. Er hob ihre Hand und hauchte einen sanften Kuss darauf, so wie er es immer tat. Elaviel kicherte wieder.  
  
'Bei Valar, bitte vergib ihr.'  
  
Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt schnell wieder mir. Tief in meinem Inneren war ich erleichtert, dass er nicht wieder versuchte mit ihr zu flirten. Er stand nun genau vor mir. Auch mir gab er einen Kuss. Auf die Stirn.  
  
Dabei stand stocksteif da und mein Herz raste noch immer vor Schreck. Was suchte er bloß hier? Warum hatte ich ihn schon wieder nicht gehört? Und warum musste er mich dabei erwischen, wie ich über ihn geredet hatte. Gott wie peinlich.  
  
"Was suchst du hier?" Ich konnte nicht mehr als ein Flüstern herausbringen. Ich machte einen Schritt zurück, damit ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns war.  
  
"Ich wollte mich verabschieden,"sagte er mit einem fröhlichen Ton.  
  
"Verabschieden?"  
  
Er nickte. "Mein Vater erhielt einen Brief von Rivendell. Lord Elrond hatte uns beide eingeladen. Wir reiten jetzt gleich los."  
  
„Äh..."  
  
Doch er ließ mir gar keine Zeit um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Er ging auf mich zu und legte behutsam seine Arme um mich. Ich war, wie immer überrascht, aber erwiderte die Geste, als sei es das normalste, was wir je gemacht hatten. Ich legte meinem Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte entzückt. Ich machte mich wohl immer lächerlich vor ihm. Trotzdem stand er hier. Bei mir.  
  
‚Gut, dass er nicht versucht mich vor Elaviel zu küssen.'  
  
Ich fragte mich, ob das einfach nur ein Ausrutscher war. Aber da würde ich ihn jetzt sowieso nicht fragen können.  
  
Hm. Rivendell. Lord Elrond hatte zwei Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir. Außerdem hatte er eine Tochter names Arwen. Vielleicht ist Legolas mit ihnen befreundet. Das hieß wahrscheinlich, dass er doch Freunde hatte. Wenn auch etwas weit entfernt. Er strahlte nämlich übers ganze Gesicht. Ich war mir aber nicht sicher, worauf sich das bezog.  
  
‚Vielleicht freut er sich auf Arwen.'  
  
Der Gedanke traf mich wie ein Blitz, aber ich versuchte es zu verdrängen. Unmöglich. Oder?  
  
Er ließ mich los, lächelte entschuldigend und ging zur Tür. Er drehte sich nochmal zu mir um.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber mein Vater wartet schon. Und wenn ich zurückkomme, klären wir....diese Verwirrtheit."Er nickte nochmal kurz Elaviel zu und schenkte mir noch eines seiner liebevollen Lächeln.  
  
„Warte!"Sagte ich schnell.  
  
‚Freust du dich wegen Arwen,' wollte ich schon ansetzen, aber ich verkniff es mir zum Glück noch.  
  
Oh bei Valar. Ich hätte mir auf die Zunge beißen sollen und ihn einfach gehen lassen sollen.  
  
Legolas sah mich erwartend an.  
  
„Äh....Woher weißt du, dass ich hier wohne?"Ich hörte Gekicher hinter mir. Ich drehte mich garnicht erst um, um zu wissen, dass es Elaviel war. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich selbst über mich gelacht, wäre es mir nicht so schrecklich peinlich gewesen.  
  
„Ich bin der Prinz, Deli. Ich weiß alles."Er winkte mir zu und seine Augen strahlten vor Amüsantheit und Freude. Damit ließ er Elaviel und mich allein.  
  
„Also? Und du willst mir wirklich Weis machen, dass du im ganzen Gesicht rot wirst, weil er dich verärgert?" 


	10. Der gut riechender Cram

Also ich will wirklich nicht viel schreiben nur, dass ich allen danken will wegen den Review's! Es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel! Ich knuddel euch alle!!!!Hihi.  
  
JustSarah - Also...Legolas bleibt nicht lange weg. Hehe. Vielleicht ist er schon wieder da? ;-)  
  
blub - Danke für dein Review. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir  
  
Michiru-chan1 - Elladan und Elrohir...hm...Ja die sind sicher genial, aber leider weiß ich nicht soviel von ihnen, außer dass sie viel Ärger machen und die Söhne vom Elrond sind. Ich werde aber deinen Tipp nicht vergessen. Die Geschichte ist ja noch lange nicht zu Ende. Danke danke ;-)  
  
Narwain - Ja ich fühle auch mit, mit ihr, aber sie hatte es schnell verkraftet keine Sorgen. Hihi.  
  
Telepmauriel - Ah! Lecker. Ich krieg nen Keks? Lieb hehe. Na ich bin froh, dass du die Geschichte nicht aufgegeben hast. Danke für dein Review.  
  
strumpfhase - Wie schon gesagt. Deine Review's finde ich sehr interessant zu lesen hehe. Und naja...Ich wollte ja Humor dabei, aber die ernsteren Töne ;-) sind auch wichtig. Hehe. Tolles Review.  
  
Luthien Lossehelin - Hm. Was für ein Festival denn? Hoffe du hattest Spaß ;- ) Und viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel.  
  
Laineth - Ahaha. Ur liebg. Naja ich glaub, jeder hat irgendwie so ne Freundin gell? Hehe. Und naja das mit dem Freund sein. Ich glaub das bezieht sich darauf, weil sie glaubt er sei Einsam und braucht eben einen Freund. Aber aus Freundschaft kann ja auch mehr werde gellg?  
  
Miriel - Danke für dein Review. Hab mich wirklich gefreut!  
  
Achja da fällt mir ein, dass ich im letzten Kapitel Rivendell geschrieben hab. War das ok? Oder muss es unbedingt Bruchtal heißen?????????

* * *

Der "Duft" musste wohl bis in Delyn's Zimmer gereicht haben, denn er kam mit einem angewiderten Gesicht in die Küche geschlendert. Die Nase hielt er sich zu und sah komisch zu mir hinüber. Würde es mir nicht besser gehen als ihm, hätte ich über seinen Anblick bestimmt gelacht. Aber leider gefiel mir der Geruch auch nicht so gut, nur dass ich es besser verstecken konnte, als offensichtlich mein Bruder. Daweil hatte ich schon die ganzen Fenster aufgemacht, aber es schien nicht wirklich weggehen zu wollen.  
  
"Bei Valar, Deliwiel. Was backst du da? Sogar ein Ork riecht besser, als das hier!"  
  
Ich runzelte die Stirn und gab ein Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr. Auf dem Tisch, auf einem Teller lag mein selbst gebacktes "Essen". Delyn folgte meinen Blick und sah wohl noch angewiderter drein als vorher. Ich musste zugeben, dass es wirklich nicht sehr schmackhaft aussah. Die ründliche Form, die ich hinbekommen wollte, war mir irgendwie nicht gelungen.  
  
"Das ist ein Cram," gab ich kleinlaut bei, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.  
  
"Ein Was?"  
  
"Ein Cram," sagte ich, "Das ist ein Gebäck, dass Menschen bei Thalwanderungen gegessen haben. Soll angeblich sehr nahrhaft sein, aber bestimmt keine Leckerei für uns Elben."  
  
Delyn hielt sich noch immer angewidert die Nase zu und sah auf den Teller.  
  
"Und warum backst du dieses ekelhafte Zeug dann überhaupt? Weiß Mutter, was du hier veranstaltest?"  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Sie ist gerade nicht da. Sie hat gesagt ich kann kochen (oder braten, backen...) was ich will. Und außerdem ist es nicht für uns, sondern für Elondel."  
  
Delyn zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an, als wäre ich total verrückt geworden.  
  
"Warum glaubst du, dass er das Essen würde? Willst du ihn vergiften? Er ist nicht geistig abwesend, weißt du?"  
  
Mein Blick wurde immer saurer. "Du Idiot. Natürlich nicht. Elondel mag dieses Zeug. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als diese Männer aus Esgaroth hier vor ein paar Jahren im Düsterwald Rast gemacht haben?"  
  
"Hm..." Elondel runzelte mit der Stirn und sah nachdenklich ins Leere. "Ja...ich glaub schon."  
  
"Gut. Und Elondel war viel mit ihnen viel unterwegs, falls du dich erinnern kannst. Ich weiß noch wie fröhlich und aufgeregt er war, als er mit 'seinen Leuten' zusammen sein konnte. Und als sie dann gegangen waren, ließen sie ihm noch etwas von diesem Cram hier. Ihm schmeckte es überraschender Weise von Anfang an und er hatte es sogar geschafft, dieses grässliche Essen nach zubacken. Aber jetzt hat er nicht mehr so viel Gelegenheit dazu...Da dachte ich. Naja. Ich..würde ihm eine Freude machen... " versuchte ihm ihm zu erklären und senkte den Kopf.  
  
Mir war aber schleierhaft, dass Menschen so etwas auch nur anrühren konnten. Oder vielleicht war er mir einfach nicht gelungen, was mich garnicht wundern würde. Vielleicht sah es deshalb, so unappetitlich aus. Elemirä konnte es mir zwar gut erklären, und ich hatte ihre Anweisungen gut befolgt, doch trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich etwas bei der Zutat vergessen hatte.  
  
'Hm. Tja.'  
  
Delyn versuchte mir ein sympathisches Lächeln zu geben, was ihm aber nicht so gut gelang, weil er seine Nase ja zuhalten musste. Ich schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf. Manchmal konnte er wirklich übertreiben. Und dazu war er noch älter als ich. Sollte er da nicht ein gutes Beispiel abgeben müssen?  
  
"Elondel wird sich sicher darüber .....freuen...Nicht, dass ich es mir vorstellen kann bei dem Geruch, aber...naja. Vielleicht haben Menschen ja einen ganz anderen Geruchssinn als wir."  
  
Ich ließ es mir kurz durch den Kopf gehen und nickte etwas desinteressiert. Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie auch einen kleinen Spalt, um das Haus gut durch lüften zu können.  
  
Ich drehte mich nochmal zu Delyn. "Warum bist du eigentlich zu Hause?"  
  
Mein Bruder ließ endlich seine Nase los.  
  
"Was denn? Darf ich nicht auf einmal bei meiner Familie sein?" fragte er mich leicht beleidigt. Ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und schaute in schief an. Delyn fing meinen Blick auf und rollte mit den Augen.  
  
"Was?....Ach was willst du von mir? Der Prinz und der König sind in Bruchtal. Da gibt es für die Wachleute nicht so viel zu tun," erklärte er mit genervter Stimme.  
  
"Aha," war alles was ich sagte. Ich ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Die Sonne schien in mein Gesicht und ich schloss entspannt die Augen.  
  
Wie lange waren sie schon weg? Hm. Es musste jetzt schon mindestens 4 Wochen gewesen sein. Na gut. Heute wären es 4 Wochen und 1 Tag. Nicht, dass ich ihn vermissen würde, aber ich wunderte mich, wann er endlich wieder zurückkommen würde.  
  
'Vielleicht gefällt es ihm ja, bei der Elbentochter vom Herrn Elrond.'  
  
Ich stöhnte auf, als mir dieser Gedanke kam. Doch so dachte ich seit letzter Zeit ziemlich oft. Nicht, dass ich eifersüchtig wäre, aber ...Nein. Moment. Ich war eifersüchtig. Unglaublich nicht wahr? Aber warum auch nicht? Irgendetwas war doch zwischen uns oder? Ich war ja nicht blind. Und wenn er jetzt etwas mit dieser Arwen hatte? Oder war das auch nur so ein Flirt? War ich eigentlich nur ein Flirt? Und warum denke ich überhaupt über sowas irrationales nach?  
  
'Er ist viel jünger als du...Peinlich, peinlich.'  
  
'Ach sei still.'  
  
Delyn's Stimme holte mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken zurück.  
  
"Na? Verschwenden wir schon wieder unsere Gedanken an den Prinzen? Du tust mir wirklich leid, Schwesterherz. Musste es grad der Prinz sein. Der, der jede Frau um den Finger wickeln konnte, wenn er nur wollte? Er ist ja noch nicht einmal ganz .... Erwachsen."  
  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah in sein schelmisch grinsendes Gesicht. Er saß mittlerweile im Sessel, aber wie ich sah, ganz weit weg vom Cram, die am anderen Ende des Tisches lagen.  
  
"Ach, halt den Mund." Ich versuchte ihm nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Denn wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man ihn davon nicht mehr umstimmen. Das Problem war ja, er hatte irgendwie Recht. Genau deswegen widersprach ich ihm nicht.  
  
Seufzend ging auf den Tisch zu. "Ich geh jetzt zu Elondel," sagte ich kurz, bevor ich den Teller nahm ihm keine Beachtung mehr schenkte und aus der Haustür war....

* * *

Auf meinem Weg hörte ich es dann. Pferdehufen. Viele Pferdehufen. Ich ging langsamer, als ich hörte, wie sie immer näher kamen.  
  
Als erstes konnte ich einen der königlichen Wachen ausmachen. Er ritt stolz an mir vorbei und beachtete mich garnicht. Es kamen noch 3 oder 4 weitere Reiter, aber auch die schienen mich nicht zu registrieren. Und dann sah ich den König. Er ritt auf seinem prachtvollen weißen Pferd und erkannte mich sofort. Er lächelte mir zu und ich wollte ihm schon höflich begrüßen, doch er blieb nicht stehen und ritt selbst schnell weiter.  
  
Ich stand verdutzt am Weg und sah wie die Gruppe Richtung Palast ritt. Sie waren schon wieder da? Und wo war überhaupt Legolas?  
  
Doch kaum hatte ich den Gedanken ausgelebt, da hörte ich schon sein Pferd und drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich versuchte mir meine Freude und Aufregung nicht Anmerken zu lassen, aber meine Mundwinkel schoben sich langsam zu einem strahlenden Lächeln nach oben.  
  
Ich sah wie er langsamer wurde, da er mich bemerkt hatte. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln.  
  
Ich musste schon wieder schlucken. Er sah wahrscheinlich noch nie so atemberaubend aus, wie jetzt. Die Sonne erhellte sein Gesicht und ließ seine hellblauen Augen erstrahlen. Der Wind wehte leicht in seine Richtung und ließ seine blonden, seidenen Haare mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung nach hinten fallen. Für mich hatte er noch nie so Erwachsen gewirkt, wie in dem Moment.  
  
Legolas hielt meinen Blick, als er von seinem Pferd abstieg und auf mich zuging.  
  
"H-Hallo," war das einzige was ich herausbrachte, als er vor mir stand.  
  
'Gut, dass der Teller zwischen uns steht, was Deli?'  
  
Aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran seine Hand auszustrecken und meine Wange sanft zu berühren. Glücklich schloss ich die Augen und schmiegte mich in seine Hand. Er hatte eine wirklich weiche und zarte Haut, was mir bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen war.  
  
"Hi." Er ließ seine Hand senken und sah mich einfach nur an. Bei diesem Blick wurden meine Knie ganz weich und ich musste mich beherrschen, um nicht einfach umzukippen. So sollte es sein. Innerlich wollte ich ihn schon umarmen, aber riss mich noch zusammen.  
  
Doch diese angenehme Begrüßung hielt zu meiner Enttäuschung nicht lange.  
  
"Oh bei Valar, Deliwiel. Was ist das für ein unangenehmer Geruch," kam es total unerwartet von Legolas. Er verzog sein Gesicht und hielt sich genauso die Nase zu, wie mein Bruder vor ein paar Minuten. Mein Lächeln fiel sofort in sich hinein und ich bekam einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Und ich dachte, wenigstens unser Wiedersehen würde ohne Komplikation verlaufen. Ich hätte so etwas erwartet wie: 'Wie geht es dir?' oder 'Wie ist es dir ergangen in den 4 Wochen?'. Vielleicht sogar ein: 'Ich habe dich vermisst.'  
  
Aber nein. Das war natürlich zu viel verlangt.  
  
"Das sind Cram. So etwas nennt man Essen, weißt du?"schnappte ich enttäuscht zurück.  
  
Legolas sah auf den Teller und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nicht milder. Irgendetwas nuschelte er in sich hinein, doch ich konnte trotzdem noch ein paar Bruchstücke verstehen:"...du gemacht...kein Wunder...ekelhaft ist..."  
  
Das hatte schon gereicht um zu verstehen, dass er mich gerade beleidigt hatte. "Was?"  
  
"Hm? Nichts, nichts..." Er sah unschuldig in die Luft und machte einen Schritt zurück. Seine Nase hielt er nicht mehr zu, aber man merkte, dass es ihm wirklich nicht leicht fiel einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.  
  
Bei Eru. Sogar ich hatte es geschafft mich normal zu verhalten und nicht so masslos zu übertreiben. Waren alle männlichen Elben solche....Baby's?  
  
Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war ja klar. Ach vergiss es. Ich war auf dem Weg zu einem Freund. Ich werde dich morgen fragen, wie es in Bruchtal war. Denn im Moment wäre es wirklich nicht klug von mir, den Mund aufzumachen. Nicht wahr?" Ich mich wieder auf dem Weg machen, aber ich spürte seine Hand an meinem Arm, die mich daran hinderte meine Route fortzusetzen.  
  
Ich dachte er würde sich entschuldigen wollen, aber sein Blick zeigte mir das Gegenteil.  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen? Du wagst es einfach zu gehen? Findest du das nicht ein bisschen unhöflich?"  
  
Ich sah in komisch an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Jetzt kam das schon wieder. Er war für einen Monat weg und schon hatte er vergessen, wie er sich aufführte. Legolas erwartete wohl eine Antwort von mir, aber ich schwieg. Ich meinte meine Aussage völlig ernst. Wenn mein Blut wieder vor Wut ansteigen würde, wäre es wirklich nicht gut, etwas an ihn zu erwidern.  
  
Aber auch er konnte leider nicht schweigen, wenn es angebracht war.  
  
"Du gehst also zu einem Freund? Was hat er bloß angestellt, damit du ihm mit so einem Frass füttern musst?"  
  
Das machte mich nun wirklich wütend. Also wirklich. Wie kann man bloß so ein Idiot sein. Aber überraschender Weise handelte ich nicht, ohne zu überlegen, wie ich es sonst immer tat. Diesmal versuchte ich ruhig zu bleiben. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich noch vor Abend bei Elondel ankommen wollte und wenn ich jetzt etwas tun würde, was niemandem von uns beiden gefallen würde, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich noch bis morgen hier stehen.  
  
"Wie schon gesagt. Wir reden morgen." Ich rieß mich sauer von ihm los,stolzierte davon und ließ ihn dort verdutzt stehen.  
  
Doch bevor ich total aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, rief er mir noch hinter her:" Ich habe dich auch vermisst Deliwiel."  
  
Überrascht drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Er hatte einen etwas beleidigten Blick, aber brachte dann doch noch ein schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ach wirklich?" rief ich ihm hinterher, musste dabei kurz kichern und schüttelte den Kopf. Er winkte mir noch kurz zu, bevor er auf sein Pferd stieg und in den Palast ritt.  
  
Am Ende war ich froh, dass ich so ruhig geblieben war. Vielleicht lernte ich ja endlich Erwachsen zu werden.... 


	11. Verbotener Bereich

Jippi...ich habe es doch noch geschafft ein Kapitel fertig zu bringen lol. Mal sehn ob es meinen Lesern gefällt zwinker.  
  
Und noch ein ganz liebes Danke an: JustSarah, Luthien Lossehelin, Narwain und blub Knuddel

* * *

Der Garten vom Königspalast wirkte beruhigend auf mich, nachdem ich, der etwas düsteren Stimmung in Elemir's Haus entflohen war. Elondel's Zimmer war die meiste Zeit mit Vorhängen verdunkelt und Licht konnte sich da kaum durchkämpfen. Auch lag ein abgestandener Geruch im Raum, den ich schon bei meinem letzten Besuch gerochen hatte. Aber das schlimmste war ja noch die Person, die im Bett lag und die meiste Zeit nur zu schlafen schien. Die Decke, die ihn umwickelte, sah schon ziemlich benutzt und alt aus.  
  
Ich fragte mich, warum Elemirä sich nicht um all diese Sachen gekümmert hatte. Doch Elondel gab mir später dann die Antwort, nachdem er seinen Augen geöffnet hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass andere für ihn sorgten. Er brauchte keine Hilfe.  
  
"Deli ich bin alt, aber ich kann mich noch immer um mich selbst kümmern," hatte er mir zugeflüstert. Ich nickte, darauf bedacht, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und wollte ihm schon das Cram geben, welches ich für ihn gemacht hatte. Ob er sich freute oder nicht wusste ich dann leider nicht mehr, denn er war wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Seufzend verließ ich das Haus. Es wurde immer schlimmer, hatte ich das Gefühl.  
  
'Die Zeit hat keine Gnade mit ihm.'  
  
Nach Hause wollte ich nicht und entschied mich dann im letzten Augenblick zu Legolas zu gehen. Doch im Palast fiel mir dann ein, dass er gerade nach Hause gekommen war und sich bestimmt von so einer langen Reise erholen wollte. Da ich nicht vorhatte ihn zu stören, ging ich ins Freie und befand mich aufeinmal in einem Garten wieder.  
  
Viele Blumen hatte er nicht, auch hatte er keine anderen bekannten Pflanzen, sondern viele Statuen die in genauen Abständen links und rechts aufgestellt waren. Ich wunderte mich nicht einmal warum der Weg golden verzirrt war, so sehr betrachtete ich die Steinfiguren um mich herum.  
  
Die meisten Statuen erkannte ich wieder, wie Ulmo, der Herr des Wassers, oder Este, die Herrin der Heilkunst. Je weiter ich ging, desto mehr Valar und Valier erschienen mir. Jede majestätisch und prunkvoll ausgeformt. Für mich wirkten sie sogar fast lebendig, so echt sahen sie aus. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter.  
  
Mein Blick blieb dann an Nienna hängen, oder auch die "Tränenreiche" genannt. Sie war die Klagerin und die Herrin des Mitleids und der Trauer. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte sehr diesem kleinen Engel, denn Legolas gemalt hatte. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er von hier seine Inspiration genommen hätte.  
  
"Was machst du hier?"  
  
Ich drehte mich erschrocken um und sah Delyn mit einem verzweifelten und besorgten Blick auf mich zukam.  
  
"Wie meinst du, was ma-"  
  
"Deli wie bist du hierher gekommen? Bei Varda komm, wir müssen hier weg." Er nahm blitzschnell meine Hand und zog mich, ohne Rücksicht auf meinem verstörrten und fragenden Blick zu nehmen, Richtung Ausgang.  
  
"Oh Eru, oh Eru..," kam es immer wieder von Delyn, der mich noch immer voller Panik hintersich her zog. Ich versuchte mich loszureisen, wollte auf ihn schreien, aber er bemerkte mich nicht einmal. Was war aufeinmal los mit ihm? Und warum war er überhaupt hier? Gingen Nachrichten von der Rückkehr der Königsfamilie wirklich so schnell durch die Gegend?  
  
"Delyn was ist bloß los mit dir? Hast du deinen Verstand verloren?" Ich wurde langsam sauer.  
  
"Bei Valar, wenn uns jemand hier erwischt..."  
  
Delyn nahm mich nicht einmal wahr und verdoppelte sein Tempo noch sogar. Doch leider konnte ich nicht so schnell gehen und stolperte unglücklich. Leider ließ mein Bruder im ersten Augenblick nicht los, so dass ich unangenehm auf meinen Knien landete. Ein schmerzhafter Laut entwich meiner Kehle.  
  
Delyn blieb endlich stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Er sah mich erschrocken und entsetzt an.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? Das ist alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?" Ich entriss ihm meine Hand und sah ihn wütend an.  
  
"Was ist bloss los mit dir? Argh...Wenn meine Knie nicht so schmerzen würden, wäre ich dir schon längst an die Gurgel gegangen..." Ich kniff die Augen verbissen zusammen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, als an dieses stechende und brennende Gefühl, welches nicht milder werden wollte.  
  
"Du Idiot. Du-"  
  
"Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?!"  
  
Ich blickte auf und war ehrlich gesagt, garnicht überrascht, Legolas zu sehen. Er kam wirklich immer dann, wenn man es am wenigsten erwarten würde. War ja nichts neues.  
  
Doch diesmal warem mit ihm 4 Wachen im Schlepptau, die uns beide grimmig anschauten.  
  
'Wachen? Deli was hast du bloss angestellt?'  
  
Delyn bekam sofort die Krise und kniete sich auf den Boden. Er beugte sich vor und gab seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf.  
  
"Delyn was tust du da," flüsterte ich ihm zornig zu. Also manchmal war mir mein Bruder ein Rätsel. Er ignorierte mich vollkommen und bettelte Legolas an.  
  
"Mein Prinz es tut uns leid. Bitte mein Prinz. Ich wollte nur meine Schwester von hier wieder wegschaffen. Sie kennt sich hier nicht aus, mein Prinz....Bitte, bitte sagt es nicht dem König."  
  
Legolas stand nun vor uns und sah meine Bruder etwas mitleidig an. Die Wachen hatten nun ihre Pfeile auf uns gezielt und ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung was hier los war. Langsam und etwas schmerzhaft stand ich vom Boden auf und hob abwehrend meine Hände, um zu zeigen, dass ich nichts Böses im Schilde führte.  
  
Dabei fiel Legolas' Blick etwas weiter hinunter und sah, dass mein Kleid an zwei Stellen zerrissen war und meine Knie, die etwas schmutzig und zerkratzt, jetzt frei gab. Er sah zu mir auf und sah mich besorgt an. Die stumme Frage, ob alles ok war, hing lange in seinen Augen.  
  
"Delyn..," flüsterte ich frustriert und stupste in mit meinem rechten Fuß leicht in die Rippen. Er bewegte sich noch immer nicht und wimmerte, wie ein Kleinkind.  
  
"Delyn..Steh endlich auf," sagte ich herausfordernd und gereizt. Ich wusste nicht was hier los war, aber, dass mein Bruder so kindisch sein musste, war mir überaus peinlich. Er war einer der Wachen und jetzt aufeinmal so ein Feigling? Echt beschämend für ihn, für mich und für unsere ganze Familie. Mutter erzählte ich lieber garnicht.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich, konnte aber niemanden anblicken. Na dann musste ich wohl fragen, was das hier sollte.  
  
"Bitte kann mir bitte einer hier sagen, warum auf mich gezielt wird? Was hab ich getan?" Ich war wirklich verärgert und es war mir egal, ob sie auch mit 100 Pfeilen auf mich zielen würden.  
  
"Weißt du wo du überhaupt bist?" ergriff Legolas das Wort.  
  
Ich sah in etwas irritiert an. "Na im Garten des Palastes? Ich wusste nicht, dass jeder so einen Wirbel darum machen würde, wenn..."  
  
"Du bist nicht im Garten," unterbrach er mich. Mein Mund schloss sich wieder.  
  
"Deli...-wiel. Du bist in einem geschützten Bereich des Palastes, denn nur sehr wenige Elben betreten dürfen. Mit mir eingeschlossen. Das hier ist ein heiliger Platz und sehr wichtig für meine Familie. Einer der Wachen hat dich gesehen und mich sofort benachrichtigt. Sei froh, dass es nicht mein Vater war, der dich hier gefunden hat...,"  
  
"Oh," war das einzige was ich sagen konnte. Deswegen hatte mich mein Bruder herauszerren wollen. Und deswegen all diese göttlichen Statuen. Und deswegen diese golden verzirrten Säulen und Wege.  
  
"Mein Prinz? Sollen wir sie in den Kerker werfen?" fragte einer der Wachen etwas leise. Mein Augen weiteten sich, bei der Frage. War das hier wirklich so ein Verbrechen?  
  
Legolas schreckte etwas hoch und blickte von mir, zu dem Elben. Anscheinend hatte er die Wachen vergessen. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und befahl ihnen, ihre Bogen zu senken, worüber Delyn und ich ziemlich erleichtert waren.  
  
"Das hier ist niemals passiert." War das einzige, was Legolas gesagt hatte. "Ihr könnt wieder gehen. Danke."  
  
'Hatte er wirklich danke gesagt???' Die Wachen zogen sich zurück, wobei sie Legolas etwas skeptisch anschauten.  
  
Er schaute von mir zu Delyn und wieder zurück. Seine Lippen fingen an, ein kleines Lächeln zu umspielen.  
  
"Du hast mir garnicht gesagt, dass einer der Wachen, dein Bruder ist."  
  
Mein Mundwinkel schoben sich auch langsam hoch, während mein Bruder etwas nervös herumschaute, um nicht Legolas' Blick einzufangen.  
  
"Nun...Du hast nie gefragt," sagte ich etwas fröhlicher.  
  
"Hm...Stimmt. Wie ist dein Name?" Legolas drehte sich mit neugierigen Augen zu Delyn.  
  
Ich stupste Delyn ein bisschen bei den Schultern, als er nicht wagte zu antworten.  
  
"D-Delyn Cathania, mein Prinz." Sein Stimme war ganz leise und scheu. Ich zog etwas die Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn komisch an. Noch nie hatte ich meinen Bruder so eingeschüchtert erlebt. Sonst war er ein reines Energiebündel, wie ich.  
  
"Cathania. Hm...Cathania? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor." Er sah nachdenklich in die Luft. Mein Bruder und ich sahen uns fragend an, zuckten dann aber unwissend mit den Schultern. Nach einer Weile schüttelte Legolas dann seinen Kopf, ganz in seinen Gedanken verloren.  
  
"Nun ist auch egal....Deli du bist verletzt." Er sah wieder zu meinen Beinen und ich folgte seinen Blick.  
  
"Oh das...ich bin gestolpert. Das wird schon wieder." Ich winkte ab und tat so, als wäre es garnichts. Delyn sah daweil wieder schuldbewusst zu Boden. Ich legte meinen Arm auf seine Schulter und sah ihn aufmunternd am, um zu zeigen, dass es ok war.  
  
Legolas ergriff auf einmal meine Hand und zog mich langsam mit sich. "Hey-"  
  
"Komm einfach mit. Das muss gereinigt und bandagiert werden."  
  
"Und Delyn?"  
  
"Oh ja...Delyn geh für heute nach Hause. Und du weißt...du bist niemals hier gewesen."  
  
Mein Bruder nickte schüchtern dem Prinzen zu, doch als er an uns vorbei ging, sah ich noch wie er mich schelmisch angrinste und mir zuzwinkterte. Ich öffnete entsetzt meinen Mund und sah ihn grimmig an, doch er war schon weg.  
  
'So ein...'  
  
"Komm, bevor noch mein Vater die Idee bekommt, diese Richtung einzuschlagen."

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später durfte ich auf der schönen dunklen Couch in Legolas' Zimmer Platz machen.  
  
"Warte hier," und schon war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Somit ließ er mir Zeit, mich hier ein wenig genauer umzusehen.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie viele Bilder hier überhaupt hangen. Und je mehr und mehr ich sie betrachtete, desto mehr merkte ich wie sehr sie sich ähnelten.  
  
Alle hatten etwas trauriges an sich.  
  
Auf den meisten war der Hintergrund meistens eher dunkel und freudlos. Die Menschen, oder Elben auf den Bildern sahen sehr betrübt drein und die meisten hatten Tränen in den Augen. Das erinnerte mich sehr an die Statue von Nienna und das wiederrum an das Gemälde im Gang. Ich fragte mich, ob das alles vielleicht einen Zusammenhang hatte. Warum hatte Legolas so eine Sammlung? Spiegelte das wirklich seine Seele wieder? War er wirklich so unglücklich? Er wirkte aber garnicht so....  
  
Doch bevor ich noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam Legolas auch schon mit einer Schüssel, die mit Wasser gefüllt war und einem Tuch, welches auf der Seite der Schüssel hang, herein.  
  
"Ok..Da bin ich wieder. Kannst du dein Kleid ein wenig heben, damit ich die Wunde reinigen kann?" Mein Augen weiteten sich bei seinen Blick und ich reagierte schnell.  
  
"Sch-schon gut. Ich kann das auch alleine." Und wollte schon die Schüssel aus seiner Hand nehmen, doch er war schneller und drehte sie weg von mir.  
  
"Aha...Warum erröten wir den gerade? Du weißt, ich beiß nicht." Sein Blick war atemberaubend, aber er machte sich schon wieder lustig über mich, und das gefiel mir nicht.  
  
Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Aber natürlich...Ha ha ha...ich hab nur Angst, dass du irgendetwas falsch machen könntest." Ich sah ihn hochnäsig und beleidigt an. Legolas fing dabei an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was denn Bitteschön? Jetzt mach schon Deli." Er grinste und ich gab endlich nach. Zögernd hob ich mein blaues Kleid an, so dass er endlich meine verletzten Knie sehen konnte.  
  
Legolas sah sich die Wunden ernsthaft an und ich versuchte nicht durchzudrehen, weil er durch seinen Blick vorher, mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich verunsichert hatte. Und auf einmal spürte ich etwas an meinem Bein. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
"Deli, warum bist du auch so schusselig. Das war sicher der Fluch der Valar, weil du ihr Gebiet betreten hast." Er sah meine Knie an und schien nicht wirklich zu merken, dass er mit seinen Fingern sanft über mein Bein strich und dabei auch noch verträumt lächelte. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, denn Legolas schien garnicht zu merken, was er da tat.  
  
Ich räusperte mich und er schien endlich zu erwachen. Er blinzelte und nahm dann seine Hand weg, wobei er mich entschuldigend ansah. Doch was war das? Da glänzte doch noch was anderes in seinen Augen.  
  
Legolas befeuchtete das Tuch und strich damit ganz zart über mein linkes Knie. Ich verzog keine Miene und es tat ehrlich gesagt auch garnicht weh, da das kalte Wasser das brennende Gefühl verschwinden ließ.  
  
Ich merkte garnicht wie er zu meinem anderen Knie überging, denn ich verschloss beruhigt die Augen und entspannte mich. Er war so sanft und behutsam, dass ich mir vornehmen könnte, mir noch ein paar andere Verletztungen zuziehen zu können. Ich musste sagen, dass er gerade bewies, was für ein....sanfter Elb er war.  
  
"Deliwiel?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ich bin seit einer Minute fertig........." Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ihn lächelnd auf mich herab schauen. Doch sein Lächeln verschwand auf einmal und er sah mich herausfordernd und ernst an. Ich musste wieder hart schlucken.  
  
Langsam kam er immer näher, bis seine Nase fast meine Nase berührte. Dabei kniete er sich zwischen meine Beine, darauf bedacht, meine Knie nicht zu berühren. Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
  
"Noch nie hast du bezaubernder ausgesehen als in dem Moment," flüsterte er. Ich lächelte und berührte zögernd seine Wange, die sich warm und weich anfühlte. Ich spürte was jetzt kommen wollte und ich würde es nicht verhindern wollen, für garnichts auf der Welt.  
  
Seine Lippen trafen sanft meine und ich versank in seinen Armen, die sich schnell um mich geschlungen hatten. 


	12. Liebesbiss

Also hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich hab es wirklich versucht! Wenn ihr weiter hinunter geht, werdet ihr schon wissen, was ich mit 'versucht' meinte. Wie soll ich sagen? Es war das erste Mal fg ;-)...  
  
Hier noch die Antworten zu den Reviews ;-) kiss :  
  
Narwain - Es tut mir leid, aber irgendwie war es so verlockend dort aufzuhören... g...Mein Kopf hat sich irgendwie abgeschaltet. Hmpf... Aber ich hoffe in dem kann ich dir mehr bieten 'g'. Ich habs versucht hehe. Danke für dein Review.  
  
blub - Ja ja. Geht immer nur ums küssen ;-). Ihren Bruder mag ich auch ur...Hehe. Danke fürs lesen  
  
JustSarah - Danke fürs Lesen und fürs Review g...  
  
Esyta - Dankeschön! Ich hoffe ich krieg noch mehr Reviews von dir ;-) Und noch viel Spaß beim lesen...  
  
Luthien Lossehelin - Danke danke g ! Find ich gut, dass du die Idee gut findest hehe. Naja und auch wenn die Geschichte anders ausgegangen wäre...Hm...Irgendwie hätten sie sich doch geküsst g.  
  
nichan - Ok ich hoffe das Kapitel wird dir gerecht. Hab es versucht...lol. Wie ich schon oben geschrieben hab hehe. Danke fürs reviewing!

* * *

Obwohl der Kuss schon längst geendet hatte, meine Augen blieben noch immer geschlossen. Ich fühlte wie seine Finger zärtlich durch meine Haare strichen und ich spürte einen warmen Hauch auf meinen Lippen, der mir eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Ich lächelte.  
  
"Das war..."  
  
"Schön," beendete Legolas' sanfte Stimme den Satz. Ich konnte nur Nicken, noch immer überwältigt von diesem Kuss. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war es mein erster richtiger Kuss. Und noch dazu von einem Prinzen. Und noch dazu von DEM Prinzen. Er, der mich immer wieder in Rage brachte, nie den Mund halten konnte wenn es angebracht war, und sich immer wieder über mich lustig machte.  
  
Das Klopfen der Tür ließ die romantische Stimmung sofort wieder verschinden.  
  
'Na wunderbar. Gerade im richtigen Zeitpunkt.'  
  
Wie am See, wo wir uns beinahe geküsst hätten, wäre dieser Bote nicht gekommen. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern wie ich damit kämpfte enttäuscht oder erleichtert zu sein. Ich hörte Legolas seufzen und öffnete die Augen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass er noch immer vor mir kniete. Seine andere Hand war auf meinem Schenkel, während die andere immer noch in meinem Haar hing. Er warf mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und stand auf. "Herein." Bevor die Tür aufging, ließ ich noch schnell mein Kleid zu Boden senken.  
  
Ferith, zu meiner Überraschung steckte lächelnd den Kopf hinein und sah von mir zu Legolas.  
  
"Mein Prinz. Das Essen steht bereit. Euer Vater erwartet Euch."  
  
"Gut. Danke Ferith." Sie blieb kurz stehen und blinzelte mit den Augen. Dann nach einem kurzem Moment huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie verschwand wieder.  
  
Auch ich musste mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln feststellen, was gerade passiert war. Legolas drehte sich wieder zu mir und fing meinen Blick auf.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Ich schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Er hatte gerade 'Danke' gesagt.

* * *

"Ich danke dir für das Abendessen. Es war recht...nett."  
  
Das erste Mal in all meinen Jahren durfte ich bei königlichem Tisch speisen. Ich war sehr überrascht, als mich Legolas eingeladen hatte, um mit ihm und seinem Vater zu Abend zu essen.  
  
"Aber Legolas. Dein Vater..."  
  
Er unterbrach meinen Gedankengang."Mein Vater wird sicher erfreut sein." Mit der Antwort gab ich mich zufrieden.  
  
Meine Augen leuchteten mit Neugier, als wir den Speisesaal betraten. Mir fiel gleich der große, braunschimmernde Tisch auf, der in der Mitte des Raumes Platz nahm . Die Stühle waren, wie immer, golden verziert und besaßen dunkelrote Kissen, auf denen man recht bequem sitzen konnte. Und sonst merkte ich, dass dieser Raum im Gegensatz zu Legolas' Zimmer viel heller war, und damit auch eine angenehme Atmosphere verbreitete.  
  
Es standen zwei Dienstmädchen im Raum, die immer Wein nachschenkten, oder sonstiges, wenn man danach verlangte. Und obwohl es mir gefiel, einmal in meinem Leben bedient zu werden, konnte ich leider das gute Essen nicht wirklich genießen, da Legolas neben mir, immer wieder mein Bein mit seiner Hand 'unabsichtlich' streifte und ich mühsam versuchte meinen Gesichtsausdruck normal und neutral aufrecht zu erhalten. Und dabei waren die amüsierten Blicke die mir der König hinzuwarf, der mich übrigens auf diesem Tisch herzlich empfangen hatte, und Legolas' schelmisches Grinsen keine Hilfe.  
  
"Lady Deliwiel? Fühlt ihr Euch nicht wohl?" Legolas Hand huschte wieder weg. Ich sah den König an. "Nein Euer Hoheit. Es ist alles bestens. Das Essen ist fabelhaft." Er nickte zufrieden und grinste ein wenig.  
  
'Ha. Ich wusste es. Sowie der Vater, so der Sohn. Die beiden sind sich schrecklich ähnlich.'  
  
Am Ende des Abends waren meine Wangen purpurrot und ich konnte nur ein kurzes 'Vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft' herrausbringen, bevor ich eilig den Raum verließ. Vielleicht war es etwas unhöflich, aber jetzt war es sowieso zu Spät.  
  
Draußen schien der Mond ganz hell und ich würde keine Schwierigkeiten nach Hause zu finden. Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir und sah Legolas auf mich zugehen. Er grinste noch immer und bestand unbedingt darauf mich nach Hause zu bringen.  
  
"Ja, aber du bist doch sicher müde, von der langen Reise..."  
  
Er winkte nur ab und nahm meine Hand in seine. Ich seufzte.  
  
"Es war nett? Wie meinst du das? Redest du vom Essen oder von etwas anderem..." Ich sah, dass er angestrengt versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber das Leuchten in seinen Augen verriet ihn sofort.

* * *

"Nett? Damit meine ich sicher, nicht deine...hm...wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Deine Hand, die dir nicht gehorchen wollte?" Ich versuchte sauer und beleidigt zu klingen, aber wir beide wussten, dass ich es nicht ernst meinte. Legolas' Augen weiteten sich schockierend und er fasste sich mit beiden Händen an sein Herz.  
  
"Aber meine Dame. Was wollt Ihr mir hier unterstellen."  
  
Ich sah ihn herrausfordernd an.  
  
"Soll ich in einfacheren Worten für Euch sprechen?" Ich grinste ihn an und er drehte sich gespielt beleidigt weg.  
  
"Hmpf.."  
  
Ich lachte.  
  
Er drehte sich wieder um und lächelte mich nun an. "Also ich wollte nur überprüfen, ob deine Knie heilen. Immerhin mach ich mir ja Sorgen." Er legte einen verführerischen Blick auf.  
  
Ich lachte wieder.  
  
"Ach wirklich? Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen. Aber natürlich mein Prinz. Lebt nur ruhig weiter in Eurer Traumwelt." Für einen kurzen Moment, huschte ein trauriger Schatten über seine Augen. Doch er fing sich wieder schnell und lächelte weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich kräuselte die Stirn. Hatte ich etwas falsches gesagt?  
  
"Meine Dame?" Ich sah zu ihm auf und merkte, dass er aufeinmal ganz nah vor mir stand. Seine Hand streckte er aus und ließ sie auf meiner Hüfte ruhen. Ich schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinunter.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass auch wenn Ihr hier jetzt so ein Drama macht, es Euch...nicht...gefallen hat."  
  
Seine andere Hand fuhr zu meinem Kinn und hob meinen Kopf an, so damit ich wieder in seinen blauen Augen versinken konnte. Ich ging garnicht auf seine Frage ein.  
  
"Warum hab ich nur das Gefühl, du nutzt jeden Augenblick aus, um mich zu berühren?" Damit schob ich grinsend seine Hand von meiner Hüfte. Aber Legolas schien es nicht zu stören und grinste nur schelmisch. "Vielleicht weil es so ist?" Und so landete seine Hand wieder auf meiner Hüfte.  
  
"Aha.." Ich ließ die Augen nicht von ihm ab, und versuchte mich angestrengt zu konzentrieren.  
  
Legolas lehnte sich daweil nach vorne und hauchte ganz sanft in mein Ohr hinein."Nun, da das jetzt geklärt ist. Gibt mir die Dame die Erlaubnis, sie noch mehr zu berühren?"  
  
Ich wurde etwas rot und mein Herz machte einen Sprung."Hm...Ja. Ich schätze Ihr habt die Erlaubnis."  
  
Lächelnd beugte er sich zu mir hinunter und versiegelte seine Lippen mit meinen. Sie waren so weich und schmeckten noch ein wenig nach Wein, was mich aber überhaupt nicht störte, denn es hinterließ einen süßen Geschmack in meinem Mund. Etwas schüchtern legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und er zog mich näher an sich heran. Darüber war ich sehr froh, denn meine Knie waren nahe dran, weg zukippen. Und während er den Kuss intensivierte fuhr seine andere Hand über meinen Rücken und hinterließ ein brickelndes Gefühl.  
  
Legolas löste sich von meinen Lippen und wanderte hinunter zu meinem Hals, wo er sanft und vorsichtig daran saugte und mit der Zunge drüber strich. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und mein Atem wurde unregelmäßig. Ich kippte den Kopf ein wenig um im mehr Raum zu geben und versuchte dabei die Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die meiner Kehle zu entweichen schienen.  
  
Das Gefühl in meinem Magen wurde so intensiv, dass ich es nicht mehr aushielt und ihn schweratmend von mir wegstieß. Legolas sah mich benebelt an und atmete tief durch. Mein Hände wanderten langsam zu meinen Lippen und dann zu meinem Hals.  
  
Ich lächelte ihn etwas scheu an und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Es tut mir leid, aber das war zuviel aufeinmal," flüsterte ich. Legolas sah mich lange an und es wurde schon unerträglich, aber dann nickte er. "Ja..."  
  
Er nahm meine Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. "Komm lass uns gehen."

* * *

"Wir sind da." Ein paar Minuten und wir standen vor meiner Haustür. Die Zeit die wir hierher zurückgelegt hatte, waren genug, damit ich mich wieder beruhigen konnte. Wenigstens ein bisschen.  
  
"Ja. Wir sind da."Legolas gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Wir sehn uns morgen, richtig?" Seine Augen glänzten hoffnungsvoll auf mich herab und ich konnte nur lächelnd nicken. "Deli...ähm...Bis morgen." Er zwinkerte mir noch zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.  
  
Doch mir fiel auf einmal etwas ein. "Hey warte! Du hast mir noch immer nicht erklärt, woher du weißt, wo ich wohne!" Aber er war schon weg.  
  
"Dieser Elb, dieser Elb." Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und musste noch immer an diesen atemberaubenden Kuss denken.  
  
'Das war ja der Wahnsinn!' Woher konnte er so gut küssen?  
  
Kaum betrat ich das Haus, wurde ich schon von meiner Mutter bombadiert. "Deliwiel! Wo warst du so lange?" Meine Mutter sah mich besorgt an und ich versuchte nicht genervt die Augen zu verdrehen. Das tat sie immer, wenn ich mal für ein paar Stunden weg war, und langsam wurde es einfach nur lästig.  
  
"Sie war im Palast, Mutter. Hab ich dir doch gesagt." Delyn schaute nicht einmal auf. Er saß gemütlich im Stuhl und schien sein Buch interessanter zu finden, als mich.  
  
"Ja, aber so lange?" Ihre Stimme wurde wieder ruhiger, aber trotzdem beäugte sie mich skeptisch. "Ja, solange. Ich wurde zum Essen eingeladen." Diesmal wagte aber mein Bruder doch einen Blick und beäugte mich entsetzt.  
  
"Du? Zum Essen eingeladen? Von der Königsfamilie?" Seine Stimme klang aufziehend und ich hätte am liebstem zurückgeredet. Aber wenn unsere Mutter dabei war, war es immer klüger den Mund zu halten. Das hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit gelernt.  
  
Meine Mutter sah Delyn an, was zeigen sollte, dass er lieber still sein sollte und warf mir dann einen erstaunten Blick zu. "So ist das. Na das freut mich. Wie ich sehe, wird deine Arbeit dort hoch angeschätzt."  
  
Ich hörte ein Lachen im Hintergrund. "Und wie," sagte Delyn. Ich beäugte ihn böse und beleidigt. "Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"  
  
"Delyn sei mal still, ja? Na gut Liebes, ich geh jetzt zu Bett. Bitte erzähl mir morgen alles. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei und wehe ich höre etwas von euch beiden!" Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schritt zur Treppe. Sie zögerte dann aber noch und drehte sich nochmal um.  
  
Ich warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie grübelte. "Deliwiel...Elaviel war heute da. Sie schien...etwas verärgert. Ich glaube du solltest mit ihr reden."  
  
Ich seufzte. "Ja das mach ich." Wahrscheinlich war sie beleidigt, dass ich den ganzen Tag nicht da war, obwohl ich ihr versprochen hatte, mit ihr den Nachmittag zu verbringen. Aber wer hätte auch gedacht, dass der Prinz wieder zurückkehren würde? Na gut, das war eine lahme Ausrede. Ehrlich gesagt. Ich hatte sie vergessen...Ich sollte mich schämen.  
  
Meine Mutter nickte zufrieden und ging die Treppen hoch. Ich ging zum Tisch und ließ mich in den Sessel fallen. Delyn schaute vom Buch wieder zu mir und betrachtete mein Gesicht skeptisch. Ich ging garnicht darauf ein.  
  
'Dieser Kuss. Nein. Diese Küsse.' Ich griff mir schon wieder auf die Lippen.  
  
Aufeinmal hörte ich einen Knall am Tisch und drehte mich erschrocken zu Delyn, der gerade sein Buch fallen gelassen hatte.  
  
"Da trifft mich doch ein Esel!" Er stand auf, sein Mund hing weit offen und ging auf mich zu. Er kam ganz nah an mich heran und starrte die ganze Zeit auf mein Gesicht.  
  
"Was?" Ich schaute in perplex an und stoß ihn ein wenig von mir weg. Und dann merkte ich es erst. Er starrte nicht auf mein Gesicht, sondern auf meinen Hals.  
  
'Upps.'  
  
"Er hat dich makiert!" Sein Mund hing noch immer weit offen und ich stand auf, angeekelt von seinem Blick. "Du Vollidiot. Das geht dich garnichts an." Ich bedeckte meinen Hals mit beiden Händen und ging Richtung Treppe.  
  
"Er hat dir einen Liebesbiss gegeben!" Würde es nicht aus seinem Mund kommen, hätte ich es sogar noch für romantisch empfunden.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe! Und hör auf zu schreien! Das ist meine Sache." Ich drehte mich zu den Stufen und ging noch mal sicher, dass unsere Mutter nicht wutentbrannt runtergerannt kam. Nicht, dass es mich überraschen würde. Sowas kann bei uns ziemlich oft vorkommen. Dann wurde sie eine ziemliche Furie. Wenigstens wusste ich, woher ich mein Benehmen hatte.  
  
"Ah so sieht das also. Sag mir. Hat er dich zum Essen eingeladen, bevor oder nachdem er dich vernascht hatte. Warst du Vorkost oder Nachtisch?"  
  
Das reichte.  
  
"Halt den Mund." Ich wurde gefährlich ruhig. Mein Zähne knirschten. Doch Delyn schien das, wie immer, nicht zu stören.  
  
Er grinste mich nur von oben herab frech an. "Also warst du beides?"  
  
Hitze stieg in mein Gesicht. Dieses arrogante Benehmen, werde ich schon aus ihm herausprügeln... 


	13. Die Träne der Göttin

Ok hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist nicht mal wieder zu kurz geraten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Telepmauriel - 'dankend die Kekse isst' Wie schön. Ich krieg was zum Essen ;-) Danke für dein liebes Review  
  
Narwain - Naja ich sag nichts 'g'. Aber vielleicht kannst du es in diesem Kapitel herrausfinden. Danke und viel Spaß beim lesen  
  
nichan - Tut mir leid. Ich bin eben unverbesserlich ;-) Und naja. Nicht viele finden so einen Knutschfleck romantisch 'g'. Deswegen hab ich auch nicht Knutschfleck geschrieben hehe. Danke fürs reviewing  
  
blub - Danke für dein Review und viel Spaß beim lesen  
  
Luthien Lossehelin - Deine Reviews bringen mich immer zum Lachen. Schön schön. Naja die Elbenlady ist ja auch nicht irgendeine Elbenlady 'fg'. Danke für dein amüsantes Review.

* * *

Der Wind ließ ihre blonden Haare nach hinten wehen, als sie mich mit einem skeptischen Blick beäugte. Ich sah zu Boden und wartete, bis sie etwas sagen würde. Dabei strich ich mir mehrmals über meinen Rücken und zuckte kurz zusammen.  
  
Elaviel seufzte laut auf. Ich blickte sie an.  
  
"Das war ja mal wieder eine tolle Leistung von euch beiden," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Ich sprach noch immer kein Wort und fasste mir an die Wange. Das hatte weh getan.  
  
Ich hatte Delyn geschubst, so dass er unsanft am Boden gefallen war. Gut. Das war ja nicht so tragisch. Er war ein Elb, dass ist ja nicht der Weltuntergang. Sowas steckte er sicher locker weg. Dachte ich! Denn er stellte mir das Bein und ich fiel genauso unsanft auf den Rücken. Das war wirklich schmerzhaft und ich hatte in angeschrien. Er hatte zurück geschimpft. Und so endeten wir wieder in einer Rauferei, wie fast jeden Monat. Unsere Mutter war rasend vor Wut. Und das war auch das erste Mal das wir beide eine Ohrfeige von ihr bekommen hatten. Mein Bruder sah sie mit geweiteten und schockierten Augen an, während ich mit einem verletzten, und auch gleichzeitig einen beschämenden Gesichtsausdruck da stand und an meiner Wange rieb.  
  
"Ihr geht auf euer Zimmer!" Das war alles was sie gesagt hatte, und wir gehorchten sofort.  
  
Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass ich im Bett lag und den Tränen nahe war, aber ich ließ es nicht zu. Weinen würde ich auf keinen Fall tun.  
  
Am nächsten Tag dann, stand Elaviel vor unserer Haustür und sie nahm mich mit zum Markt. Kein Wort hatten wir gewechselt. Meine Mutter hatte bestimmt schon vorher mit ihr geredet. Deswegen hatte sie mich auch so mitleidig angesehen.  
  
Am Schluss saßen wir auf einer Bank in der Nähe des Waldes, wo sie mich noch immer anschaute und ich war einfach nur geknickt.  
  
"Das war mal wieder eine tolle Leistung von UNS beiden? Ich glaube ich hör schlecht. Wenn Del-"  
  
"Ja ja. Wenn Delyn nicht angefangen hätte. Ich kenne diese Geschichten Deli. Ist ok. Aber du könntest einfach nicht darauf eingehen. Was hat er überhaupt gesagt, dass du so wütend auf ihn geworden bist?" Elaviel unterbrach mich, denn sie sah, dass ich wieder alles auf Delyn schieben würde. Und sie hatte ja Recht. Ich schob ja immer alles auf ihn. Daweil gehörten ja immerhin immer zwei zum Streiten und unschuldig war ich an der Situation ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
Ich sah zum Himmer herab und erkannte, dass sich ein paar Wolken gebildet hatten und die Sonne langsam versteckten.  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich wütend auf ihn war? Ich bin es noch immer..."  
  
Ich sah wieder zu Elaviel, die mit den Augen rollte und mir einen enttäuschten Blick zuwarf. "Ihr werdet euch nie ändern, aber das wollte ich gerade nicht wissen. Was hat er gesagt um dich wütend zu machen?"  
  
Bei ihrer Frage dachte ich an gestern Abend zurück. An Legolas. Meine Wangen fingen an wieder rot zu werden und ich blickte zu Boden. Ein schwaches Lachen konnte ich von meiner Freundin vernehmen.  
  
"Dass es um Legolas geht, war mir klar." Ich blickte erschrocken auf und sie sah mich triumphierend an. "Was? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du dir Mühe gibst, das..."Mal" auf deinem Hals zu verstecken."  
  
Meine Augen sahen sie noch immer entsetzt an und ich griff mir an die Stelle. "Ist es so offensichtlich? So deutlich?"  
  
Ich hörte sie etwas stärker Lachen. "Na was erwartest du? Dass alle so tun würden, als wären sie blind? Ich bitte dich. Sogar deine Mutter hat es gesehn."  
  
Ich stand schnell auf und sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. "WAS?" Mein Mutter? Sie hatte aber kein Wort darüber verloren. Nein nicht einmal darauf geachtet. Da war ich mir sicher!  
  
"Du redest Blödsinn. Sie hat garnichts gesehen. Sonst hätte sie ja etwas gesagt," versuchte ich sie und mich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Aber Elaviel schüttelte nur leicht amüsiert den Kopf.  
  
"Sie weiß es aber, glaub mir. Sie ist deine Mutter. Wahrscheinlich respektiert sie deine Privatsphäre und hat deswegen kein Wort darüber verloren."  
  
Ich ließ mich wieder auf die Bank sinken, und fuhr nochmal über meinen Rücken. Die blauen Flecken vom Aufprall werden sicher noch lange dort verweilen.  
  
"Oh." Ich wusste nicht, ob ich darüber dankbar sein sollte oder nicht. Ich drehte mich wieder zu meiner Freundin und blickte in ihr schelmisch grinsendes Gesicht. Im Inneren rollte ich schon die Augen.  
  
"Also? Ihr habt euch wegen Legolas gestritten. Sag.." Sie kam näher und ich spürte ihren Atem an meinem Ohr. Mein Blick wurde von genervt, zu nervös. "..wie küsst den unser Düsterwaldprinz denn so? Sind sie eher sanft? Oder eher ganz wild und stürmisch? Sind sie leidenschaftlich?"  
  
"Elaviel!" Ich stand auf und ließ sie lachend auf der Bank sitzen. Das war meine Freundin.

* * *

Ich fand mich am See wieder. Hier hatte mich Legolas ins Wasser gestoßen. Hier hatte er sich den Kopf angeschlagen. Hier hatte er zum ersten Mal Vernunft angenommen. Und dann hätten wir uns hier auch beinahe geküsst.  
  
Ich sah wieder zum Himmel und erkannte, dass immer mehr Wolken den Himmel bedeckten. Heute würde es sicher noch zum regnen anfangen. Aber das war mir mittlerweile eh schon egal.  
  
Ich bekam aufeinmal den Drang schwimmen zu gehen. Es war ziemlich heiß und schwül und dieses braune Baumwollkleid verschlimmerte die Sachen noch dazu. Ich blickte noch umher, um mich zu vergewissern, dass niemand hier war und begann mein Kleid aufzuknöpfen. Beim Ausziehen musste ich schon wieder zusammenzucken, da mein Rücken begann zu protestieren. Trotzdem schaffte ich es noch irgendwie aus diesem Kleid heraus und stand jetzt nur in meinem Untergewand da. Mit einem letzten Blick um den See und mein Fuß berührte das Wasser. Ich gab zu, es war etwas kalt und ich versteifte mich kurz, da es noch ungewohnt war. Doch bald machte ich mehr und mehr Schritte, bis ich ganz eintauchte und begann um den See zu schwimmen.  
  
Nach einer Weile schwam ich ungefähr in die Mitte des Sees und ließ mich nach hinten legen. Das Wasser trug mich und ich schloss entspannt meine Augen.  
  
Vieles ging mir durch den Kopf. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie sich alles verändert hatte. Nehmen wir mal Elondel als Beispiel. Ich konnte mich noch erinnern, wie ich und Elaviel mit ihm oft schwimmen waren. Er hatte nämlich einen Teich in seiner Nähe und dort verbrachten wir eine Menge Zeit mit lachen, spielen und ja, sogar manchmal mit streiten. Und jetzt? Elondel kam nicht einmal in die Nähe von 'unserem' Teich, geschweige denn, aus dem Haus.  
  
Und wie stand es jetzt um meinen Bruder und mir? Klar, wir hatten oft Streit, aber es war immer wegen Kleinigkeiten, wo ich mir oft dachte: 'Das hätte nicht sein müssen.' Doch diesmal hatte er mich wirklich, wirklich wütend gemacht. Was ich und Legolas machten, ging ihm überhaupt nichts an!  
  
Und da wären wir schon beim nächstem Thema. Legolas. Was war das jetzt zwischen uns genau? Ich konnte mich noch gut erinnern, dass er mich am Anfang überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, alles getan hatte um mich loszuwerden, und jetzt genießt er meine Nähe so sehr, dass er mich küssen will? Oder sogar mehr? Erreichte ich mit meinem Dickschädel wirklich so viel? Aber natürlich hatte das auch schon öfters seinen Preis gehabt....  
  
Ich spürte wie das Wasser anfing stärkere Wellen zu schlagen und richtete mich wieder auf. Reflexartig blickte ich zum Ufen, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Doch ich konnte etwas anderes erkennen. Kleidungsstücke. Sie lagen gleich neben meinen, und wie ich erkannte, waren es ein Hemd und eine Tunika.  
  
'Das kann doch nicht...'  
  
Ich suchte das Wasser ab, aber ich konnte niemanden entdecken. Das machte mich furchtbar nervös. Derjenige war sicher unter Wasser. Und bevor ich darüber noch weiter nachdenken konnte, spürte ich schon Hände, die sich um meine Füße klammerten und mich schnell herunterzogen. Ich zappelte wild und meine Beine wurden losgelassen. Ich schnappte nach Luft und stand nun meinem Angreifer vor Gesicht.  
  
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" Ich atmete schwer und funkelte Legolas böse an. Der grinste mich nur an und versuchte mich näher zu ihm zu bringen. Aber ich stoß ihn weg.  
  
"Na klar. So stellen wir uns das jetzt vor. Erst einmal erschrecken, untertauchen lassen und dann nachher gleich Versöhnung? Pah." Ich spritze ihm Wasser ins Gesicht und schwam von ihm weg, da sein Gesichtsausdruck voller Überraschung war. Weit kam ich leider nicht, denn ich hörte ihn in Kürze schon hinter mir und spürte nach wenigen Augenblicken schon seine Hände auf meiner Hüfte, die mich abrupt zum stoppen brachten.  
  
Ich atmete nochmal tief und drehte mich dann um, um in sein lächelndes Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
"Sag mal woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin," sprach ich leise.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist nicht gekommen, ich hab gewartet, aber dann dachte ich, ich suche dich einfach. Du warst nicht zu Hause, und den einzigen Ort, denn ich noch kannte, wo du vielleicht sein könntest, war hier."  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich und sahen ihn überrascht an. Dabei versuchte ich absichtlich zu verdrängen, dass er bei mir zu Hause war und sicher meiner Mutter begegnet war. Ich wollte es garnicht wissen!  
  
"Legolas. Wer hat gesagt, dass ich heute nicht vorbei gekommen wäre? Es ist noch nicht einmal Mittag." Es sollte nicht böse gemeint sein, doch die Vorstellung war irgendwie traurig, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich die einzige Unterhaltung für ihn war. Das ließ mich wieder grübeln. Was hatte er bloß die letzten Jahre gemacht?  
  
"Deli?" Ich spürte einen Hauch an meinem Ohr und schreckte kurz hoch. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass Legolas seine Hände um meine Hüfte geschlungen hatte und sein Gesicht meinem, gefährlich nahe war. Ich berührte seine Wange und seufzte.  
  
"Ich wäre schon gekommen. Keine Angst." Dabei bemerkte ich nicht, wie mitleidig das geklungen hatte. Aber Legolas schon. Er gab mir einen etwas sauren Blick und ließ mich los.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Er schwam etwas weiter von mir weg, als er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte. "Keine Angst? Was soll das heißen? Glaubst du ich bin abhängig von dir? Diese Hoffnungen musst du dir wirklich nicht machen."  
  
Meine Kinnlade klappte herunter und ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. Ich wusste, dass der verwöhnte, eingebildete und arrogante Prinz da irgendwo noch in seinem Inneren versteckt war.  
  
"Pff." Ich würdigte ihm keines Blickes mehr. Ich schwam hochnäsig zum Ufer und stieg aus dem Wasser. Hinter mir, konnte ich schon seine Schritte ausmachen, aber er kam mir nicht zu Nahe.  
  
"Du bist ein Idiot," murmelte ich und drehte mich zu ihm. Mein Atem stockte. Ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und sein Oberkörper glänzte. Ich sah wie sein Brustkorb sich senkte und hebte. Mein Blick konnte sich von ihm nicht losreisen.  
  
Aber wie ich auch sah, konnte er seinen Blick genauso wenig von mir losreißen. Was ich nicht bedacht hatte war, dass mein weißes Untergewand durch das Wasser praktisch durchsichtig geworden war und er so gut wie alles von mir sehen konnte. Ich senkte meinen Blick und verschrenkte meine Arme vor der Brust. Ich spürte, wie noch immer seinen Augen auf mir hefteten und wie Hitze in mein Gesicht stieg. Das hier war mir ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich unangenehm.  
  
Ich hörte schon wie er Schritte auf mich zumachte und bald schloss er die Distanz zwischen uns, indem er seinen Arme um mich legte.  
  
"Ich schätze du hast recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich rede immer, bevor ich nachdenke." Ich lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. War das nicht immer mein Satz?  
  
Ich seufzte und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich vergebe dir...Ausnahmsweise. Heute habe ich wirklich keine Lust zum streiten."  
  
Er sah erleichtert aus, aber auch amüsiert, durch mein "Friedensangebot". Ich war nur froh, dass er wieder abgelenkt war und mich nicht anstarrte.  
  
"Wie denn das? Keine Lust zum streiten? Das ist mir neu." Ich nickte, erstaunt über mich selbst und grinste dann.  
  
"Du weißt, ich hab gestern viel gestritten. Sagen wir, deine...Markierung," ich neigte meinen Kopf, damit er freie Sicht auf meinen Hals hatte," hat für ziemlichen Ärger gesorgt."  
  
Legolas lachte ein herzhaftes Lachen, was in meinen Ohren wundervoll klang und gab mir dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Seine Augen glänzten mich an, während ich eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr gab. "Hm...na dann werde ich es nächstes Mal an eine andere Stelle platzieren, wo man es nicht so sehen kann...," seine Stimmt klang rau und war nur ein Flüstern. Ich erschauderte und erötete unwillkürlich bei seinem Kommentar...Es waren schon sicher zwei Stunden vergangen, indem wir unsere Zeit mit Flirtereien, Umarmen und Küssen verbracht hatten. Die Zeit war angenehm, musste ich sagen, auch wenn mir noch immer die Röte ins Gesicht stand.  
  
Und Legolas hatte auch endlich Gelegenheit mir zu erzählen, wie seine Reise nach Bruchtal verlaufen war. Zu meiner Erleichterung musste ich feststellen, dass er Arwen Undomiel kaum erwähnt hatte und auch nicht sehr interessiert geklungen hatte, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Amüsiert hatten mich die Geschichten von den Zwillingen, Elladan und Elrohir. Besonders die, wo sie Legolas das Gewand gestohlen hatten, als er in einem See sich austoben wollte. Legolas hatte sich grün und blau geärgert und musste dann in seiner nassen Leggins zurückschlendern. Sein Vater war sehr amüsiert darüber. Im Gegensatz zu Herrn Elrond, der hatte die beiden tatsächlich zum Küchendienst verurteilt. Ich lachte herzhaft und war mir sicher, dass ich mich mit den beiden gut verstehen würde, wenn ich sie einmal kennen lernen könnte.  
  
Die heitere Stimmung wurde getrübt, als ich die ersten Regentropfen auf meinem Gesicht spürte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah ich Legolas glückliches Gesicht. Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über meine Wange und strich einen Regentropfen weg. Dabei musste ich feststellen, dass seine Gesichtszüge sich langsam veränderten. Seine Augen schienen aufeinmal ganz weit weg zu sein. Ich kräuselte nachdenklich die Stirn. Dieses Gesicht hatte ich schon mal gesehen, aber da war es wirklich so kurz, dass ich es sofort wieder verdrängt hatte. Doch jetzt war es deutlich und ich verstand nicht was los war.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Der Regentropfen sieht aus wie eine Träne auf deinem Gesicht. Das war nicht die erste Träne nicht wahr? Du darfst nie wieder weinen. Sei nicht Nienna. Sei nicht die Göttin der Trauer...," seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er strich mir zärtlich übers Gesicht.  
  
"Nienna?" Ich wendete mich langsam aus seinen Armen und betrachtete ihn mit skeptischen und schockierten Augen.  
  
Ich konnte mich erinnern, dass ich seine Bilder mit der Niennastatue verglichen hatte. Traurig und dunkel. Hatte das alles einen Zusammenhang? Mir wurde aufeinmal klar, dass es hier um mehr ging, als nur um ein paar Gemälde, die einem die gute Stimmung verderben konnten. Und Nienna war des Schlüssel.  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich. Vielleicht war sie auch der Schlüssel zu seinem Verhalten...  
  
Doch Legolas schenkte meinen Grübeleien keine Beachtung und küsste mich erneut, leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen. 


	14. Unmöglich und doch Wahr

Gut ich schätze mal langsam komme ich zum Ende meiner ersten Geschichte. Es kommen jetzt nicht mehr so viele Kapitel und ernster werden sie auch. Langsam kommt alles zusammen und mehr Ideen will ich nicht mehr einbringen. Wird sonst alles zu kompliziert ;-)  
  
Auch möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat. Seit letzter Zeit komm ich nicht so oft zum Computer. Liegt daran, dass ich auch kaum daheim bin;-). Aber da es jetzt sowieso (höchstwahrscheinlich) nur mehr zwei oder drei Kapitel sind, werde ich mich versuchen zu bemühen schnell zu updaten.  
  
Narwain - Ja schnell updaten geht letzter Zeit nicht ;-) Uff, aber ich hoffe in diesem Kapitel kann ich alles wieder gut machen. Vielen dank für dein liebes Review.  
  
Luthien Lossehelin - Also bei deiner Review hab ich echt herzhaft gelacht. Das war ja sooo lustig. Is natürlich alles positiv gemeint. Ja leider kann ich zur Zeit nicht so schnell updaten. Wie dem auch sei hier is das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit.  
  
blub - Ja langsam langsam kommen wir dahin hehe. Danke für dein Review.  
  
Telepmauriel - Hehehehehe. Ja zu viele Kekse sind auch nicht gut;-) Schon kapiert, schon kapiert. In unserem Elben geht viel vor. Langsam wird es ernst hehe. Viel Spaß beim lesen und danke fürs Review.  
  
Laineth - Ja also diesen Ausdruck sah sie schon mal...g. Öööh...ja also es war im Kapitel "Verbotener Bereich", is aber nur ganz kurz erwähnt...wer weiß ob du es findest ;-). Knutschszenen werden zu kurz? Oje....Na dann hab ich mich (hoffe ich) in dem, ganz besonders bemüht. Na gut. Also vielen dank für dein Review und viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Ich wagte ihn nicht zu fragen. Natürlich wollte ich wissen was los war. Bei meiner Neugier hatte ich keinen Schimmer wie lange ich das hier durchhalten konnte. Aber mein Herz sagte mir, ich sollte abwarten, obwohl das Verhalten von Legolas mich sehr zu beunruhigen schien.  
  
"Deli?" Ich blickte zu ihm auf, während wir Hand in Hand durch den Wald gingen.  
  
"Du scheinst, irgendwie...abwesend. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Er blieb stehen und fühlte meine Stirn. Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg und warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. Als ob ich jetzt Fieber hätte. Elben werden nicht krank. Aufjedenfall nicht so schnell. Warum muss er manchmal so unglaublich kompliziert denken?  
  
"Sei nicht albern, Legolas. Was soll das jetzt? Glaubst du meine Stirn glüht jetzt oder wie?"  
  
Bei meinem Tonfall bekam er wieder einen sauren Gesichtsausdruck, denn ich schon langsam von ihm gewohnt war.  
  
"A-so. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mir Sorgen mache."  
  
Im Inneren schrie ich schon: 'WER macht sich hier Sorgen?'  
  
Ich winkte ab. "Keine Angst. Mir geht es bestens. Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Das ist ja wohl nicht verboten oder?" Keine Ahnung warum ich jetzt auf einmal so gereizt war. Wahrscheinlich weil ich wirklich einfach nur nachdenken wollte, und er meinen Gedankengang unterbrach.  
  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich wollte langsam wirklich wissen was los war, aber ich konnte nicht einfach so darauf los fragen oder? Nein. Irgendetwas ließ mich inne halten. Dann versuchte ich es eben anders. Vielleicht mal mit etwas leichterem.  
  
Ich nahm wieder seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir. "Legolas?"  
  
"Ja?" Er klang etwas beleidigt.  
  
"Tut mir leid wegen vorhin, ja?" Ich sah ihn an, aber er schien nur geradeaus zu sehen. Trotzdem entging mir sein kurzes Nicken nicht. Zufrieden mit dieser Geste fing ich an zu reden.  
  
"Du kannst wirklich sehr gut malen, Legolas."  
  
Er drehte sich zu mir, seine Augen forschten fragend meine. "Du hast ein Werk von mir gesehen? Welches?" Er klang überrascht. Als hätte niemand zuvor, nach seinen Gemälden gefragt. Als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass er sowas großartiges malen würde und niemand ihn darauf ansprechen würde.  
  
"Es hängt im Gang. Dieser kleiner Engel. Das Gemälde ist unglaublich Legolas. Jede Falte, jeder Schatten, einfach alles, ist so detailiert ausgearbeitet.Unglaublich. Ich war wirklich erstaunt."  
  
Legolas fing ein wenig an zu Lächeln. "Du findest es also gut? Es war mein erstes Gemälde. Ich habe es vor fast 600 Jahren gemalt."  
  
Mir entging keineswegs, dass seine Augen wieder in die Ferne schweiften. Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Es ist...sehr traurig."  
  
Jetzt nahmen seine Gesichtszüge einen bitteren Geschmack an. Ich hab schon wieder etwas falsches gesagt. Er scheint schon wieder nachzudenken.  
  
"Mag schon sein. Naja...."  
  
"In deinem Zimmer hängen auch nur solche Bilder herum, Legolas. Warum ist das so?" Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, in diese Richtung abzuschweifen, aber ich merkte, welche Wirkung diese Fragen auf ihn zu haben schienen.  
  
Er sah mich nicht an und ging einfach nur weiter. Und nach einer Weile, wo ich schon gedacht hätte, ich würde keine Antwort mehr bekommen, öffnete er seinen Mund.  
  
"Es ist meine Angelegenheit. Reden wir nie wieder darüber." Es klang für mich wie ein Befehl, denn ich unbedingt befolgen musste. Ich ließ seine Hand los und blieb stehen. Er tat dasselbe und blickte mich unbarmherzig an. In seinen Augen konnte ich lesen, dass er keinen Spaß machte. Aber warum? Diese Frage war doch gar nicht schlimm. Ich verstand es nicht.  
  
"Warum hab ich das Gefühl, du willst mir etwas nicht anvertrauen?" Darauf schüttelte er nur den Kopf und blickte mich nicht mehr an.  
  
"Es ist nichts. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so darauf beharrst. Du klingst so, als ob du etwas herausfinden wolltest. Aber da gibt es nichts." Ja und deswegen konnte er mich nicht ansehen.  
  
"Warum lügst du? Was ist aufeinmal los? Ich hab doch nur eine ganz normale Frage gestellt. Warum fühlst du dich so angegriffen?"  
  
"Ich habe deine Entschlossenheit vorher bemerkt. Glaub mir, auch wenn ich wie ein verwöhnter Prinz für viele sein mag..,"ich öffnete meinen Mund und wollte darauf etwas sagen, doch er hob seine Hand und bat mich ihn nicht zu unterbrechen ,"ich kann Gefühle erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe. Und in deinen Augen waren sie ganz deutlich. Du willst unbedingt etwas herausfinden, aber ich will es nicht."  
  
Ich blieb still. Also jetzt war ich erstaunt. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich ihn am Anfang für Ignorant gehalten hatte. Er sah viel mehr, als ich jemals sehen würde. Vielleicht hätte ich seine Gefühle auch viel früher erkannt, seine Traurigkeit, wäre ich nicht so darauf fixiert ihn zu verändern. Zu verbessern.  
  
"Warum nicht?" Ich konnte nur ein Flüstern herausbringen.  
  
Er schien sich immer mehr zu konzentrieren, wagte es aber nicht mir in die Augen zu schauen. "Weil,..weil das heißen würde, ich müsste mich damit auseinander setzen. Und das will ich nicht. Ich hab es all die Jahre nicht getan und jetzt brauche ich es auch nicht."  
  
Damit wollte ich mich nicht zufrieden geben. Ich erkannte mehr und mehr, wie sehr er sich da hinein steigerte und mich fast garnicht mehr beachtete. Ich ging näher an ihn heran und meine Hand berührte sanft seine Wange. Er drehte sein Gesicht zu mir und sah in meine besorgten Augen. Er seufzte und lehnte sich in meine Hand, genoss das Gefühl meiner Haut.  
  
"Warum nicht? Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Vielleicht hätte ich es schon früher gemerkt, wäre ich nicht so..."  
  
Er führte schnell einen Finger zu meinen Lippen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein. Hättest du nicht. Du bist einer der wenigen, wo ich mich etwas gehen lasse, aber ich zeige niemanden meine Probleme."  
  
"Also hast du Probleme," sagte ich feststellend, obwohl ich es ja eh wusste.  
  
Legolas entwich ein gequältes Stöhnen. "Deli bitte. Können wir nicht einfach..."  
  
"Nein können wir nicht." Ich nahm seinen Hände in meine und drückte sie aufmunternd. "Bitte. Sag es mir. Damit ich endlich verstehe. Hat es etwas mit Nienna zu tun?"  
  
Er sah mich keineswegs überrascht an, schaute mir nur tief in die Augen. Mag sein, dass er schon vorher erkannt hatte, dass ich über Nienna gegrübelt hatte. Ich schätzte mal er wusste es und hatte mich deswegen stürmisch geküsst, um mich davon abzulenken. Wirklich gerissen! Hätte sogar fast gewirkt, aber wenn etwas in meinem Kopf war und es mir Sorgen machte, half sogar diese 'kleine Ablenkung' nichts.  
  
Er nickte langsam und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Das war gut. Ein Anfang. Ich spürte, dass er sich mir öffnen wollte. Mir etwas erzählen wollte. Er brauchte nur einen Anstoß.  
  
"Nienna. Ja ich kann mich noch erinnern..." Irgendwie wurde mir mulmig, aber ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken. Ich sah mich um und zog ihn dann zu einem Baum, wo er sich dann mit dem Rücken angelehnt hinsetzte und ich mich dann an ihn schmiegte. Er schlang bereitwillig seine Arme um mich und plazierte einen Kuss auf meinen Kopf. Ich lächelte. Solche kleinen Gesten ließen mich Wohl und Geborgen fühlen. Sie machten mich glücklich.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir das glauben wirst,"hörte ich ihn Flüstern.  
  
Ich drehte mich zu seinem Gesicht und versuchte ihm mit meinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu versichern, dass ich nicht lachen würde. "Ich werde dir zuhören. Bitte sag es mir."  
  
Er nickte wieder und versuchte seine Worte zu sammeln. Nach einer Weile begann er dann schließlich. "Es war als ich 56 Jahre alt war. Ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht, nach draußen zu gehen. Ich wollte einfach nur den Palast entfliehen.Ich ging tief in den Wald hinein. Dass Gefahren dort lauern würden hatte mich auch nicht weiters gestört.Sowas wie Riesenspinnen, oder vielleicht sogar Orks jagten mir keine Angst ein. Ich hatte nicht einmal Angst gehabt, als sie vor ein paar Jahren den Düsterwald angegriffen hatten, also..."  
  
Bei dieser Erinnerung zog sich mein Magen krampfhaft zusammen. Und wie ich mich daran erinnern konnte. Unser Vater hatte mit einer Truppe die Orks bekämpen wollen. Die bitteren Tränen meiner Mutter, als sie spät nach Hause kam, würde ich niemals mehr vergessen.  
  
"...Wie dem auch sei. Ich war im Wald, aber ich fand nicht mehr den Weg zurück. War das zufassen? Ein Elb? Verirrt sich in seinem eigenen Reich? Man könnte meinen ich sei ein Mensch."  
  
Seine belustigte Stimme ließ mich innerlich mit den Augen rollen. Dieses Kommentar war mal wieder unnötig und passte definitiv zu seiner alten Seite. Natürlich konnten sich Elben auch einmal irren. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber es war natürlich möglich. Ich fand, wir Elben sollten uns nicht für wichtiger halten als die Menschen. Es war nicht Recht, sich für etwas besseres zu halten, als andere.  
  
"Nach zwei Stunden habe ich mich einfach stur auf den Boden gesetzt. Ich war verzweifelt und habe dann angefangen zu..." Hier stoppte er aufeinmal.  
  
"...weinen?" beendete ich seinen Satz und gab ihm einen sympathischen Blick. Er nickte leicht und Röte stieg in sein Gesicht. Wäre alles nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte ich mich sicher köstlich darüber amüsiert. Doch darauf konnte ich jetzt nicht eingehen.  
  
"Und ich habe lange geweint. Ich dachte: das wars. Niemand suchte nach mir. Niemand wird mich finden. Und dann war da diese Erscheinung. Wie aus dem Nichts. Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah, aber aufeinmal stand eine wunderschöne Elbenfrau vor mir." Meine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Nienna?" Ich brachte nicht mehr heraus als ein Flüstern. Er nickte wieder zustimmend.  
  
Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte den Knoten in meinen Hals zu verdrängen, der sich langsam gebildet hatte. "Das ist unmöglich. Legolas. Sie ist eine Valar. Das ist unmöglich."  
  
"Ich weiß! Am Anfang wusste ich ja nicht, wer vor mir stand. Ich dachte es sei irgendeine Elbenfrau, die mir helfen wollte, nach Hause zu finden. Und als sie mich erblickt hatte, bekam sie aufeinmal auch so einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck wie meinen. Am Anfang streckte sie ihre Finger nach mir aus und ich berührte sie kurz. Dabei fühlte ich mich so seltsam. Mir wurde schwindelig. Als wäre irgendetwas giftig an ihr. Doch sie war sofort wieder zurück gewichen. Ich war verwirrt. Ich wollte nur Trost oder Hilfe von ihr, doch sie wich immer mehr zurück, je mehr ich mich versuchte ihr zu nähern...Und dann verschwand sie. Einfach so. Ich war verzweifelt. Ich verstand nicht warum sie mir nicht helfen wollte. Ich war zu jung um überhaupt etwas zu verstehen..."  
  
Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Niemals. Niemand, aber auch niemand hatte bisher eine Valar gesehen. Das ist unmöglich. Nur die aller ersten Elben, vielleicht, oder die Maiar. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich verstand garnichts mehr.  
  
Legolas bemerkte sofort mein unbehagen und zog mich noch näher an sich heran. Er seufzte in mein Haar hinein, während er daran roch. Ich schmunzelte leicht.  
  
"Ich wusste ich hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen. Kein Elb kann mit sowas umgehen. Ich wusste es damals nicht besser. Bis ich jede, aber auch jede einzelne Nacht von ihr träumte."  
  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm. "Du träumst von ihr?"  
  
Er nickte nur. "Nicht direkt. Manchmal erscheint sie darin. Aber manchmal sind es auch nur Träume, die sie mir zu schicken scheint."  
  
"Und was für Träume?"  
  
Legolas sah wieder von mir weg und blickte ins Leere. Er seufzte. Seine Augen glänzten voller Trauer.  
  
"Träume, die ich mir wünschte, sie würden verschwinden, aufhören. Wo ich mir wünschte, sie würden mich nicht plagen, mir jeden Morgen im Gedächtnis hängen bleiben. Es sind die unangenehmen Träume, Deli. Die, die keiner Willkommen heißt."  
  
Ich versuchte zu verstehen, was er mir hier versuchte zu sagen, aber ich war mehr als verwirrt.  
  
"Legolas? Du sagst sie schickt dir die Träume. Aber das geht doch garnicht. Ist Lorien nicht der Valar der Träume?"  
  
Er sah auf mich wieder herab und fing ein wenig an zu Lächeln. "Das mag stimmen, aber hast du nicht daran gedacht, dass Nienna die Schwester von Lorien ist?"  
  
Ja das wusste ich, aber das sollte ein Grund sein? Ich war erschrocken über das, was er mir hier erzählte. Es überstieg alles, an was ich je gedacht hatte. Leider, wenn ich ehrlich sein musste, konnte ich ihm nicht alles glauben. Eine Begegnung mit einer Göttin? Das war zu hoch für mich. Es ging über meine Vorstellungskraft hinaus. Es war für mich nicht greifbar.  
  
"Aber wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass diese Elbenfrau auch Nienna war? Warum sollte Nienna die Gestalt einer Elbenfrau annehmen?" Es waren zu viele Fragen aufeinmal und ich war mir nicht sicher ob er mir das hier beantworten konnte.  
  
Er lächelte noch immer, leicht amüsiert über meine Verwirrtheit. Er nahm meine Hand und drehte mich langsam zu ihm um. Er führte meine Hand zu seiner Brust. Ich konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag unter meiner Handfläche spüren und ich sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Du weißt es hier." Er deutete auf sein Herz. "Du fühlst es hier drinnen. Mehr braucht ein Elb nicht zu wissen."  
  
Eine Träne huschte über mein Gesicht. Auch wenn ich ihm nicht so recht glauben konnte, langsam begriff ich, dass seine Träume sein Problem waren. Es tat mir unheimlich Leid. Nicht, weil ich wusste, was er jede Nacht durch zumachen schien. Ich verstand, dass er seine Gefühle in seinen Bildern ausdrückte. Die im Gang. Die in seinem Zimmer. Und es war erschütternd festzustellen, dass alle Bilder düster waren und voller Schmerz.  
  
"Deli nicht weinen, bitte." Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, was mich noch mehr berührte. "Ich habe mich verschlossen, nach diesem Vorfall. In der Nacht, an diesem Tag hatte sich alles verändert, obwohl einer sagen kann, es sei ja nichts geschehen. Ich frage mich ja selber, ich mir das alles nicht nur eingebildet habe. Doch das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.  
  
Manchmal war ich sogar für meinen Vater unerträglich. Ich wusste, dass er sich Sorgen macht, aber das war mir auch egal. Ich war zu jedem unfreundlich, weil ich einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Ich wollte nicht wirklich jemanden um mich haben. Warum, wusste ich auch nicht so genau. Ich habe keine Erklärung, warum ich allein sein will."  
  
Er schüttelte nur mit den Kopf, gedankenverloren, während ich mir die Tränen von meiner Wange wischte.  
  
„Und dann kamst du,"sagte er leise und sanft ,"zugegeben, ich war wirklich sauer, dass mein Vater noch jemanden geschickt hatte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viele ich schon vergrault habe, in all den Jahren."  
  
Er grinste triumphierend und ich rollte mit den Augen.  
  
'Auf sowas kann man ja auch wirklich verdammt Stolz sein'  
  
"Ich hätte alles getan, damit du mich in Ruhe lässt. Aber du warst hartnäckig. Wirklich hartnäckig."  
  
Wir lachten beide an dem Gedanken. „Sowas nennt man starker Wille."  
  
Wir sahen uns lange in die Augen. Ich fühlte schon wieder dieses Kribblen im Magen. Langsam wurde es immer stärker und stärker. Ich hoffte nur, dass es nicht ausser Kontrolle geriet. Tief im Inneren wusste ich aber schon Bescheid. Mein Herz täuschte mich nicht. Mich überrascht es nur, dass es so schnell passieren konnte und noch dazu mit jemandem der jünger war als ich. Doch darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht mehr nachdenken.

Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und schon trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Der Kuss war intensiv und ich versuchte nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Das hier könnte ich wirklich ewig machen. Manchmal vielleicht sogar mehr, aber dafür war noch Zeit. Viel Zeit.  
  
Nach einer Weile brachen wir schwer atmend ab und lächelten uns glücklich und zufrieden an.  
  
Legolas erhob sich als Erster und reichte mir seine Hand um mir aufzuhelfen. „Meine Lady?"Er grinste mich schelmisch an und ich nahm bereitwillig seine Hand.  
  
Und kaum war ich aufgestanden drückte er seinen Körper an meinen und schloss seine Arme um mich. Seinen Kopf legte er auf meine Schulter und atmete einmal tief ein. „Danke...."murmelte er und drückte mich noch fester an sich.  
  
„Gerngeschehen," sagte ich erleichtert. Dieses ‚Danke' stand für viele Dinge und ich war froh, dass er mir alles erzählt hatte. Dass er sich mir geöffnet hatte.  
  
Doch wenn ich an Nienna dachte, lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken, wie noch nie zuvor...  
  
"Oh Deli? Mir fällt gerade ein, dass deine Mutter mich gebeten hatte, dich zu finden und hat mich auch gleichzeitig zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Du hast wirklich eine sehr nette Mutter."  
  
Erschrocken wich ich von ihm zurück und sah in sein, wieder, fröhliches Gesicht. Toll. Die Stimmung war wieder zerstört.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass wenn Legolas bei uns zu Hause nach mir gesucht hatte, dass eine Begegnung mit meiner Mutter unvermeidlich war.  
  
'Verdrängung ist schon eine schöne Sache.'


	15. Versinken wir doch im Boden

Ich danke euch allen für die Reviews und eure Geduld. Das wird jetzt das letzte Kapitel für 3 oder 4 Wochen sein, da ich verreise und dort keine Möglichkeit habe weiterzuschreiben. Na ich hoffe das Kapitel kann euch zufriedenstellen für 4 wochen. Kritisiert mich, wenn es euch nicht gefällt! Also dann wunderschöne Ferien...  
  
Vielen vielen Dank an: Sarah, Narwain, Luthien Lossehelin, Laineth, Telepmauriel, tickle the dragon, Etje und geza. Wegen euch schreibe ich ja überhaupt weiter ;-). Was hätte es für einen Sinn wenn ich es sonst veröffentliche. Nochmals vielen vielen Dank für die Unterstützung.

* * *

Oh man. Ich hätte es echt besser wissen müssen. Warum musste er auch bei uns daheim aufkreuzen? Ich will erst garnicht wissen, worüber er und meine Mutter sich unterhaltet hatten. Na ich hoffte, dass wenigstens Delyn nicht zu Hause war. Es mag ja sein, dass er Dienst hatte, doch das hielt ihn nie davon ab, sich nach Hause zu schleichen. Kein Respekt dieser Elb.  
  
Ein Knoten bildete sich in meinem Magen. Und wenn Delyn doch zu Hause war? Wir hatten noch kein Wort seit gestern miteinander geredet. Ich war sicher nicht die Erste die sich entschuldigen würde. Er hatte damit angefangen. Es war mir egal was andere sagten. Er wird den ersten Schritt machen müssen. Keinen Finger werde ich rühren.  
  
Doch das Problem war, dass ja Legolas eigentlich der Grund für unseren Streit war. Ob Delyn sich vor ihm zurückhalten würde?  
  
Oje.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so tust, als sei es der Weltuntergang. Deli, warum ist das so schlimm?"  
  
Ich lachte bitter auf und drückte seine Hand noch fester. Wir waren bald aus dem Wald raus. Danach war es noch ein Stückchen. Wir mussten den Markt überqueren, den Platz, einen Weg entlang...  
  
"Deli! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
Ich schreckte bei seiner lauten Stimme hoch. "Ja ja. Ich höre zu." Ich seufzte. "Sagen wir es kam unerwartet. Ist doch schön, wenn du zum Essen bleibst."  
  
'Und wenn du von meiner Mutter durchlöchert wirst und wenn sie wieder mit ihren Kindergeschichten anfängt...'  
  
Legolas beäugte mich noch skeptisch. "Willst du mich nicht bei dir zu Hause haben? Schämst du dich dafür?"  
  
Ich blickte in mit einem verzogenen Gesicht an und sah in seine naiven Augen. Die Frage klang für mich aber nicht sehr nett.  
  
"Wie meinst du das? Glaubst du ich bin so bettelarm, dass ich einen Prinzen bei mir nicht haben will?"  
  
Er schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Handoberfläche. "Deli. Jetzt hör auf. Habe ich das gesagt? Ich bin wirklich froh zu euch zu kommen....Immer wenn ich bei dir bin, komm ich auf andere Gedanken."  
  
Das ließ mein Herz wieder erweichen. Achja genau. Seitdem er sich mir anvertraut hatte, wirkte er viel ruhiger und ausgelassener. Und dabei war es erst seit einer Stunde her. Er benahm sich immer mehr wie ein Elb. Er ging nicht mal mehr auf meine bissige Art ein. Er ließ es zu. Hätte das der Legolas getan, denn ich vor 1 Monat kennengelernt hatte, auch getan?  
  
Ich versuchte ihn entschuldigend anzulächeln. "Verzeih. Manchmal scheine ich wirklich zu übertreiben. Natürlich freue ich mich, dass du zu uns zum Essen kommst, aber...naja,...du weißt ja wie Familien so sind."  
  
Mein nervöses Grinsen brachte ihn nur zum Lachen.  
  
"Nein. Wie sind sie denn?"  
  
"Na du weißt schon...wie...Familien halt."Ich wusste garnicht, warum ich außer Worte war. Ich wollte ihm nicht wirklich einen Grund nennen, warum meine Familie anders war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht verstehen würde.  
  
Er lachte. "Natürlich. Wie Famili...Deli. Da fällt mir etwas ein!"  
  
Legolas blieb stehen und ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er wollte mir etwas sagen? Mittlerweile waren wir am Markt angekommen und ich konnte ab und zu Elben erblicken die immer wieder zu uns herüber schauten. Ihren Prinzen hatten sie wohl schon entdeckt. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn wir wo anders hingingen....  
  
"Legolas, vielleicht sollten wir weitergehen."  
  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, blickte sich um und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Schon gut. Ich bin hier öfters als du denkst. Ich bin das gewohnt."  
  
"Ach echt?" Er nickte. Gut, darauf würde ich noch später zurück kommen.  
  
"Deli dein Familienname ist Cathania. Er kam mir von Anfang an sehr bekannt vor, doch ich war zu der Zeit zu abgelenkt, um mich dam..."  
  
"Deli! Da bist du ja!"  
  
Ich stöhnte laut auf. Diese Stimme kam mir so bekannt vor und gerade in dem Moment hätte ich sie einfach überhören wollen. Wie kam es, dass sie immer zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt auftauchte? Aber sollte ich das nicht schon gewohnt sein?  
  
Elaviel kam zu uns mit 2 voll bepackten Körben herüber stolziert und funkelte mich böse an.  
  
"Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, Deliwiel." Sie drehte sich zu Legolas und setzte wieder ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln auf. Ich hasste es, wenn sie das tat.  
  
"Mein Prinz. Wie schön Euch wieder zu sehen."  
  
Legolas' Gesichtszüge änderten sich nicht viel. Er lächelte ein wenig, als wollte er nur höflich sein und nickte schwach mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Es ist mir eine Freude Euch wieder zu sehen, Lady Elaviel." Legolas versuchte seine freundliche Stimme aufrecht zu erhalten, aber ich konnte genau erkennen, dass es ihm sichtlich nicht gefallen hatte, unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
Na da war er nicht der einzige.  
  
"Und? Wohin führt euer Weg? Ich war gerade für meine Eltern einkaufen. Eigentlich machen wir das immer gemeinsam, aber ich sehe, dass Deliwiel letzter Zeit öfters wo anders ist."  
  
Sie grinste uns beide schelmisch an und zwinkerte mir dann nicht so unauffällig zu. Ich wurde sofort rot. "Elaviel," zischte ich hervor.  
  
Elaviel rollte ihre Augen und sah mich an, als ob ich einfach nur dumm wäre. Warum musste meine Freundin mich immer nur so blamieren? Ich konnte mich genau erinnern, dass sie einmal zum Essen geblieben war und Elaviel meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder erzählt hatte, wie ich gegen eine Tür gerannt war, weil ich völlig in Gedanken war. Die Stirn hatte damals nicht so gut ausgesehen und Delyn zeigte nur mit dem Finger auf mich und lachte sich kaputt über meine Schusseligkeit. Elaviel musste sogar noch Salz in die Wunde streuen und Delyn später erzählen, was der Grund für meine Unaufmerksamkeit war. Ein Elb aus Lorien war zu Besuch und wohnte neben Elaviel's Haus. Ich musste zugeben, er war toll. Sein Lächeln war immer bezaubernd, wenn auch etwas falsch und immer wenn er mich sah, hatte er mir zugezwinkert. Deswegen auch der Unfall mit der Tür. Ich war so auf seine Blicke fixiert, dass ich nicht einmal merkte, wohin ich ging. Jetzt wo ich mich daran erinnerte, war mir das noch peinlicher als zu diesen Zeiten. Und alle hatten sich über mich Tod gelacht. Und alles nur, weil meine Freundin den Mund nicht halten konnte.  
  
Legolas warf Elaviel einen amüsierten Blick und gab mir dann sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooohhhh. Ist das süß. Sagt ihr beiden, wann ist die Hochzeit?"  
  
Ich wollte nur im Boden versinken. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich dachte, unserem Prinzen hier wäre die Frage auch extrem unangenehm, aber er antwortete nur lachend, als er meinen geschockten und entsetzen Blick auffing. "Also das wissen wir beide noch nicht. Ich glaube meine Zukünftige kann sich noch nicht für einen genauen...Deli!"  
  
Mit rotem Gesicht verließ ich die beiden und versuchte die starrenden und interessierten Blicke die auf mich oder Legolas gerichtet waren zu ignorieren. In dem Moment wünschte ich mir, Elben hätten nicht so ein gutes und geschärftes Gehör.  
  
Ich konnte ein amüsiertes Lachen hinter mir vernehmen und erkannte, dass Legolas sich neben mich beeilt hatte. Ich blieb aber trotzdem nicht stehen und versuchte diese Augen zu ignorieren, die mich unentwegt anblickten.  
  
"Elaviel lässt dir schöne Grüße ausrichten. Und sie sagt, du sollst nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen."  
  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm und lächelte ihn nur schwach an. "Welche Elaviel?" Legolas fing schon wieder an zu lachen.

* * *

Bis wir bei mir ankamen verging noch eine Stunde. Viele Elben und Elbinnen hatten uns beide aufgehalten um mit den Prinzen zu reden. Ich stand nur gelangweit daneben, aber die flüchtigen und neugierigen Blicke, die mir die meisten zuwarfen, waren mir nicht entgangen. Wer weiß was die sich dachten. 'Vielleicht einer seiner Diener, die ihn begleitet.' oder 'Oh, das ist sicher Legolas' Geliebte. Unser Prinz wird endlich Erwachsen.'  
  
Na da konnte ich nur lachen. Aber moment. Was war ich eigentlich für Legolas? Etwas zwischen Freundschaft und....Liebe? Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Wir waren beide noch sehr jung. Legolas mehr als ich. Er hatte mich hier und da mal geküsst. Aber was war das? Außer, dass sie toll, unglaublich, intensiv und noch vieles mehr waren. Was bedeuteten diese Küsse für Legolas? Eine Chance so etwas auszuprobieren? Vielleicht war ich nicht einmal sein erster Kuss? Dieser Elb steckte voller Überraschungen, wie ich seit kurzem feststellen musste. Es war alles möglich.  
  
"Deli! Wir sind da." Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen und ich befand mich vor meiner Haustür wieder.  
  
'Wenn ich Glück habe, darf ich wieder dagegen knallen.'  
  
"Ach ja. Na dann. Auf gehts." Auf in die Hölle.  
  
Legolas war so höflich und öffnete mir sogar die Tür. Was war bloss aus dem alten Elben geworden? Der hätte so etwas nie gemacht.  
  
Kaum war ich im Raum, kam ein köstlicher Duft in meine Nase. 'Mhm.' Gut ich hatte eh schon hunger.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja! Ich dachte, dass ich das Essen bis zum Abendessen aufbewahren muss. Wo wart ihr bloss?" Meine Mutter kam mit einem riesen Kochlöffeln in der Hand auf mich zu und ich wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Verzeiht uns. Ich wurde noch unterwegs aufgehalten, meine Lady." Er lächelte sie freundlich an und küsste ihre Handfläche. Meine Mutter kicherte ganz entzückt.  
  
Ich versuchte nicht mit offenem Mund da zu stehen und zu begreifen, was hier genau passierte. Ist das meine Mutter? Meine Mutter kichert? Seit wann? Ist das dieser Legolas-Effekt?  
  
Die nickte nur verständnisvoll und hatte wieder gute Laune. "Aber natürlich Legolas. Das ist doch kein Problem. Aber jetzt setzt euch, ihr beiden. Delyn! Warte bis alle beim Tisch sind!"  
  
Ich stöhnte schon innerlich schon auf, als ich Delyn am Tisch erblickte, der gerade versuchte von seiner Suppe zu löffeln. Schelmisch grinsend sah er mich an, während ich ihm einen sauren Blick zuwarf. Ich wusste, dass er daheim war! Ich wusste es. Warum sollte ich auch einmal in Ruhe essen können.  
  
Legolas nickte ihm nur, während wir uns alle an den Tisch setzten und begannen von unserer Suppe zu essen. Meine Mutter saß an der Spitze, ich nahm neben Legolas Platz, während Delyn mich von gegenüber noch immer so triumphierend beäugte. Gerne wollte ich aufstehen und ihm dieses Gesicht herausprügeln. Warum konnte er nicht einfach im Palast bleiben und Wache halten, wie jeder andere?  
  
"Ach Delyn? Ich dachte Soldaten haben erst am Abend Dienstschluss."  
  
'Ha! Danke Legolas. Danke, danke, danke.'  
  
Delyn stieg eine wenig Röte ins Gesicht, aber er überspielte schnell seine Nervosität und antwortete ganz leicht:"Nicht alle, mein Prinz. Die meisten der Wachen, haben die Erlaubnis, eine Stunde Pause zu halten."  
  
Meine Mutter und ich warfen ihm einen komischen Blick zu. "Achja, und deswegen verbringst du auch die meiste Zeit von Mittags bis Abends zu Hause. Das muss ja eine laaange Stunde sein. Nicht wahr?"  
  
Warum ich wieder mit dem Streiten anfangen musste, war mir unbegreiflich. Aber bei meinem Bruder war es so schwer sich zu beherrschen, auch wenn wir Gäste hatten. Ich konnte noch kurz erkennen, wie Legolas in sein Essen hinein grinste, aber dann wieder versuchte seine Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
Delyn dagegen war überhaupt nicht neutral und beäugte mich nur zornig. "Ach Deli. Ich hoffe, der blaue Fleck auf deinem Hals ist schon wieder verschwunden. Wo hast du dich denn dieses Mal verletzt?"  
  
Mir stockte der Atem und ich verschluckte mich vor lauter Schreck an meiner Suppe. Legolas warf mir einen sympatischen Blick zu und klopfte ein paar Mal an meinem Rücken, um meinen Husten wegzubekommen. Leichte Röte war in seinen Wange zu erkennen.  
  
"Delyn! Deliwiel! Benimmt euch beide. Wir haben einen wichtigen Gast!"  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Lady Cathania. Ich kenn das alles schon von Deliwiel." Er blickte mich an und ich wurde wieder rot. Delyn's schmunzeln und lachen wird mir wohl für immer in den Ohren bleiben.  
  
"Na dann hat mein Prinz, aber schon wirklich viel durch machen müssen."  
  
"Delyn," zischte meine Mutter. Legolas warf uns allen einen amüsierten Blick zu und blieb dann lange bei meinen Augen hängen. Sie zeigten so viel Freude und Glück.  
  
Sie spiegelten sich genau in meinen wieder und alles war vergessen.  
  
Das Essen lief nachher fast ruhig ab. Meine Mutter fing wirklich von meinen und Delyn's Lieblingskindergeschichten an, zu erzählen. Ich hätte schon wieder im Boden versinken können. Warum musste sie auch immer wieder allen erzählen, dass ich mal als kleines Kind einen kleinen Aussprachfehler hatte. Dass sich Legolas' köstlich amüsierte, konnte ich ohne schlechten Gewissens sagen. Seine Wangen wurden schon langsam rot vor lauter Lachen. Na wenigstens konnte Delyn bis zum Nachtisch still da sitzen und den Mund halten.  
  
"Mutter. Vielen Dank für das Essen. Es war wie immer hervorragend. Mein Dienst fängt gleich an. Ich werde wieder gehen. Mein Prinz, Deli." Er nickte uns allen zu und war schon aus der Tür verschwunden. Ich sah ihm hinterher und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Was für ein Idiot. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so geschwollen Reden hören.  
  
"Lady Cathania auch ich muss mich für das Essen bedanken. Es war wirklich sehr gut."  
  
Meine Mutter lächelte zufrieden und nickte. "Kommt ruhig öfters vorbei, mein Prinz."

* * *

Auch wir sind nach dem Essen verschwunden um in den Palast zurück zu gehen. Ich hatte es ja Legolas versprochen, dass ich ihm heute noch den restlichen Tag Gesellschaft leisten würde.  
  
"Das Essen war gut. Es ist wirklich toll bei euch Deliwiel." Mit einem ungläubigen Blick sah ich ihn an und erkannte nur Belustigung.  
  
"Ja. Wie auch immer." Ich wusste ganz genau, auf was er anspielte. Delyn und ich hatten ihn ziemlich amüsiert.  
  
Da fiel mir doch etwas ein.  
  
Das Mittagessen hatte mich zwar abgelenkt, aber ich konnte mich noch an etwas erinnern, was mir Legolas am Markt gesagt hatte und nicht fortsetzen konnte, da Elaviel reingeplatzt war.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Deli?"  
  
"Du wolltest mir doch vorher etwas erzählen. Du hast gesagt du kennst den Namen Cathania."  
  
Er blieb stehen und nahm zärtlich meine Hände in seine. Er nickte. "Ja. Ich kannte jemanden, der so hieß." Ich brannte schon die ganze Zeit, ihn danach zu fragen. Meine Neugier war schon wieder geweckt und ich wartete ehrlich gesagt schon auf die nächste Überraschung.  
  
"Du kanntest? Wie war sein Name?"  
  
Er sah in die Ferne und überlegte kurz. "Nienna zeigte mir ihn oft im Traum." Ich sah ihn wieder entsetzt an.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Deliwiel, jetzt wo ich so überlege...ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut ist, dass ich weiterrede."  
  
"Aber warum?"  
  
Er schüttelte einfach nur mit dem Kopf. "Ich hätte nie davon anfangen sollen."  
  
Ich bekam auf meine Handflächen einen sanften Kuss. Was war bloss los mit ihm? Versuchte er mich abzulenken?  
  
Er wanderte aufeinmal zu meinem Hals hoch und mir stockte der Atem.  
  
"Legolas das ist nicht fair. Wir sind mitten auf der Straße." Ich konnte noch kurz einen Blick, von seinen dunkelblauen Augen erhaschen. Er sah zufrieden umher und auch ich folgte seinem Blick und erkannte zwei Elben die an uns grinsend vorbei gingen und dem Prinzen zunickten.  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Und schon machte er sich wieder an meinem Hals zu schaffen. "Du...versuchst...abzu...abzulenken."  
  
Er ging garnicht mehr auf meine Worte ein und ich schloss aufeinmal genüßlich die Augen. Alles war wieder vergessen, als seinen weichen Lippen meine berührten.  
  
Wie machte er das bloss?  
  
A/N: Ich hatte dieses Kapitel schon einmal geaddet, aber es schien nicht so recht zu funktionieren. Danke für den Hinweis Luthien L. ;-) 


	16. Bedeutung

Als ich gesagt habe, das nächste Kapitel kommt in einem Monat, wusste ich nicht, dass vieles dazwischen kommen würde. Man! Ich kann hier nicht wirklich einen Grund aufzählen, warum, wie oder weshalb. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es jetzt fertig ist und, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich es überhaupt beenden sollte. Selbstzweifel ist etwas Schreckliches. Aber hier bin ich. Und hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Und ich bin froh, dass ich es vollendet habe.

Ich bin allen herzlichst dankbar, dass sie meine Geschichte gelesen haben und besonders dennen, die sie reviewt haben. Es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Ein Zeichen, dass sie nicht ganz so ein Müll war, wie ich gedacht habe.

Natürlich denkt man nachher: "Vieles hätte ich besser machen können," oder "WARUM SIND MIR DIESE PEINlCHEN RECHTSCHREIBFEHLER NICHT SCHON FRÜHER AUFGEFALLENlol" Zu spät. Es ist vollendetlol. Ach gott. Ich schwaffel zuviel herum. Das interessiert eh niemanden.

Aber nocheinmal ganz kurz: DANKE AN ALLE. Ich liebe euch g!

Und danke, liebe Nillome. Wenn du fertig bist, werden nochmal alle Kapitel fehlerfrei veröffentlicht.

* * *

"Delyn wann wirst du jemals deine Aufgaben ernst nehmen und dich nicht immer von deiner Arbeit wegschleichen?"

Mein geliebter Bruder warf mir nur ein schelmisches Grinsen zu und kümmerte sich weiter darum, mit seinem....Nichtstun. Die Füße waren auf den GEDECKTEN Tisch gestellt, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Er wird bald vom Stuhl kippen, wenn er sich noch mehr nach hinten lehnen sollte.

"Deliwiel, Deliwiel. Seit wann bist du denn so ernst geworden? Man könnte meinen, du bist Erwachsen geworden."

Ich rollte mit den Augen, während ich weiter die Suppe umrührte. "Und man könnte meinen, dass du ein Rotzbengel geworden bist. Oh warte! Das ist ja keine Veränderung deinerseits. Und gib gefälltigst die Schuhe vom Tisch runter!"

Delyn gähnte laut auf und murmelte etwas Unintelligentes vor sich hin, bevor er seine Beine anhob und sie mühsam herunterstellte.

"Oh! Wie weise wir doch heute wieder sind. Außerdem wird dein Liebhaber, sicher ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen, findest du nicht? Immerhin gehöre ich ja zur Familie." Er zwinkerte mir frech zu.

Ich seufzte laut auf und ging garnicht mehr weiter auf so eine Bemerkung ein. Die musste ich mir von allen, die mich gut kannten, anhören.

'Liebhaber...'

Warum nervten mich bloß alle mit diesem Wort?

"Delyn willst du etwas Nützliches tun?" Ich hielt ihm den Kochlöffel hin.

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an, als sei ich verrückt geworden. "Du meinst....Ich soll..."

"...den Kochlöffel in die Hand nehmen und weiter umrühren? Ich bitte dich, Delyn! Auf so eine wahnsinnige Idee würde ich niemals kommen! Wenn das geschehen sollte, muss ich 100 Fuß Abstand vom Haus halten. Du wärst schon ganz nützlich, wenn du sie kosten könntest."

Er hob sich vom Stuhl hoch und schlenderte langsam zu mir herüber. Warum musste er so schrecklich faul sein? Er war manchmal so....menschlich.

"Noch schneller Delyn und die Zeit geht rückwärts."

Er schaute mich nur mürrisch an und nahm beleidigt den Kochlöffel aus meiner Hand. Langsam sippter er an der Suppe und verzog, erstaunlicher Weise, nicht einmal sein Gesicht dabei. "Hm...Ich schätze mal es ist essbar."

Sein Kommentar stellte mich zufrieden. Mehr Komplimente würde ich von Delyn sowieso nicht bekommen.

Ich grinste. "Gut. Legolas kommt nämlich zum Essen."

"Was? Deliwiel, das ist schon das zweite Mal diese Woche," jammerte er herum.

Mein Bruder ging zurück zum Tisch und die Füße waren schon wieder bequem auf den Tisch gestellt. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich mein, warum heiratest du unseren Prinzen nicht? Du scheinst die perfekte Hausfrau zu sein, wie ich sehe und du wärst dann Prinzessin! Stell dir das mal vor. Vielleicht sogar eines Tages, Königin. Ich müsste nie wieder Wache stehen! Wir würden im Reichtum schw..."

"Suppe ist fertig!" Ich stellte den Topf auf den gedeckten Tisch. "Und gib endlich deine Füße runter, Delyn. Wie oft noch!"

Ich hatte schon lange gelernt, Delyn zu ignorieren, wenn er mit diesem Unfug anfing. Ich und heiraten? Königin werden? Er muss wirklich nicht so übertreiben.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Warum führst du dich auf wie Mutter?" Ich ignorierte ihn weiter.

"Hör auf zu meckern und vielleicht solltest du hier nicht solange verweilen. Wenn Legolas dich hier sieht, wird er sicher kein gutes Wort für deine Nachlässigkeit einlegen."

Er rührte sich kein bisschen und lehnte sich mehr in seinen Stuhl zurück. Ich wurde langsam wieder richtig genervt. Es ist einfach nur peinlich, wenn Delyn hier herumlungerte, während ich und Legolas eigentlich Zeit zusammen verbringen wollten. Alleine.

'Das sollte nicht so klingen, wie es rüber gekommen ist...'

"O....k. Du zwingst mich nun Mal dazu. Delyn, ich will dich aus dem Haus haben, weil ich heute mit Legolas das erste Mal schlafen will!"

Das war natürlich nur ein Witz meinerseits.

Doch das schien ihn wohl so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben, dass er mit seinen Stuhl nachhinten gekippt war und hart am Boden aufprallte.

Ich liebte meinen Bruder und meine Mutter wirklich, auch wenn beide ziemlich nerven konnten. Delyn war...Nun ja. Delyn eben. Er war einzigartig. Und das is auch gut so!

Und meine Mutter stand mir immer mit Rat zur Seite. Auch wenn ich mir auch viel von ihren Moralpredikten anhören musste. Besonders, da ich jetzt mehr mit Legolas zusammen war. Aber ich versuchte meine Gefühle vor ihnen nicht mehr zu verstecken. Die beiden hatten mich da sowieso schon längst durchschaut.

Genauso wie Elaviel. Sie zog mich noch oft damit auf, aber ich lachte da mittlerweile auch schon mit. Es war mir egal. Ich ging mit ihr noch immer oft auf den Marktplatz oder unternahm Ausflüge mit ihr. Doch natürlich hatte ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit für sie. Und das respektierte sie. Schien ihr überhaupt nicht mehr schwer zu fallen, da sie seit geraumer Zeit eine neue Bekanntschaft mit einem sehr attraktiven Elben geknüpft hatte. Daraus konnte noch bestimmt mehr werden. Das fiel mir auch an ihrem Verhalten auf und an den Blicken, die sie ihm immer zuwarf.

Hatte ich dem Prinzen auch solche Blicke immer zugeworfen und dann verleugnet? Das tat meine beste Freundin nämlich die ganze Zeit. Sie verleugnete.

Und da wir schon bei Legolas waren...

Der Elb den ich vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt hatte, war jetzt Erwachsen geworden.

'Huch. Habe ich das wirklich gesagt?'

Er hatte sich verändert. Seine Aufgaben als Prinz nahm er jetzt viel ernster und die wöchentlichen Sitzungen mit seinem Vater, besuchte er jetzt sogar schon freiwillig. Ich konnte mich noch gut erinnern, wie ich ihn praktisch dahin prügeln musste.

"Niemals wirst du mich in diesen Saal reinbekommen! Hast den Reden meines Vaters einmal zugehört? Sogar ein Pferd konnte mehr unterhaltend sein, wenn es keinen Ton von sich gab!"

"Bei Valar, bitte benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Oder ich trete dir in den Hintern!"

"Wie redest du mit mir?"

Mein Sturkopf hatte sich damals sowieso durchgesetzt.

Und er wurde ausgeglichener. Ruhiger. Wie ein Elb! Nicht jede Kleinigkeit konnte ihm aus dem Konzept bringen. Sogar ich konnte ihn nicht mehr so leicht irritieren wie früher.

Und das schönste war, dass er seine ganze Freizeit fast nur mit mir verbrachte. Im Inneren machte ich immer Freudensprünge und könnte vor Glück schreien. Doch das hieß nicht, dass es nicht ein- oder zweimal Streit bei uns gab. Solche Dinge sollten sich wohl nie mehr ändern. Aber es waren sowieso nur Kleinigkeiten. Nebensächlichkeiten. Es endete immer mit einem Kuss, worauf ich dann nicht mehr böse auf ihn sein konnte.

Meine Gefühle für ihn?

An einem Tag wurden sie mir besonders klar.

Es war ein Jahr nachdem Elondel verstorben war. Elemirä hatte es kaum verkraftet. Obwohl er sie mit seinem Alter überholt hatte, war er doch ihr Sohn geblieben. Meine Mutter besuchte sie oft und leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Ich wagte mich nicht oft dorthin. Es tat zu sehr weh.

Legolas schien meine Trauer gespürt zu haben, denn er ließ mich diesen Tag keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen.

"Ist es schon ein Jahr her?"

"Ja. Sein erster Todestag," sagte ich betrübt.

"Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

"Jetzt nicht, Legolas. Ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für irgendwelche Abenteuer."

Aber er ließ nicht locker, bis ich natürlich nachgab. Er versprach mir, dass es sich lohnen würde. Und so folgte ich ihm bis zu seinem Zimmer, wo auf mich wirklich eine große Überraschung wartete. Das allererste was mir auffiel war, dass all seine Gemälde abgehangen und in eine Ecke gestellt worden waren. Ich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er lächelte mir nur ermutigend zu.

"Ich habe etwas für dich, Deli." Legolas ging zu der grünen Couch und schob ein paar Kissen zur Seite. Für mich sah es aus wie ein weiteres Gemälde, welches in einen roten seidenen Stoff gehüllt worden war.

"Ist das ein neues Kunstwerk von dir?"

"Es gehört dir,"sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Mir?" Er widmete mir ein Bild?

Ich nahm es vorsichtig in die Hand und setzte mich auf die Couch. Das seidene Tuch war schnell verschwunden und meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich warf Legolas einen erstaunten Blick zu.

Auf diesem Bild war eine Elbin. Sie stand barfüßig in 'unserem' See und hielt ihr nasses Kleid bis zu den Knien hoch. Ihre Haare fielen ihr nach vorne und bedeckten das meiste ihres Oberkörpers. Und auf dem Gesicht war ein wunderschönes Lächeln gezaubert. So als wäre sie noch nie glücklicher in ihrem Leben gewesen. Als wäre sie noch nie zufriedener in ihrem Leben gewesen. Sie war mir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sie war einfach...ich.

Die erste Träne kullerte über meine Wange. Ich war überwältigt.

"Legolas das ist..." Anders. Dieses Bild strahlte etwas Positives aus.

Er setzte sich neben mir auf die Couch und wischte mir sanft die Träne von der Wange weg.

"Das ist das, was ich jeden Tag vor mir sehe. Eine wunderschöne Elbin, die mein Leben jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr verändert hat. Und noch mehr verändern wird."

Vorsichtig stellte ich das Bild auf die Seite und bevor Legolas wusste wie ihm geschah, warf ich mich glücklich in seine Arme und küsste sein ganzes Gesicht ab.

* * *

Mein Bestimmung war Legolas' Zimmer. Ein riesengroßes Lächeln war auf meinen Lippen gezaubert und ich machte keine Anstalten, es vor den Dienern und Wachen zu verstecken, die an mir vorbei gingen und mir einen wissenden Blick zuwarfen.

Ich klopfte an der Tür und machte sofort auf, nicht abwartend, ob mir die Erlaubnis dazu erteilt worden war oder nicht. Es war schon längst zur Routine geworden.

Mein Prinz saß auf dem Schreibtisch, die Feder in der Hand strich über ein Blatt Papier. Ich seufzte. Er arbeitete schon wieder an irgendetwas Neuem. "Setz dich Deli. Ich bin gleich fertig." Sein Blick fiel noch immer auf das Blatt, doch ich vernahm sein Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Prinz," sagte ich fröhlich. Ich setzte mich auf sein Sofa und meine Blicke fielen wieder auf die Wände.

So viele Bilder hatte er ersetzt und sie machten mich wirklich stolz. Sein Zimmer wirkte jetzt soviel lebhafter und fröhlicher. Sie strahlten so ein warmes wohliges Gefühl aus. Nicht so wie vor ein paar Jahren. Verschwunden waren die Düsterkeit und die Traurigkeit aus seinem Zimmer.

Das schönste Gemälde hing über seinem Bett. Ich kannte es sehr gut. Es war mein Bild. Das Erste welches ich überhaupt geschenkt bekommen hatte. Und ich wollte, dass er es behielt. Es sollte ihn an gute Zeiten erinnern lassen.

"Hey." Ich schreckte hoch, als ich Legolas' Stimme neben mir vernahm.

"Wie bist du..."

Er lachte auf. "Du solltest deine Sinne mehr schärfen." Auf seinen Lippen war dieses strahlende Lächeln, dass ich wirklich liebte. Doch bei seinem durchforschenden Blick wurde ich unsicher. Warum starrte er mich denn so an? Ich errötete leicht und sah weg.

"Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust."

Ich sah ihn wieder neugierig an. "Was tue?"

"Rot werden. Es steht dir so sehr." Er strich sanft über meine Wange, meinen Hals und langsam über meinen Arm. Ich erschauderte bei seiner Berührung.

Irgendetwas war anders. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es gut oder schlecht war.

"Warum hast du mich hergerufen? Ich dachte wir treffen uns erst..."

Er hielt mir die Finger an die Lippen und ersetzte sie mit seinen weichen Lippen. Ich seufzte genüsslich auf. Warum machte er das bloss immer, wenn ich ihm immer etwas sagen wollte?

Der Kuss war nur kurz und er fuhr mit seinen Lippen weiter zu meiner Hand, küsste sie zärtlich.

"Meine Träume haben aufgehört," sagte er dann aufeinmal von nirgendwoher.

"Wie?"

"Aus irgendeinem Grund war Nienna weg. Die Alpträume sind verschwunden. Heute habe ich meinen ersten schönen Traum gehabt."

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich drückte ihn sofort an mich. "Ich freue mich so für dich. Wirklich. Das ist toll, Legolas. Richtig toll." Seine Hand fuhr beruhigend durch mein Haar, während ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Keine Alpträume mehr von meinem Vater. Und von anderen toten Männern, Elben und anderen Wesen. Keine Alpträume mehr vom Krieg. Von Orks. Legolas hatte mir soviel anvertraut. Er tat mir so Leid. Umso mehr freute ich mich jetzt für ihn.

"Deli, der Traum hat meine Augen geöffnet und mir gezeigt, dass ich es nicht mehr länger hinauszögern darf."

Ich ließ langsam von ihm ab und sah fragend in seine glänzend blauen Augen. Er strahlte mich noch immer mit diesem Lächeln an und mir wurde langsam mulmig im Magen. Es schien ziemlich wichtig zu sein.

"W-was hinauszögern? Was hast du geträumt? Warum hat dich Nienna nicht mehr gequält?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe meine inneren Dämonen besiegt. Sie konnte mir nichts mehr anhaben." Ich war ein bisschen verwirrt, doch er ließ mir keine Gelegenheit um weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Legolas nahm beide meiner Hände in seine und sah mir entschlossen in die Augen. Ich schluckte. Sein Gesicht kam ganz nah an mein Ohr heran und ich fühlte seinen warmen Atem, der mich erschaudern ließ.

"Der Traum hat mir eigentlich nur gezeigt, dass ich nicht mit Dingen warten soll, die ziemlich offensichtlich sind," flüsterte er. "Er hat mir gezeigt, wie wichtig mir mein Vater ist, meine Freunde, meine Familie...Wie wichtig du mir bist, Deliwiel."

Er hielt kurz inne und ich hielt es kaum mehr aus. Mein Herz klopfte so schnell wie noch nie zuvor.

Das was ich als nächstes hörte, war mir eigentlich klar und doch hatte ich keine Ahnung. Es war das, was ich immer hören wollte, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Diese Worte waren für uns Elben sehr besonders.

"Deli, du hast garkeine Ahnung wie sehr....ich dich liebe."

Diese Worte waren für immer für mich bestimmt.

ENDE

Uff. Schulze, Schnulze ich weiß. Tut mir leid, wenn es nicht jeden Gefallen hat g. Hätte grad noch gefehlt: "Und wir lebten glücklich bis an unser Lebensende" g...

Manches blieb offen und das is auch gut so;-) Es war nicht perfekt...Ich muss noch dazu lernen.

Ja das wars. Sagt mir ob ihr es scheiße fandet, ob ihr es gut fandet...Sagt mir einfach alles ;-)


End file.
